Wedding Crashers
by Jules13
Summary: I mischeivious princess from a far away galaxy has a plan to bring Serena and Seiya together and a new enemy appears stronger than anyone they've ever fought before.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters... if I did it's still be on the air, I'd be rich and Serena (Usagi) would be with Seiya.. nuff said... heh... I do however own Celestyna and any other char my demented mind thinks up... on with the show!

Wedding Crashers

Chapter One

On a planet a galaxy away from the Milky Way an auburn hair girl with green eyes danced down the halls of the palace listening to the most recent music disc she had recorded. "Geek in the pink yeah". Suddenly she bumped into someone. Screaming she fell on her rear on to the palace floor. Looking up she glared into the azure eyes of a familiar face. "Fighter! How dare you bump into me like that."

Taking the hand Fighter extended to her she stood up. "Celestyna you really should look where you're going."

Taking the ear phones out of her ears she gave Fighter a confused look. "What?"

Shaking his head in disbelief Fighter's shoulder's sagged. "I SAID you really should look where you're going." Shrugging Celestyna flicked her hair over her shoulder and moved to pass him. "What were you listening to anyways?"

Turning around Celestyna gave him a sheepish look. "The most recent music I got off the satellite from Earth."

Fighters eyes widened in surprise at her statement. "Celestyna you know that the satellite is used for communication purposes in case of an emergency!"

Smirking Celestyna clicked her music player off and turned back around to face him. "I'm Kakyuu's sister I can do anything I want."

Dropping his head he stared down at his feet. "I'm sorry Princess really but you should you take more caution when sneaking into the communication room."

With a wave of her hand she dismissed his concern for her. "So you're going to stay in your male form from now on?" She asked changing the subject.

Nodding Fighter leaned against the wall and looked out the window to the night sky. "It just feels more natural."

Nodding Celestyna followed his gaze and noticed the star he was looking at. "You miss Earth don't you?" Blushing Fighter turned away from the window.

"More than you'll ever know." He said softly starting to walk away. It had been a couple of years since he had returned with his brothers but the pain and loneliness were still fresh in his hear.

Celestyna watched him start to walk away. "Fighter?"

Turning around he looked at the young woman in front of him. "Yes princess?"

Walking up to him she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Your brothers miss it too you know.. they opted to stay male too and I believe it's for the same reason. You hope to go back one day don't you?" Fighter's eyes widened and he wondered if he were that transparent.

"You don't have to say anything. I know you miss her.. this Princess Serenity of yours."

Shrugging her hand off Fighter turned away. "She's not mine." He said sadly as he walked away.

Celestyna felt her heart go out to him and his pain. "But she could be." She whispered softly as she watched his figure retreat and turn around the next corner. She had to speak with her sister immediately. Walking briskly to the throne room she threw open the doors with a loud bang. "I have a favor to ask you." She told Kakyuu as the girl looked up startled at her sister's dramatic entrance.

"What is it Celestyna?" Walking up the steps to the throne her sister was sitting on she noticed the papers in her sister's hands.

"Working late again?" Nodding Kakyuu set aside her paper work and motioned for Celestyna to come closer.

"What is this favor you speak of?" Gathering up her courage Celestyna clinched her fist in determination.

"Release Fighter, Maker and Healer from their duties here and send them back to Earth." Kakyuu's eyes widened in surprise.

"Why do you ask such a thing?" She inquired her eyes taken in the determination in her sister's eyes.

"They're miserable here and you've got plenty of other protectors." Sighing deeply Kakyuu closed her eyes, when she opened them unshed tears glistened in their amber depths.

"You're right I know you are. They've changed since they came back. Though they still have their powers they are no longer willing the transform into their female forms opting for armor instead." Celestyna nodded sitting down at her sisters feet.

It had taken a while for the rest of the soldiers of their planet to get used to the fact that Fighter, Maker and Healer were no longer wanting to stay in their true form.

"It's because of the ones they left behind Kakyuu and you know it." She told her sister looking up to her. Nodding Kakyuu drug her gaze away from her sister's pleading eyes.

"It's not as simple as you think though. Princess Serenity is to be married in two weeks to Darien." Standing up Celestyna gasped.

"What! Two weeks? She can't... she just can't marry him. Don't they realize the their future altered with Galaxia?"

Shaking her head Kakyuu looked at her sister, sadness in her eyes. "No Pluto didn't tell them that the future had changed. I suppose she believed that she had to save the future they had vested. But you're right it has changed or will if this wedding doesn't take place."

Sitting back down next to her sister a the determined look came back into Celestyna's eyes, a mischievous twinkle was noticed by her sister. "I know that look Celestyna what are you planning?"

Turning her face up to her sister she gave her a sheepish grin. "I have two weeks to stop a wedding."

A smile appeared briefly on Kakyuu's face as she watched her sister formulate a plan in her head. "Fate is not something you should take on by yourself."

Shaking her head Celestyna grinned. "I'm not taking on Fate, I'm helping it along, it's Pluto that I have to worry about. But I'm sure she and I can come to some sort of agreement. I just have to make her understand that maybe the world she saw before isn't as rose colored as she thought it to be."

Standing up Kakyuu extending her hand to help her sister up. "Pluto is not to be taken lightly, if she believes in something she will fight to the end to keep things the way she thinks they are meant to be, she is after all the keeper of time."

Kissing her sister quickly on the cheek Celestyna stepped away. "She hasn't met me yet. I'm very persuasive." Kakyuu nodded in agreement as she watched her sister bound down the steps.

"I supposed you're wanting to go with them?" Stopping in her tracks Celestyna looked over her shoulder.

"But of course.. if you want something done right you have to do it yourself." She tossed over her shoulder before exiting the room.

Sitting back down on the throne Kakyuu shook her head in disbelief. "Earth.. you're in for a rude awakening." She said softly before returning to her paperwork.

Back in the hallway her ear plugs back in her ears Celestyna once more danced down the hallway humming softly to herself. She ignored the strange looks she got from the rest of the people in the palace as she passed them, her thoughts were on her plan to stop the 'destined' wedding. 'Princess Serenity you better be worth all this trouble.' She thought to herself as she made her way to her room.

The next day dawned bright and glorious as Celestyna opened her eyes and stretched.

"Tonight is the night I get my first look at Earth." She said excitedly. Her sister had visited her later that night to tell her that she and the others would be leaving today. Dressing quickly she headed down for breakfast. Entering the dining room she greeted everyone warmly and couldn't help but giggle at the shocked looks on the faces of Healer and Maker. She noticed Fighter was sitting in his chair completely dumbfounded. "I see you've told them Kakyuu." She commented as she slid into her seat.

"I've told them of the matter of great urgency on Earth that has to be attended to yes." She heard the warning in her sisters voiced and nodded.

"What I don't get..." Maker said pushing his plate away, "Is why we have to baby-sit you're younger sister as she finds her soul mate."

Celestyna's mouth dropped at Maker's words but a stern look on Kakyuu's face snapped her back into reality. "Well I've searched this planet over and haven't found anyone, all the others are deserted so that means Earth is the only place left to look. So suck it up Maker, you're one of the royal bodyguards so it's your duty to accompany me."

Nodding Maker stood up and turned to Kakyuu. "Princess may I be excused please?" Nodding Kakyuu waved him away. Celestyna bit her lip as she watched Maker walk away for she saw the look of happiness in his eyes. 'He's happy to go.' She thought to herself, 'He's just trying to put up a good front.'

Turning back towards her sister she caught the grateful look in her eyes and heard her sister's voice in her mind. 'Thank you for going along with it.'

Taking a sip of her juice Celestyna winked at Kakyuu. 'You never know I might find my soul mate on Earth.' she shot back at her sister as she peered at her over the rim of her glass. She suppressed a giggle as her sister began to choke on her own juice.

"Princess are you alright?" Healer asked his eyes full of concern. P

lacing her hand up Kakyuu coughed softly and placed her glass of juice down. "I'm fine Healer." She told him her eyes watering slightly from her coughing fit. Celestyna could barely contain her laughter at her older sister's discomfort.

Clearing her throat she stood up. "I should go get ready for the trip." She announced to everyone. Bowing briefly to her sister she turned around and quickly exited the room before her laughter took control of her. Already her body was shaking from the peels of laughter that threatened to pour out. Once the doors were closed she let it out. After she was down she wiped the tears from her eyes. "This is going to be so much fun." She said in a sing song voice as she skipped through the halls.

(Later that night)

The moon was high as the four prepared for their departure. Standing in a circle the four of them clasped hands. Celestyna used her powers to create a barrier around them. Opening her eyes she looked into her sister's mentally wishing her goodbye.

"Sailor Starlight Power Teleport!" All four called out at the same time and in a bright flash of light they shot through the night sky.

When Celestyna felt her body return to solid ground she opened her eyes. She stared in awe as the glow faded around them and she had her first look at Tokyo. "It's magnificent!" She exclaimed as she released Maker and Healer's hands.

She heard Fighter chuckle softly. "We thought the same thing too when we came. In fact I still do." Looking at Fighter Celestyna's eyes softened when she saw the glow in his face.

"So I'm to call you Seiya, Taiki and Yaten now right?" She asked the three men with her. Nodding they smiled at each other, they were home.

End of Chapter One

So I revised chapter one.. I'm going to do that with most of the chapters accept for the last few that are already in the format I want. I noticed that chapter one got a lot of hits but then they dwindled.. just in case the format and the grammatical errors were the problem I'm trying to fix them all now.. if it's now.. I just want to ask (beg) for you to give this story a chance heh.. pwetty pwease? (big teary eyes and stuff)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer in Ch 1... I don't own Sailor Moon.. Yada yada… heh..

Wedding Crashers

Chapter Two

Serena's apartment was a bustle of activity as the girls shifted through various materials and magazines.

"I think the pearl white satin is the best." Commented Rei as she felt the silky smooth material with her fingers.

Serena barely heard what she was saying much less what everyone else was talked about. Looking out the window she wondered as the aching in her heart. When Darien had proposed she has been excited and had said yes without a second though. The ring he had given before his disappearance had been a promise ring and they had made it official after graduation. He had once again left for America, not having been able to finish his studies before because of Galaxia. When he had returned she had noticed a change in him, he was more quiet and reserved. When he kissed her it was usually on the cheek or a brief brushing of the lips. Serena had figured it was because he was trying to take things slow but she felt frustrated and confused, especially when he wouldn't call her for a day or two.

She always told herself he was either busy with work or with his education but she knew that they had grown distant. Her friends though were oblivious. They thought everything was going great between the two of them. A gasp of shock drew her attention away from the window. She gave Mina a confused look as she watched the girl jump up and down with excitement.

"They're back!" She shouted with glee as she passed Amy the magazine she was holding. Getting up from the window seat Serena stepped closer. Her eyes widened in surprise as she took in Amy's look of joy.

"I can't believe it." she heard the girl with hair the color of the ocean say.

"What? Who's back?" Reaching for the magazine she snatched it out of Amy's grasp. What she saw on the cover caused her knees to grow weak. "Seiya?" She whispered softly as she gazed down at the picture of him, Yaten and Taiki.

"But who's the girl?" She heard Lita ask as Serena slowly sat back down. For the first time she noticed the auburn haired girl beside Seiya his arm draped around her.

"It says she's Celestyna Kou. She's to be their opening act for their upcoming concert." She heard Mina comment from what seemed like far away.

"Kou?" Serena's voice was barely above a whisper. Looking up at her friends she caught them staring at her. "You mean like Kou as in sister or something else?"

Shaking her head Lita took the magazine from Serena's limp fingers. "It doesn't say, it just says that she's a brilliant young entertainer that has joined the Three Lights on their tour. They speculate that she is the wife of one of the brothers or of some close relation to them. It looks like she and Seiya are pretty close though." Lita said finishing off with a long whistle.

Serena was shocked at the sudden wetness in her eyes. Her Seiya married? 'Of course he's not my Seiya what am I saying?' She though angrily to herself as she watched her friends read the magazine article. Snapping out of her thoughts she cleared her throat bringing their attention back to her. "When's their concert?" She asked steadily regaining the strength in her voice.

Reading the last paragraph of the article Mina's eyes grew wide. "It says tonight." Serena straightened her shoulders and stood up.

"Then we've got a concert to go to. After all they are our friends right so we should greet them personally." Amy, Mina and Lita both nodding in agreement, however Rei was watching Serena a thoughtful look in her eyes.

Excitedly Mina grabbed her bag from the couch and slipped the strap over her shoulders. "Looks like some shopping is in order girls. I have to find something that will catch Yaten's eye. After all it's not every day your dream man comes back to Earth."

Mina's comment hit Serena like a punch to the stomach. 'Dream man…" Serena closed her eyes and willed the feeling to go away. She had thought a lot about Seiya since he had and the other Starlights had left. He had shown her so much devotion and kindness while Darien was gone that she had come to love him. At the time however she didn't know Darien had been killed by Galaxia and with her future laid out before her she had kept her heart closed to him but he had become important to her and now he was there, in Tokyo, back in her life after two years.

That night as the girls waited in line at the doors to the concert Serena squeezed Darien's hand. She had asked him to come along secretly hoping for his support. It would be hard seeing Seiya again, especially if it turned out that he was married to Celestyna. The crowd of screaming girls around her was causing her head to pound and she gave a small sigh of relief as the doors opened to allow them in. They had managed to get front row seats which surprised Serena seeing as how she had thought the concert would have been sold out long before they had had a chance to get tickets. Sitting her the plush velvet seat in front of the stage she closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing. Behind her eyelids she noticed that the lights and grown dim and a hush had fell over the crowd. She opened her eyes in time to she the flash of techno colored lights begin to cascade across the stage. The bass of the upbeat music seemed to vibrate within her very soul. This music was nothing like The Three Lights had played before. It was more techno-pop. Serena watched wide eyed as a beautiful girl about her height came running on to the stage waving out the crowd.

"How is everyone tonight!" The girl called out cheerfully and smiled as the crowd erupted in applause and screams. "Now I know you've all come to see the Three Lights tonight.." She started off but was cut off but the sound of millions of screaming girls. Placing her hand up she silently called for attention. "But I hope you'll give me a chance to get this party started off right."

The girl's excitement was infections and Serena found herself at the edge of her seat. Turning to Darien her eyes widened as she took in his expression. His gaze was riveted on the girl and she noticed that he hadn't blinked for a full minute. "Darien?" She questioned him grasping his hand and giving it a squeeze. Blinking his eyes he shook his head as if to clear out the cobwebs. "Sorry Serena did you say something?"

Leaning back in her seat she looked from Celestyna to Darien and was surprised to see that the girl was watching them. Apparently Celestyna had caught Serena looking and quickly looked away. "Alright now.. On with the show!" she shouted out as the music changed, the beat slow but increasing.

I still hear your voice,  
When you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch,  
in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness,  
But I dont know why,  
Without you it's hard to survive

(chorus)  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go,  
I Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle,  
Your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I've cried  
The good and the bad times,  
We've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall..

(chorus)  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go,  
Want you in my life.

'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly,  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side.

Artist: Cascada

Title: **Everytime we touch**

(sorry I was to brain dead after work to think up my own lyrics.. The Three Lights will be doing covers too heh.. Sorry)

As the song ended the crowd erupted in applause and stood up. Serena noticed that Darien was one of the first to shoot out of his seat, his gaze unwavering from the girl on the stage. Serena was confused at the emotions that warred within in. She knew she should have been jealous but for some reason she couldn't find any anger or envy in her heart towards this girl, Celestyna seemed too pure somehow. She found herself applauding along with the crowd and anticipating her next song. The next thirty minutes seemed to go by in a blur of lights, techno beat as Celestyna sang, All about us (T.A.T.U), Listen to your heart (D.H.T.) and various other upbeat songs about love. As Celestyna bowed to the crowd a hush fell over the crowd.

Standing up she turned towards her right and extended her hand. "Before I turn the mic over to The Three Stars I'm going to ask a very big favor of someone very close to me. Seiya?"

Gasps were heard through the crowd as Seiya walked on to the stage. Serena felt her heart stop as she looked upon her old friend. 'He looks even better than I remember. A little older but…' Serena's thoughts came to a halt as Seiya turned his dazzling smile to the crowd. She watched as he scanned the crowd and took in a sharp breath as his eyes briefly locked with hers. It felt like time had stood still around Serena as she gazed into his azure eyes. 'Seiya.' The sound of his name in her mind was filled with a longing she could not explain.

The moment passed quickly as he turned to the girl and pulled Celestyna into a warm embrace. Speaking into the mic he looked down at Celestyna. "Thanks Celestyna for that wonderful preformance. How my brothers and I can follow such an act I don't know but we'll try our best." Giggles were heard from the girls around Serena and she had to control herself from rolling her eyes at their adoring sighs.

'He hasn't changed a bit, he's still a charmer.' As the music started she noticed that it was much slower than Celestyna's previous songs. 'A love song?' Serena asked herself silently. Her eyes widened as Seiya started the song.

Seiya:

I'm scared  
So afraid to show I care  
Will she think me weak  
If I tremble when I speak  
What if  
There's another one she's thinking of  
Maybe she's in love  
I'd feel like a fool  
Life can be so cruel  
I don't know what to do

Celestyna:

I've been there  
With my heart out in my hand  
But what you must understand  
You can't let the chance  
To love her pass you by

Both:

Tell her  
Tell her that the sun and moon  
Rise in her eyes  
Reach out to her  
And whisper  
Tender words so soft and sweet  
Seiya:

I'll hold her close to feel her heart beat

Celestyna:

Love will be the gift you give yourself

Celestyna:

Touch her  
With the gentleness you feel inside  
Your love can't be denied  
The truth will set you free  
You'll have what's mean to be  
All in time you'll see

Seiya:

I love her (Celestyna: Then show her)  
Of that much I can be sure (Celestyna: Hold her close to you)  
I don't think I could endure  
If I let her walk away  
When I have so much to say

Both:

Tell her  
Tell her that the sun and moon  
Rise in her eyes  
Reach out to her  
And whisper  
Tender words so soft and sweet

Celestyna:

Hold her close to feel her heart beat

Seiya:

Love will be the gift you give yourself

Seiya:

Love is light that surely glows  
In the hearts of those who know  
It's a steady flame that grows

Celestyna:

Feed the fire with all the passion you can show

Seiya:

Tonight love will assume its place

Celestyna:

This memory time cannot erase

Both:

Your faith will lead love where it has to go

Both:

Tell her  
Tell her that the sun and moon  
Rise in her eyes  
Reach out to her  
And whisper  
Tender words so soft and sweet

Celestyna:

Hold her close to feel her heart beat

Seiya:

Love will be the gift you give yourself

Both:

Never let her go

Artist: Barbara Streisand and Celine Dion

Title: Tell Him

(yeah I know I changed the words to fit the plot.. Sue me.. You'll get nothing mwuahahaha)

As the song died down Serena felt silent tears spill from her eyes as she watched the couple on stage. Both of their gazes seemed to be directed in her direction. Glancing at Darien she once again found his gaze riveted on the girl. The applause around them was deafening. Serena turned back in time to watch Seiya embrace Celestyna and quickly kiss her on the cheek before the girl quickly exited off the stage. The Taiki and Yaten walked in from the direction the girl had ran to and Serena could hear both Mina and Amy's shouting out their names. Looking back at Darien her eyes widened as she followed his gaze. He was staring in the direction the girl had disappeared to.

"Darien?" Her voice seemed to bring him back to reality. Looking down at her she watched as the look in his eyes became more focused.

"She was amazing wasn't she?" He asked almost breathlessly. Shrinking into her seat Serena narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, that she was." She said softly as The Three Lights began to perform.

End Chapter Two

As always comments welcomed. I haven't gotten any review (sniffle) but oh well.. I'm doing this for my own closure gosh darnit.. Heh.. Not that I have anything against Darien it's just that.. Heh.. Well Serena and Seiya were soooo much cuter together.. Nuff said..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer in Chapter One gosh darnit!

Wedding Crashers

Chapter Three

Celestyna watched The Three Lights performed "Lost in You" (Chris Gaines) from the right wing of the stage she found herself glancing continuously in the direction of Serena and Darien. "I can see what she sees in him, he's very attractive." She felt her heart skip a beat as she caught him looking in her direction. "It's like he knows I'm standing here without seeing me." She said breathlessly tearing her gaze away from his. "I've got to get out of here." Turning away she ran to her dressing room and shut the door behind her. Resting her back on the door she closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. "If he has this effect on Serena this is going to be way tough." She said out loud in the silent room.

Back on stage Seiya glanced in the direction of where Celestyna was and was shocked to find her gone. When the song ended Seiya raised his hand and called attention to him. "We will be back after a short break." He told them sweeping the crowd with a dazzling smile. When his gaze fell on Serena he gave her a small wink before walking off the stage with Taiki and Yaten. Making sure their mics were off they scanned the back of the stage.

"Where do you think she went?" Yaten questioned the other two as he looked from Seiya to Taiki.

"Hopefully her dressing room. She doesn't know this planet well enough to go out by herself and Princess Kakyuu would skin us alive if we lose her little sister." Seiya responded as he headed in the direction of the dressing rooms. From behind him he heard the crowd shouting their names and knew that they couldn't stay gone long from the stage.

Knocking on Celestyna's door Seiya relaxed when he heard her muffled response. "Come in." Opening the door he and the other stepped inside the dressing room.

"Are you ok princess?" Seiya asked, his voice full of concern as he took in her flushed features. Nodding Celestyna looked away from him.

"It's the crowd.. They're so full of energy it's over whelming."

Seiya could understand her reaction to the crowd outside, he had felt the same way the first time The Three Lights had performed. Walking to her he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It'll be fine, you'll get used to it." He heard Yaten give a small chuckle and Seiya glared at him.

"The fans will always be over whelming don't let Seiya fool you." Yaten said as he headed back towards the door. Turning back to Celestyina Seiya scanned her face with his azure eyes.

"You sure you'll be ok?" Nodding she pulled away from him. Letting his hand drop to his side Seiya straightened his shoulders. He knew it was more than the crowd that had effected her but he wasn't going to pry. If she wanted to talk about it later she would.

Following Taiki and Yaten back outside Seiya plastered a smile on his face as he prepared to greet the crowd of screaming men and women. The rest of the concert went on without incident and Seiya was grateful when they performed their final song. The crowd didn't notice that they hadn't performed the same music from their first visit to Tokyo. They no longer had a message to send to their princess so they were free to perform any song they wanted. Bowing low to the crowd Seiya thanked everyone for coming. As they went back stage he motioned one of the security guards to him.

"The girl with the blond hair with the buns is to come to our dressing room with her friends. They are special acquaintances of ours." Nodding the security guard hurried off to find the group before they left the auditorium.

Serena had watched the finale of the show in silence. When the music was over and the lights back on she looked towards Darien and found him looking around as if searching for someone.

"I wonder why she didn't come back out to say good bye to the crowd?" She heard him question to himself and her eyes widened.

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought her attention towards the stage. Taking in the security guards serious expression Serena was about to apologize for not leaving her seat when the man motioned to her and her friends. "The Three Lights have invited you and your friends back stage." He told her in a matter of fact voice. Serena couldn't prevent the feeling of joy that sparked in her heart as she heard what the man had said. 'Seiya wants to see us.' Standing up she grasped Darien's hand and practically dragged him out of his seat. Her friends were close behind them as they hurried up the steps and to the back of the stage. Serena's pulse was going a mile a minute as they neared the dressing room of The Three Lights.

Stopping behind the security guard she chewed nervously on her lip as the man knocked briskly on the door. The door swung open to reveal Taiki, a towel draped carelessly around his neck.

"Hey Serena!" He greeted before embracing her warmly. "Long time no see." Serena couldn't seem to find her voice and could only nod. From behind her she heard the girls whispering behind her back before they pushed a very red faced Amy in front of them.

"Taiki…" Amy could barely get his name passed her lips before she was wrapped in his arms, this embrace being much more friendlier than the one Serena had received. Seeming to remember where they were Taiki blushed slightly before releasing Amy.

"Come in everyone." He motioned for them to follow as he entered the dressing room.

Serena silently followed the girls into the dressing room, it seemed as if her legs were made out of jelly. If it weren't for Darien holding her hand she knew she would have surely fell to her knees. Seiya looked just as magnificent up close as he had two years ago. Looking around the room she was surprised to find that Celestyna was not there.

"Looking for someone Odango?" Her head snapped forward as she heard Seiya speak to her.

"The girl that performed earlier…" Serena watched as a small smile appeared on Seiya's face.

"Celestyna is freshening up at the moment. She'll be in shortly. Come sit down."

Serena was grateful for the invitation and sank down in the leather couch nearby. Pulling Darien down with her she gave his hand a small squeeze as the other girls followed suit.

Mina never one to like silence was the first to shoot off the questions like a firing squad. "Why are you guys back? Are you here to stay? Is there a new evil approaching?"

Serena watched as Yaten threw his head back and laughed. Wiping his eyes he turned his gaze to Mina. "One at a time Mina.. One at a time." He told her his voice light and teasing.

Taiki was the one to answer the questions. "We were sent here by Princess Kakyuu. It seems that we've been released from our duties as her protectors and given a chance to live some what normal lives. Whether or not we are here to stay is uncertain and no we have not received any message about a new evil as of yet but as you all know nothing is certain."

The group all nodded in agreement. It had been very quiet in Tokyo since Galaxia had wrought her destruction on the planet.

The sound of the door opening brought everyone's attention to the front of the room. Serena heard Darien take in a sharp breath as Celestyna walked into the room. She was now dressed in a long green silken dress her auburn hair pulled up high on top of her head, curls cascading down below her waist.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." She said in an apologetic voice giving them a sweet smile. Serena had noticed that all three of the Starlights had risen at the entrance of Celestyna and curiously wondered who this girl really was. She resembled Princess Kukyuu a great deal. Seiya was the first one to reach Celestyna's side. Taking her hand he lead the girl further into the room and made the introductions.

"Everyone this is Princess Celestyna she is our reigning princesses' younger sister." Everyone's eyes widened as the real identity of Celestyna Kou was revealed.

"The magazine said her name was Celestyna Kou." Serena found herself saying out loud. Turning towards her Seiya nodded.

"We thought it best if everyone believed she was a relation to us. If asked we're going to tell them she's our cousin."

Serena felt her shoulders sag in relief, 'She's not married to Seiya.' She was shocked at her own thoughts and the happiness the news had brought her. 'What am I saying, it shouldn't matter to me whether or not her and Seiya are together.' Looking up at Darien she once again found his gaze locked on Celestyna.

"You must be Princess Serenity." She heard the girls musical voice and looked up to find the girl staring down at her. Making a customer bow Celestyna lowered her head.

"Please don't.. such formality makes me nervous." Serena told her with a nervous giggle. Looking up Celestyna grinned, her eyes twinkling,

"Me too." Before Serena knew it she was enveloped in Celestyna's embrace. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Celestyna told Serena as she released her. Beside her Darien had stood up and cleared his throat as if to say, are you going to introduce me?.

Looking from Celestyna to Darien Serena smiled. "Princess this is my fiancé and future King of Crystal Tokyo." Serena watched as Darien bowed low and captured Celestyna's hand. Pressing a quick kiss on the auburn haired girl'ss palm he stood up. Serena noticed Celestyna close her hand and brought her eyes up to the young girl's face in time to her cheeks reddened slightly.

"You're a very lucky girl Serena." She heard Celestyna say softly. The sound of Seiya clearing his throat brought every one's attention to him.

"It's been a very tiring night Princess. I believe we should head home so that you may get some rest. We've had a long journey and there is so much to do tomorrow."

Sighing Celestyna rolled her eyes. "Was he this overbearing before?" She asked Serena an impish light in her eyes. Laughing Serena nodded,

"Worse." The rest of the group around them chuckled as Seiya yelled and indignant, "Hey!" at the remark.

Saying their good byes the group left the Starlights and their princess to prepare for their departure to wherever they were staying. Serena wondered if they had leased their old apartment or not and cursed herself silently for not inquiring on where they were staying. With her hand in Darien's Serena followed the girls out of the building and to their cars ignoring their excited chatter the entire way. Now that Darien was away from the presence of the princess he finally giving Serena his full attention.

"Are you ok Serena, you look kind of pale." Stopping she looked up into this blue eyes and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine, just a lot to take in in one night." Nodding in agreement he opened the passenger door of his car and waited as she sat down. Closing it he quickly made his way to the driver side and got in. The drive to Serena's apartment was spent in silence Serena thinking of Seiya and Darien thinking of the beautiful auburn haired girl that had joined with the Starlights. Serena turned to Darien as he parked his car in front of her apartment. Leaning towards him she closed her yes. Darien's kiss on the cheek was like cold water being doused on her. It was almost as if it was rehearsed and more brotherly than the kisses she had received in the past. Opening her eyes she sat back and opened the door.

"Good night Serena." He told her as he turned the key in the ignition.

"Good night Darien." She responded softly as she exited the car and shut the door behind her. Once in her apartment she dropped her keys on the table next to the door and slipped off her shoes.

"Things are changing I can feel it." She heard a voice say from the kitchen.

"Luna?" Serena called out as she padded her way to the kitchen. Her eyes widened as she saw Luna and Artemis snuggled close together on the floor.

"What do you mean by things are changing?" Startled Luna looked up at her, her eyes revealing the fact that Serena had just walked in to a conversation she was not supposed to hear.

End of Chapter Three.

As always, comments welcomed.. Heh.. Changed it to where it allows anonymous comments so feel free to praise, flame or give pointers.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer in Ch 1 so there :0P lol

Wedding Crashers

Chapter Four

Shortly after the group left the Starlights Celestyna felt a chill and gasped. Seiya snapped out of his thoughts of Serena and looked upon the princess with concern. "What is it?"

Rubbing her shoulders as if to get warm Celestyna walked to the window. "Evil, it's coming." In her mind she heard someone's cries of help. "We've got to go now!" She said darting to the door and swinging it open. The three left in the room looked at each other with wide eyes before running after her. Arriving outside of the auditorium they stopped panting as they gazed on the rigid figure of their princess. "Fighter, Maker, Healer transform now!"

"Yes princess." the called out in unison.

"Fighter Star Power, Make Up!"

"Maker Star Power, Make Up"

"Healer Star Power, Make up"

Celestyna watched the three men transform, their regular suits being replaced by armor, Seiyas was red, black and gold, Taikie's was purple, black and gold, while Yatens was green, black and gold. (picture Darien's princely get up.. heh).

"Stage on!"

Touching the star pendent around her neck she looked up to the sky and called out...

"Dancer Star Power, Make Up!"

Speechless the three Starlights watched as Celestyna transformed in a glimmer of sparkles and rainbow colors.

"Stage On."

When the transformation was complete Celestyna stood before them as Dancer, dressed in similar to the Starlights old fukus except in was made of jade colored silked with a skirt that flowed to the middle of her thigh. Celestyna took in their surprised expressions and flipped her hair over her shoulder, "What did you expect me to be helpless. My sister's the ruler not me." She stated her chin held proudly up.

"We better go." Seiya stated returning everyone's attention to the reason they had transformed. With quiet stealth the four ran down the streets, Celestyna in the lead. Coming to a halt in the part they gasped at the scene before them. Bodies were strewn all over the place, they faces blank and lifeless. Above them floated a man with long golden hair and eyes.

"Ah Starlights.. I see you've come just in time to die." He said in a cold voice. "Ultimate Solar Eclipse!" He yelled as he threw and energy ball at the four standing before him. Grabbing Dancer by the waist Fighter jumped to the left while Healer and Maker dodged to the right barely escaping the blast. Standing up Dancer narrowed her eyes at the man.

"Who are you?" She yelled at him her fists clinched. With a evil chuckle of menace the man floated to the ground. He was dressed all in white, his eyes and hair being the only color he possessed. "I'm Sol, the supreme ruler of the Sun the only source of light for this poor pathetic galaxy. How dare you try to come back to my galaxy to help this poor excuse for a planet."

Standing up beside Dancer Fighter stepped infront of her. "What makes you hate this planet so"  
He questioned Sol, a muscle twitched in his jaw as he kept his anger in check.

Shrugging his shoulders Sol walked closer to the group. "I've given this planet many chances to prosper but each time the inhabitants have failed to bring peace to this world. I can't abide such incompetence anymore. It's better to destroy it than to allow them to go on."

Shaking his head Fighter's body grew rigid. "I won't let you do this." He told Sol, his voice shaking with emotion.

Laughing Sol raised his hand and with a burst of invisible energy sent Fighter flying back nearly missing Dancer. "Go back to your own galaxy and let me deal with mine." His voice was cold and void of emotion as he gazed upon the three that remained standing. "And you princess..." He looked at Dancer, "You're way out of your league here."

Dancer's eyes widened in panic as Sol took another step closer to her. "Star Gentle Uterus!" was heard being yelled on the other side of Dancer as a flash of light shot towards Sol.

Sol seemed to vanish into thin air then reappeared above them. "Nice try but not good enough." He said as he sent another blast of invisible power in Maker's direction. Dancer cried out in horror as Maker was sent flying backwards just as Fighter had. Both were now unconscious on the ground which left only herself and Healer.

'This isn't good' She thought, panic beginning to set in. Suddenly another voice was heard in the park.

"Uranus World Shaking!" Which was proptly followed by "Neptune Deep Submerge." Both attacks combined together as they sailed straight towards Sol. Dancer turned to look at the newcomers. There behind her stood a tall woman with short sandy blonde hair and another one, only short, with hair the color of Caribean sea. However impressive the attack was Sol still managed to dodge it, retreating higher in the sky.

"This isn't finished yet. I will destroy this planet and all who are on it." He called out to them before disappearing in a flash of light.

Turning around Dancer ran to Fighter's side. "Fighter! Fighter please wake up!" Slowly Fighter's eyes began to open and Dancer gave a sigh of relief before checking on Maker who was also slowly coming to.

"Why have you returned?" Came a voice behind her. Turning abruptly she found herself staring into the crystal blue eyes of Sailor Uranus as the Sailor Scout towered over her.

"We came to Earth because out princess commanded us to." She told the older woman, her chin held up defiantly. She saw a brief softening in Uranus' eyes at Dancer's show of courage.

"It seems you have arrived just in time to save this planet once more." Said the Neptune as she came to stand beside

Uranus. Dancer watched as Uranus flinched, her eyes become narrowed and cold once more. "We do not need their help."

"The hell you don't." Came Fighter's weak reply as he stood up.

Turning towards Fighter Uranus glared at him. "I see you've finally chosen a gender" She threw at him, her voice full of sarcasm.

Smirking Fighter came to stand beside Dancer. "I see you haven't" he responded as he took Dancer by the arm. "Come away princess. We must take you home to rest."

Dancer saw Uranus' eyes widen in surprise as Fighter called her 'princess'. "How many princesses does your planet have?" She asked the three Starlights in disbelief.

Shrugging off Fighter's hand Dancer turned to Uranus. "Two, my sister and I. From what I hear the Moon Kingdom had even more than that. Yourself included, Haruka."

Uranus gasped as Dancer used her human name. Satisfied that she had shaken Uranus a little Dancer turned around and walked back to Fighter's side just as the other Sailor Scouts came running into the park accompanied by Tuxedo Mask. Dancer arched a shapely brow as the remaining Scouts came to a halt in front of them.

"You're late." Said Healer his face an unreadable mask as he looked upon the others.

"We couldn't pinpoint the exact location of the energy." Replied Mercury as she put away her computer.

"What's going on here?" Mars asked as she looked at the bodies strewn on the ground around them. "Are they dead?"

Crouching down Mercury checked the pulse of one of the people nearby. "No just unconscious. Actually it appears that they are waking up."

Turning Dancer watched as one person after the other began to moan softly. "We can't allow them to remember what has happened." She told Healer as she extended her hand to him. Nodding he took her hand and closed his eyes.

"Star Gentle Memory Embrace!" they called out in unison.

The Earth Scouts along with Tuxedo Mask watched in awe as a golden glow began to emanate from Dancer and Maker. The glow became a wave that washed over the bodies that lay on the ground. When the glow faded Healer and Dancer released each others hands.

"We've got to leave before they wake up." Tuxedo Mask commented, causing everyone to look at him. Nodding in agreement. The group quickly left the park and headed for the temple, the only safe place where they could discuss the matter at hand.

Back into their usual appearances the group sat around them room looking from one another. Celestyna said between Seiya and Taiki while Serena sat between Darian and Haruka. Celestyna had noticed that Serena had been quiet, not even speaking in the park when the remainder Sailor Scouts had appeared.

Clearing her throat Celestyna broke the silence. "It appears you have a new enemy, or maybe possibly and old one. He calls himself Sol the ruler of the Sun. Everyone's attention was on the girl as she relayed the events that had happened in the park and what Sol had said to them. While she had been retelling the events she had noticed a black cat watching her curiously from it's place at Serena's feet.

"I heard many stories regarding Sol during the reign of the Moon Kingdom."

Celestyna was shocked into silence as she heard the cat speak. "You must be Luna." She said as she bent down to caressed the cat on her crescent marked head.

"And you are Princess Celestyna of the planet Kinmoku."

Nodding Celestyna sat. "You're past self frequented both the courts of The Moon Kingdom and Earth during the Silver Millennium." Her statement shocked Celestyna for she had no recollection of ever seeing the Moon Kingdom nor Earth.

"I'm afraid I don't remember those times Luna." She told the black cat sadly. She felt Seiya's arm go around her and the comforting squeeze caused her to look up at him. "Do you remember Silver Millennium?" She asked him, her eyes searching his face. Shaking his head he closed his eyes.

"No, maybe it was before my time. Maybe it was only royalty that was reincarnated then."

Celestyna looked at Luna and her eyes widened at the thoughtful expression in the cat's amber eyes. 'There's something she's not telling us or them.' She thought to herself but decided it was best to leave it alone for now.

Standing up she felt Seiya's arm drop from around her. Walking to the doorway she looked up at the night sky.

"It's amazing how something life giving like the sun can be ruled by something so evil." She said sadly a tear slipping silently down her cheek.

"Maybe he wasn't always this way." Came Serena's voice from behind her. Turning she found the girl standing a few inches behind her.

"Serena.. You think that we can somehow change his mind, convince him that what he's doing is wrong and persuade him to give Earth another chance?"

Nodding Serena turned towards her friends a determined look in her eyes. "We've battled countless enemies before and showed them the error of their ways. Sol can't be anymore different than them."

Celestyna heard Yaten laugh and glared at him. "Yeah.. no different other than the fact that he's way stronger than anything you Sailor Scouts and we Starlights combined have ever come up against. I think he's even more powerful than Galaxia."

Celestyna didn't care much for his negative tone. Walking up to him she popped him on the back of his head. "Stop thinking so negative Yaten. There's always a way." Yaten looked down at his feet, his face flushed from Celestyna's scolding.

"You're alot more violent than your sister." She heard Rei comment teasingly.

Looking up Celestyna tossed a mischievous look at her. "Of course, I'm younger and more prone to outbursts." She told them matter of factly before she took her seat next to Seiya once more. 'Ok so now I have to stop a wedding, get Serena together with Seiya and help save this planet. What have I gotten myself into?' Looking at Serena and Darien she found the couple staring at them. Serena's gaze was fixed on Seiya while Darien's was on her.

"My sister says you two are to be married in two weeks. With this new evil do you think it is wise to continue on with the plan. It may pay to wait until we deal with Sol." Celestyna watched as Serena opened her mouth to comment, however, Darien was the first to respond.

"That's actually a very good idea. We don't know what dangers are ahead of us and with tonights events there's no telling whether or not there will be a wedding or not."

A gasp of shock went through the room. "What is that supposed to mean?" Asked Mina, her eyes wide with horror.

Shrugging Darien squeezed Serena's hand, "If we can't manage to save this planet then we won't be able to have the wedding. The safety of this planet comes before all else right Serena?"

Celestyna watched as Serena looked away from Darien, "He's right. This world is to precious to us to ignore the trouble at hand for our own selfish reasons. I feel confident that we will save this planet"

The strength in Serena's voice surprised Celestyna, though she was over joyed to hear that the wedding was now postponed she felt guilty about her previous thoughts. 'Their world is in jeopardy and I'm plotting to break up the 'destined' King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo.' However she pushed the feelings of guilt away, Fate was what led her here, her sister had told her the future had changed and she was damned if she would allow Fate to be denied.

End of Chapter Four

Yeah I know I'm updating like mad crazy but I've got an idea so I'm running like crazy with it. I just can't help myself lol... sorry to all those that are still waiting for updates on my other fics.. I'm trying to find inspiration for them. Not being able to watch Port Charles I'm a bit stuck on "A Change" and with my Vampire Diaries one I'm just completely brain dead so any suggestions are welcomed.. as always feel free to comment, flame, critique all that good stuff. Sorry if there are any typos, working on a different comp that only has note pad (sniffle)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Just a reminder I do not nor ever will own Sailor Moon.. except for the dvd collection I will take to my grave mwuahahahaha... lol.. just kidding I'll leave them to my daughter.

Wedding Crashers

Chapter Five

The rest of the group looked at each other and uncomfortable silence permeating the room after Serena's response. The understood the reason for the delay but it was still a shock to them that Serena would agree so willingly to the delay. Coughing lightly Seiya watched as all eyes turned to him. "It's been a long night. We all really need our rest. If Rei doesn't mind we can all meet up here tomorrow when it's convenient for everyone else."

Nodding Rei replied, "Around 2 p.m. Chad and my grandfather will be leaving tomorrow to visit another temple in the next city around noon so that should give everyone enough time to rest."

Everyone nodded as they began to stand up and head for the door. Grabbing Seiya's arm Celestyna leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Offer to walk Serena home." Seiya's eyes widened at Celestyna's words.

"But she has Darien to walk her home." He replied softly enough for the others to not hear. Shaking her head Celestyna gave him a small smile.

"Trust me." Turning to the group she cleared her throat.

"Taiki I want you to escort Amy home, Yaten I want you to escort Mina home. With this latest attack no one is safe walking home by themselves."

Seiya watched as the two other Starlights nodded in agreement and left the temple with Amy and Mina at their sides. Turning towards Serena he caught her looking at him. "Darien if you don't mind I'd like to walk Serena home that is if you don't mind Serena." Serena's eyes widened in surprise at Seiya's invitation.

"Who will escort Princess Celestyna home?" From beside her she felt Darien move from her side.

"It would be my honor to escort Celestyna home." Serena's first instinct was to stop him but for some reason she remained silent as she watched Darien offer his arm to Celestyna.

Glancing behind his shoulder Darien looked at Seiya, "You two be careful." he told them as he walked Celestyna out of the temple and down the stars to his awaiting car leaving Seiya, Serena and Rei alone with Haruka and Michelle. Haruka, however, did not have any problem disagreeing with Seiya escorting Serena home.

"I'll walk her home Kou." She said briskly stepping towards Serena. Michelle's hand on her arm halted Haruka.

"I think Seiya should take Serena home Ruka, they have some catching up to do after all." Michelle's gentle voice was but firm. Regretfully Haruka followed Michelle out of the temple glaring behind her shoulder at Seiya the entire way.

"Watch your step Seiya Kou." She told him darkly before disappearing down the temple steps. Running his fingers through his hair nervously Seiya gave Serena a small smile.

"Well I guess that settles it." He said before offering her his hand. Taking Seiya's hand Serena looked at Rei before allowing Seiya to pull her through the door way.

"Race you down the stairs?" He asked her teasingly as he looked down into her baby blue eyes. 'He can't be serious.' She thought to herself as she took in his smiling face.

'He is serious.' Snatching her hand away she gave him a lopsided grin before bolting down the steps. "Eat my dust Seiya Kou!" She called out over her shoulder as she took the steps two at a time. She could hearing him gaining on her, his steps just seconds aways from hers. Serena looked out the corner of her eye as a red blur passed her.

"Not fair you're cheating!" She yelled as she looked at his back in front of her.

"I never cheat Odango I win fair and square." He called out in response as he hit the bottom step and turned around. Serena was running far to fast to stop in time. Colliding with Seiya she knocked him backwards and on to the ground. Lifting her head from his chest she looked into his laughing eyes and felt the familiar feeling of irritation that only Seiya could cause.

"Stop laughing at me" She cried in what sounded similar to her old childish voice.

Capturing her face in his hands the look in his eyes sobered quickly, "I'd never laugh at you." He told her softly their faces mere inches apart. The tender look in his eyes took Serena's breath away and she felt herself falling into their azure depths.

"Seiya I..." She didn't know what she was about to say, the words seemed to allude her.

"Odango.." He was so close she could feel his breath on her cheeks and his heart beating in his chest.

It dawned on her that she was lying on the ground in front of the temple in Seiya's arms. Pushing herself up she dusted off her pants and glared down at him. "Next time move out off of the way." She told him angrily as she moved to past him.

Capturing her arm he spun her around to face him. "And let you fall to the ground, never. When I'm near I'll always catch you." He said to her his voice holding a promise that Serena was too afraid to contemplate. Looking down at his hand on her arm she raised a brow. Noticing the look Seiya released her arm.

"I better get you home." Serena relayed the directions to her apartment to him and they walked together in silence the entire way. 'So much for catching up' Seiya thought sadly to himself. He knew he had left himself get carried away back at the temple when he challenged her to a race but Serena had seemed so serious and tense the entire night and he longed to hear her musical laughter once more.

Stopping at the gate that lead to her apartment Seiya stuffed his hands in his pocket and looked down at his feet.

"Thanks for walking me home Seiya." Serena said softly, bringing his attention back to her face. Shaking his head Seiya gave her a charming smile.

"It was the least I could do. I would have worried all night if I hadn't seen you safely home." Leaning forward he brushed a soft kiss on her cheek before stepping back. "Good night Odango."

Wide eyed Serena opened the gate and stepped through it. Walking up to her front door she felt Seiya's eyes watching her as she unlocked her door with shaky hands. Before closing the door behind her she stole a glance at him and saw him watching her, the look in his eyes unreadable from that far away.

Giving Seiya a small wave she stepped through the threshold of the door and closed it behind her, the sound echoing in the silent apartment. Leaning against the door she placed her hand on her cheek where his lips and momentarily touched and she felt a small bitter sweet ache in her chest. Shaking her head she dropped her hand to her side and slipped her shoes off.

'Tomorrow morning Luna will explain what she was talking about when I came home earlier and tell me more about Celestyna's role in my past." Many questions were churning around in her head as she climbed the stairs to her room. Changing into her night gown she slipped under the lavender scented cotton sheets of her bed. Her eyes felt heavy as she stared up at the ceiling. The day had been exhausting and Serena felt herself drifting off to sleep before she knew it.

With his hands in his pockets still Seiya walked down the street his thoughts on Serena. Arriving at the hotel Seiya was surprised to find Celestyna waiting up for him in the sitting room.

"Well?" She asked him, her eyes full of curiosity. Dropping on to the couch Seiya rested his arms behind his head.

"Well what?" He asked closing his eyes. He knew she wasn't going to let him get any rest without telling her about his time with Serena.

"What happened when you walked her home?" Celestyna was at the edge of her seat, her eyes wide.

"Nothing much really." Celestyna felt herself becoming annoyed with the nonchalant way Seiya was handling her questions.

"Nothing much! You were alone with her for like almost an hour and 'nothing much' happened. Come on Seiya spill it!" She was near bursting with curiosity as Seiya opened his eyes and gave her a sly smile but said nothing.

"Fighter you better tell me what happened or so help me I'll send you home!" She threatened coming to her feet in a flash. Throwing his head back Seiya laughed at Celestyna's empty threat. The pillow smashing in his face, however, abruptly stopped his laughter.

Throwing the pillow back at her Seiya stood up. "I walked her home and kissed her good night on the cheek ok!" His voice clearly stated that he was tired of her nosing into his business.

Smiling sheepishly Celestyna plopped back down in her seat and curled her feet under her. "Now as that so hard?"

Seiya gave a cry of exasperation as he launched another pillow at her. "You're impossible. I don't know how your sister can put up with you." He said walking towards the door to his room.

"It's called love Seiya, it lets you see beyond someone's faults." She called out to his retreating back.

Seiya knew exactly what she meant his own love for Serena two years ago to look beyond her childish antics to the beautiful caring girl she was then and still was. He did not respond to Celestyna's comment only tossed a wave at her behind his back before closing his bedroom door. As his eyes adjusted to the dark room he gave a soft groan. He had forgotten that they had planned after the concert to put away the clothing and various items they had bought on their return to Earth. Now as he looked at his room cluttered with shopping bags he shook his head.

"This'll have to wait until tomorrow." He grumbled as he pushed the bags off his bed and stripped down to his boxers. Slipping under the covers Seiya sighed deeply as he rest his head on his arms at looked up at the ceiling. His thoughts, as always, were on Serena and he wondered if she was sleeping peacefully before he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to claim him.

Back in the sitting room Celestyna sat on her chair a small smile playing on her lips as she relived her drive home with Darien. The young man had been quiet most of the drive to the hotel. When he had stopped the car Celestyna had surprised him back launching herself into his arms giving him a warm embrace as she thanked him for the ride home. Celestyna had felt his arms tighten around her momentarily before finally releasing her. She remember clearly the look in his eyes. His blue eyes had darkened with an emotion she had never seen before and the intensity of it had made her nervous. She had quickly spoken her good byes as she opened the door leaving him to watch her walk through the revolving doors of the hotel.

Now as she sat along in the sitting room Celestyna wondered at the look in his eyes and felt a shiver run up her back. Shaking her head she stood up and walked towards her room. Taiki and Yaten had yet to return but she wasn't worried about them. She would have felt it if they were in any trouble.

"Maybe they're having better luck than Seiya." She whispered to no one in particular as she closed the door behind her.

Unlike Seiya Celestyna had had time to organize her room after Darien had dropped her off. The glow of the lap on her beside table caused the wine colored silk comforter on her bed to shimmer invitingly. 'Tomorrow I'll come up with something else that'll cause those two to be together alone again.'She thought happily to herself as she quickly changed for bed. She heard the sound of the door to their hotel room opening and closing followed by the hushed voices of Taiki and Yaten's voices. Smiling Celestyna closed her eyes. 'I've got a big day ahead of me tomorrow.' She thought sleepily to herself as she felt herself drifting off.

End of Chapter Five

Sorry if it seemed shorter than the rest. Had to drive my mother home from the vet tonight, they had to put her dog to sleep because she had cancer so if this chapter sucked majorly please forgive me. As always comments and all that are welcomed. Much love to all that have reviewed. To the anonymous one.. that was alot of questions smile I hope to answer them all eventually. Once again this computer only has note pad so please forgive the choppy paragraphs and the misspelled words.. I hope to be able to reclaim my regular comp back tomorrow.. heh BTW: I prefer using Darien, Serena, ect because they just flow better.. However I had to keep Haruka.. it seems more masculine some how than Amara.. heh..


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer in Chapter One so there:OP

Wedding Crashers

Chapter Six

The next day dawned bright and clear. It was almost easy to believe that nothing threatened the Earth but the scouts along with the Starlights knew otherwise. Opening her eyes Celestyna stretched and looked about the room a small smile curving her mouth. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed she stood up and wiggled her toes as she yawned. Padding to the bathroom in her bare feet she took her time getting ready for the day, figuring that Taiki, Yaten and Seiya would sleep in.

She had been mildly surprised that Earth had almost all the same things her planet did. The flowers were different but it seemed that Earth humans had the same idea when it came to comfort. As she ran her bath she undressed and threw her clothes in the basket at the door. With a sigh of pleasure she slipped into the warm bath closing her eyes.

'Now to plot the demise of Darien and Serena's romance.' She thought to herself a sly smile creeping up on her face.

She was sorry that she had to separate such a cute couple but Fate had other things in store for them she was sure of it. She noticed the way Serena looked at Seiya, there was a connection there and Celestyna knew that she had to somehow make it even stronger.

'Aside from putting her in mortal danger what can I do?' Serena had two 'knights in shining armor' and with them both on Earth there was no way she could guarantee that Darien wouldn't get there before Seiya plus she didn't really want to put Serena in any danger anyways. The girl was way too nice to ever even come close to hurting.

'Maybe I should ring Darien up and ask him to show me around the city, which would leave Serena alone.. Then Seiya could just happen to call her or better yet stop by her house before the meeting to walk her to the temple.' She liked that thought.

Now all she had to do was find out Darien's number so she could contact them. On her planet they had directory assistance therefore it was only natural that Earth would have something like that. Sinking further deep into the tub she held her breath as she submerged herself in it's warm depths.

……………………….

Opening his eyes Seiya groaned as the light filtered through the windows and into his eyes.

"Blasted sun." He grumbled as he threw the covers over his head. He had a few hours to go before the meeting at the temple and he wanted to see Serena alone before the meeting. When the others were around he didn't get a chance to talk with her and he missed their talks. It was like he could tell her almost anything. He heard the muffle sounds of Taiki and Yaten arguing in the sitting room about where to go for breakfast.

Rolling his eyes he threw the covers off and walked to the bathroom connected to his room to take a quick shower. In less than ten minutes he was showered and dressed ready for the day ahead of him. Opening his door he walked out into the sitting room where Yaten and Taiki were still disagreeing where to eat.

"How about we let Celestyna decide after all it is her first morning here on Earth." He said evenly attempting to put an end to the argument. This seemed to satisfy Taiki and Yaten. The sound of Celestyna's door opening caused them to turn and watch as she walked out of her room dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a green tank top.

"I think I like Earth's fashions." She said with a smile as she gave a small turn. Nodding appreciatively the three took in the princesses casual appearance. She looked like anyone else in Tokyo.

"You'll fit in nicely." Taiki commented handing Celestyna her hand bag.

"We've decided to allow you to choose where we are going to have breakfast." Yaten said as he watched Celestyna slip the strap of the hand bag over her shoulder. Looking from one to the other Celestyna chewed on her bottom lip nervously,

'They are so going to freak.' She thought to herself before shaking her head. "I've already got plans." She told them stepping towards the door.

"You what?" The three asked in unison. Turning back around she shot them a charming smile.

"Darien is taking me out to breakfast then he's going to show me around Tokyo till the meeting. You guys will have to find someone else to occupy your time. Amy… Mina.. Serena perhaps?" When she spoke Serena's name she looked directly at Seiya.

Seiya's eyes widened in surprise at what Celestyna said. "How did you accomplish that?"

Blushing slightly Celestyna turned her face away. "I picked up the phone and gave the receptionist Darien's name. She connected the call, we talked and the rest you already know." Waving at them she darted out the door and closed it quickly not allowing them the time to question her further. The three of them stood looking at each other dumb founded.

"We should follow her for her own protection." Taiki said, his tone serious. Nodding in agreement Yaten moved towards the door.

Shaking his head Seiya grabbed Yaten's arm. "She'll be fine. Darien can protect her." 'And if he doesn't I'll kill him.' He added silently to himself. He knew that he sounded just as protective as Haruka was around Serena but Celestyna was their princess. However, he trusted Darien to keep Serena safe when they had left to go back to their planet and he had kept her safe this far. Looking after Celestyna couldn't be nearly as hard as Serena….

Deciding to call up Amy and Mina Taikie and Yaten invited the two girls to have breakfast with them. After walking them home the previous night they realized that they were one of the reasons why they missed Earth so much. Seiya was left alone in the hotel room contemplating what he should do with his time before he went to the temple. Celestyna's words came back to him.

"Maybe I should go visit Serena before the meeting." It was the perfect time, Darien having his hands full showing Celestyna around, Taiki and Yaten off with Amy and Mina. The only person that could stand in his way would be Haruka and he hoped like hell the young woman wasn't anywhere near Serena's apartment when he showed up. Whistling softly he locked the door behind him before starting towards the elevator.

……………………………

Groggily Serena woke up at the sound of Luna scratching at the door. Jumping out of bed she ran to her bedroom door and opened it. Silently she watched the black cat slink into her room and jump on her bed.

"And where have you been all night?" Serena asked, her eyes narrowing as she sat down on the bed next to Luna.

"Serena you're starting to sound like your mother." Luna said sleepily as she stretched in the sun light. Scowling Serena picked Luna up and held her over her head.

"Spill it Luna.. What have you been up to?" Giving her a disgruntled look Luna nipped lightly on Serena's hand hard enough to cause her to let go but not hard enough to hurt her. Once more curling up on the bed Luna looked at Serena, her amber eyes unreadable.

"I was conversing with Artemis." She told her matter of factly before closing her eyes. Quirking a curious brown Serena slipped down to her knees on the floor putting her face inches away from Luna's.

"Conversing about what?" Curiosity was beginning to get the best of her.

"Serena just because I'm your cat and guardian doesn't mean I'm supposed to tell you what I'm doing every second of the day." Luna said, her eyes still closed she added, "Now if you don't terribly mind I'd like to get some sleep." Serena's eyes widened at the briskness of Luna's tone. She was about to nudge the little black cat when a knock on her front door caught her attention.

'I wonder who that could be this early.' She thought to herself as she cast a brief glance at Luna before walking out the door and down the stars.

"Coming!" She called out as someone once more knocked on her door. Opening the door she was shocked to see Seiya standing on her door step dressed in jeans and a red t-shirt.

"Shouldn't you ask who's at the door before opening it or look through the peep hole before opening the door Odango? What's the point in having a peep hole if you don't use it?" He asked her teasingly as he stepped inside her apartment not giving her a chance to invite him in or slam the door in his face. Closing the door behind him Serena stepped back, her mouth still slightly opened in shock at seeing him so earlier in the morning in her apartment, alone..

"Speechless? Never thought I'd see the day the mouth of Tokyo was speechless." He said as he looked down at her. Annoyed that he would invite himself into her apartment and tease her allowed Serena to finally find her voice.

"I am not the 'mouth of Tokyo'!" She exclaimed furiously placing her hands on her hips. Throwing his head back he laughed, finally there was the Serena he had come to know and love. "There you go laughing at me again!" Did her aggravation know no bounds. Picking up one of her shoes from beside the door she launched it at him catching him mid stomach. Hunching over Seiya coughed his laughter stopping abruptly. 'It must be the season to throw things at men.' He thought his lips twitched with suppressed laughter.

"Sorry Odango.. I didn't mean to insult you." He said holding his hand out in a sign of peace. "Truce?"

Relaxing slightly Serena crossed her arms over her chest and felt herself grinning in spite of herself. "For now." She replied she watched him straighten up. "What are you doing here?" There were millions of questions going through her mind. Shrugging Seiya picked up her shoe and placed it back beside the other one.

"I came by to ask if you wanted to have breakfast with me." Chewing on her bottom lip nervously Serena looked at his face, reading the serious expression in his eyes.

"I'm supposed to meet Darien before the meeting at the temple." She said softly as she led him into the living room.

"Darien's showing Celestyna around Tokyo today." Turning around abruptly Serena gave him a confused look.

"How did that happen?" She knew that she should have been mad that Darien had made other plans, with another girl at that, without consulting her but she couldn't find it in her heart to be angry. After Celestyna was new in town and Darien seemed to get along well with the princess. 'A little too well.' Said a small voice in the back of her head. Giving herself a mental shake Serena gestured towards the living room. "Have a seat, I'll be ready in a few minutes. Then you can tell me how the princess managed to get Darien to agree to take in a little bit of sight seeing."

She waited for Seiya to take a seat on the couch before running back upstairs to change. Once in her room she closed her door and headed straight for her closet. Throwing several outfits out of the closet and on to the bed she wasn't surprise to hear Luna mumbling to herself.

"What was that Luna?" Opening one eye Luna gave Serena a scathing look.

"Can't a cat get some sleep around here without having last seasons jeans thrown on them?" Glaring at Luna Serena turned back to her closet.

"I'll have you know that those jeans are still the height of fashion at the moment." She replied not bothering to look back at Luna after she threw another pair of pants on to the bed. Deciding on a baby blue sun dress with an empire waist Serena slipped her night gown off and busied with her under garments as she hurriedly raced back an forth from the bath room to her room. Within ten minutes she was completely dressed with her hair once more twisted into her usual hair style. 'One of these days I'm going to have to do something dramatic with my hair, maybe it would look good short like Amy's?'

Studying her reflection in the mirror she shook her head, "Nah.."

Leaving the clothes on the bed for later Serena walked out of her room and back down stairs. Seiya was still sitting on her couch staring out the window as she walked back into the living room. "Ready when you are." She called out cheerfully. Standing up Seiya turned to greet her but the words he was about to say froze in her throat. He had never seen her looking anymore lovely than she did at that very moment. Clearing his throat he gave her a small smile.

"That color suites you, brings out your eyes." He told her, his voice a bit more rough sounding that he had intended. Blushing Serena turned back towards the hallway.

"So how did she manage it?" She asked Seiya, glancing over her shoulder at the dark haired young man.

"Who?" Came his confused reply his thoughts on Serena and not on anything else.

"Celestyna… how did she manage to talk Darien into showing her the city?" Shrugging Seiya tore his gaze away from her face.

"Apparently Celestyna called Darien up to ask him if he would show her around town. He's one of the first people she's talked with here on Earth so I believe she feels more comfortable around him than any of the scouts. Plus she had this crazy idea that Taiki, Yaten and I spend out morning with someone other than her."

Shaking her head Serena laughed softly. "Does she always get what she wants?" She asked as she grabbed her keys from the table beside the door. Nodding Seiya opened the door for her and followed her out into the bright sunlight.

"Mostly. Even Kakyuu is guilty of cantering to Celestyna's whims." Grinning Serena walked beside Seiya, the warm but comfortable breeze filtering through her hair.

"I wouldn't doubt it." She replied laughter evident in her voice. Looking down at her as they walked Seiya couldn't get over the graze in which she walked now.

Before she had been clumsy now she seemed even more like a princess than Celestyna.

"You've changed a lot since I last saw you Serena." Seiya said softly as they passed one building after the other.

'More than you know.' Serena thought sadly as they continued down the street. Keeping her tone cheerful Serena replied, "Well since I'm going to be a future queen I need to first figure out how to act like a princess. Neither Queens or Princesses can be seen in public making an ass out of themselves." She told him in clipped matter of fact tone.

"I suppose you're right." Seiya replied softly, he missed Serena being clumsy he had always thought she looked cute while she pouted after tripping and falling over someone or something. 'Hopefully she hasn't changed too much.' He thought sadly too him self as he watched the girl walking beside him, a curious glint in his eyes.

End Chapter Six

Sorry guys.. Dead tired.. It's now my birthday whoo hooo.. I have to take my daughter to her cardiologist appointment. Hopefully I'll get good new.. I really don't know what I'll do if she has to have surgery. If I don't update later on please forgive me. I'll try to get in a couple more chapters before the weekend robs me of all my free time. Much love to all.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon... heh.. if I did weeeeelllll.. you all know where it would have gone lol

Wedding Crashers

Chapter Seven

Celestyna was at the moment having the time of her life dragging Darien from store to store. Seiya had given her his credit card the day before so she could purchase clothes for the duration of their day. Little did he know that she was going to play havoc with his credit limit. Darien didn't seemed to mind the constant stream of stores that Celestyna dragged him into. He even gave his opinion on things she tried on. To any outsider they would have seemed like the perfect couple just out for some shopping. Finally Darien decided to put an end to the shopping spree and offered to buy her lunch since she hadn't given them a chance to stop for breakfast before her shopping escapade. Nodding in agreement she smiled at him.

"Sounds lovely." She said as she followed him to the closest cafe. Dropping her bags on the floor next to the table she dropped down into her seat and poured over the menu.

Darien gave her a curious look Darien cleared his throat. "You can read the menu."

Celestyna's first thought was to give him a snide remark like 'Just because I'm what your people would call an alien doesn't mean I'm illiterate.' But she curbed the urge to make the retort deciding to simply nod and look back at the menu.

When the waitress came Darien ordered a soft drink, a hamburger and a side of fries. When the waitress turned to Celestyna the girl pushed the menu away and gave Darien and impish smile before addressing the waitress.

"I'll have a chocolate milkshake, a side of fries, a double cheeseburger... oh and also a large side of fries." Crossing her arms she sat back in her seat and watched the waitress jot down her order.

(If this was an actual anime episode there would be soooo a sweat drop on Darien's face lol)

Giving a nervous laugh Darien ran his fingers absentmindedly through his hair. "Are you going to be able to eat all that?"

Scowling Celestyna turned up her nose and looked out the window dropping her hands to the table. "Just because I'm petite doesn't mean I eat like a rabbit" She told him her voice tinged with the small bit of hurt she felt.

Widening his eyes Darien reached across the table he placed one hand over hers. "I didn't mean to offend you Celestyna." He said softly squeezing her hand. Swinging her gaze back towards him the scowl left her face as she saw the sincerity in his eyes. "It's just that I know only one other girl that would order that much food." As if the mere mention of Serena brought him back to reality he looked down at his hand and quickly removed it from on top of hers. Mumbling something that sounded like and apology he looked away blushing slightly. Chewing on her bottom lip Celestyna sought out the right words to say.

"You care for her deeply don't you?" The sound of her voice brought his attention back to her. Nodding Darien began to fiddle with the paper from his drinking straw. "Is everything alright between you two?" She asked gently reaching out with her own hand to still his. When he looked up at her Celestyna's heart gave a small lurch. The pain in his eyes were so overwhelming she began to fill herself drowning in their blue depths.

Closing his eyes Darien took a deep breath before responding with a soft, "No."

Celestyna's felt an inner jolt as hope begun to blossom inside her. "What's wrong?" She pressed on softly giving his hand a small squeeze her eyes imploring. Laughing softly Darien opened his eyes and turned his hand over in hers grasping her hand gently.

"I just met you and I'm on the verge of telling you all my problems. It's funny but I feel like I could tell you anything without you judging me."

Curling her fingers she felt the smoothness of his palm on her fingertips and felt her cheeks flush. Looking down she tried to calm her racing heart. "I'd never judge you." She said softly looking up with wide eyes.

Pulling his hand away he once more picked up his straw paper. "Serena and I well..."

Just then the waitress had the ill timing of bringing their food. Leaving the conversation for later they ate in silence. Celestyna's thoughts on Darien and Darien's on Serena. When the meal was finished Darien paid at the register and walked beside Celestyna out the door. Putting her bags in his car he then opened the door for her.

Once she was settled he shut it behind her and got into the driver's seat. Turning the key in the ignition he put the car in drive and pulled out of the parking space.

"I should be getting you back to the hotel so that you can put your bags away before the meeting. We've got under and hour to be there."

Celestyna watched his profile as he navigated his car through the streets of Tokyo. She wanted to ask him to finish what he was going to say at the cafe but knew that it wasn't the time. She could tell that his mind was on something and thought best not to pry at the moment. Her thoughtfulness astounded even her, she usually didn't let things go so easily but she felt that the conversation would be continued later. Stopping his car infront of the hotel he parked and got out to help Celestyna out of the car.

Taking his hand she allowed him to pull her out of the car. Reaching around her he grabbed her bags, his cheek brushing hers in the process. Her breath stilled in her throat as she felt the soft caress. The tightening of her chest confused her so she quickly stepped aside as he pulled the bags out of the car.

"I'll follow you up to your room then we'll head to the temple." He said as he closed the passenger car door.

The elevator ride up to her floor was spent in silence each one glancing at each other when they thought the other one wasn't looking. Celestyna's nerves were on edge. When the door opened to her floor she had to keep herself from bolting out of the confined space of the elevator.

Leading the way to her hotel room door Celestyna silently prayed that Taiki, Yaten and Seiya were still out. 'First I go out with Darien for some shopping and sight seeing then I bring him home. They'd have a field day with that' She thought grimly to herself as she unlocked the door. Opening it she stepped through the threshold and called out,

"Guys I'm back!" Not getting any response she breath a silent sigh of relief as she stepped back to allow Darien entrance to the room. "My room's this way." She called over her shoulder.

Following her, bags in hand, Darien waited as she opened the door and stepped inside before following her. "Just drop them anywhere. I'll sort everything out later." She told him.

At the sound of the bags being placed on the floor she finally turned to look at him and gave a small gasp of astonishment at the closeness of him. He was so close she had to look up to look into his eyes.

"Thank you." She said in a soft breathless voice.

"For what?" He responded his face just inches from hers.

"Everything. Not many people would allow me to drag them from store to store." She told him, a nervous laugh threatening to escape.

"It was the least I could do. After all it is your first time here." Shaking her head she stepped back taking a breath.

"Not according to Luna. Apparently I've visited here in the past." Turning away from him she walked to the window and place her hand on the glass. She could see his reflection in the window as he stepped closer.

"I wonder if we knew each other back then. I remember most of my past life but I can't help but feel like I have met you previously." Dropping her hand she turned around once more to face him.

"And I don't remember anything of that life but I share your feeling. I noticed it the first time I saw you in the audience at the concert." Walking past him she went over to the bed and sat down feeling awkward with his nearness, her heart beat not yet steady.

Turning towards the window Darien looked out at the city below them. "About Serena.."

Looking up Celestyna widened her eyes and clinched her fist in anticipation. 'Here it comes.' She watched as the reflection Darien's face closed it's eyes.

"She's changed since Galaxia came. She's more distant and just not herself. She's been trying so hard to be the princess Luna always told her she should act like in preparation for being Queen of Crystal Tokyo but I can't help but feel like she's doing it more out of obligation than actual want. It's like she's just going through the steps. Even our relationship has changed. I know I'm part of the blame in that. After Galaxia was defeated I went to America to complete my studies that I was supposed to before the attacks. When I came back everything was different. Serena was more stand offish and I guess I became the same way. Before Galaxia she and I used to spend countless hours just talking or sitting there in silence and it was enough for both of us. But now even the silence isn't comforting and when we talk it's almost as if we are acting out a screen play. We talk about the days events and that's about it."

Celestyna listened quietly as Darien spoke, her eyes wide as she took in his pained expression. "And now the wedding has been postponed indefinitely." She said softly standing up.

Opening his eyes he turned around to face her. "I feel guilty about saying it but I'm almost glad that it's been post-poned." He said softly looking away. A small gasp of suprise escaped her lips.

"What!" She couldn't believe her ears, "Why?"

Running his fingers through his hair he sat down in a near by chair and fixed his eyes on the floor at his feet. "I feel we're rushing into it. I just came back from America a couple of weeks ago and I don't think we've had enough time to get to know each other again. Like I said, we've both changed and maybe it's just too soon for us to get married. Maybe with time everything will get back to normal."

Kneeling down in front of him she placed her hands on his knees. "From what I hear nothing normal ever happens here on Earth." She said teasingly a small smile on her lips. Laughing he looked up into her emerald eyes.

"Yeah I guess you can say that." Came his soft reply, his smile barely reaching his eyes.

Celestyna didn't like seeing him in so much pain but she had to ask, "What happens if everything doesn't get back to the way it used to. What if your marriage is just based on duty and the future that you saw? Nothing is set in stone Darien, what if the future has changed since the events that happened with Galaxia?"

She could see confusion war with understanding in his eyes as he contemplated her words. "Pluto never did mention anything about Galaxia coming, what if Galaxia wasn't part of Pluto's visions of the future and her appearance somehow altered the future of this planet?" His voice had gained some of it's strength back.

'Well atleast I can add smart to his list of qualities such as handsome, charming, patient...' Celestyna mentally shook herself to bring her thoughts back to the conversation at hand. 'I can't let on that I know the future has changed, he has to find out on his own.' She thought sadly to herself.

"If you and Serena were to go on with the wedding what's to say that you wouldn't end up unhappy both of you feeling like duty drove you to make the decision?"

Shaking his head Darien stood up. "I love her, I always have but..." Standing up with him she gently took one of his hands in his.

"But things have changed." She finished for him. Clearing his throat Darien looked down at his watch.

"We should head to the temple. The meeting will start in 30 minutes." Dropping his hand Celestyna nodded and followed him out of the hotel room and down to his car.

Looking out the window as they passed people walking on the sidewalk her thoughts were on the conversation back in her room. 'He still loves her but is their love strong enough to deny what fate has install for them?'

End of Chapter Seven

I know this chapter was just Darien and Celestyna but I had to put it in here. I'll do some back tracking next chapter and write what happened between Seiya and Serena during their time together before the meeting. My daughter appointment went well today. The doctor said nothing has changed but that he doesn't want to do the proceedure till she's about four and she's only turning two this year. Her next appointment isn't till January of next year. Thanks to all who wished me Happy Birthday. Much love to you all. As always, comments and all that stuff are welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.. heh.. we all know that lol... check out my myspace page.. it's linked in my profile. I made a Serena and Seiya doll.. it er kinda looks like Seiya's stepping on her dress ... snicker... wouldn't put it past him though lol..

Wedding Crashers

Chapter Eight..

Seiya walked beside Serena glancing down at her every now and then. Serena seemed oblivious to his looks. She just kept walking at a steady pace beside him. 'I've got to get her to loosen up. Bring back the old Serena.' A thought struck him as they were nearing the stores down town. Grabbing her hand he began to race down the side walk dragging a surprised Serena behind him.

"What are you doing!" She shouted from behind him, her racing to keep up with his pace her heart pounding in her ears.

"I'm going to force you to have a little bit of fun." He called back over his shoulder, laughter glowing in his eyes. Suddenly he came to a halt causing Serena to crash into his back with a loud "oof". Steadying himself Seiya released her hand and gestured to the building beside them.

Looking through the windows Serena's eyes widened in surprise. "The arcade?"

Nodding Seiya gently took her arm and led her through the door. "I figured I'd challenge you to a game of racing." Pulling out of his grasp Serena shook her head.

"I haven't played in a while." Shrugging Seiya slipped of his sunglasses and slid them in his pocket.

"Neither have I.. so you have a fighting chance. I won't beat you too badly I promise." Anger flared in Serena's eyes as she clinched her fist. 'Uh-oh here it comes.' Seiya thought as he anticipated her outburst.

"I'll have you know that I could beat you with my eyes closed." She told him her voice raising an octave causing the people in the arcade to look their way. Smirking Seiya walked over to the racing game and sat down.

"Prove it." He challenged as he put four quarters in the game. (don't really know yin all that well heh).

Taking up Seiya's challenge Serena sat down and grabbed the steering wheel so tight her knuckles showed white. "Bring it on." She said her eyes staring straight ahead at the screen in front of her.

As the game started Serena attempted to give it her full concentration, turning when she should breaking when she needed to. She say on the screen that Seiya's car was gaining on hers and narrowed her eyes in determination.

"Oh no you don't!" She exclaimed as his car appeared beside hers. She heard his soft chuckle from beside her as he rammed his car into her causing it to swerve a bit off the rode. Swearing loudly Serena maneuvered her car back on the rode and began to speed up. The sight of Seiya's tail lights seemed to give her the motivation she needed.

Gripping the steering wheel even tighter she accelerated her car to the top speed. She was gaining and Seiya saw it. Swerving back and forth to prevent her from coming up beside him. Serena growled low in her throat as she realized what he was doing. Taking one hand of the steering wheel she reached over and grabbed his giving it a tug causing Seiya's car to go off the rode. Quickly placing her hands back on her own steering wheel Serena laughed in glee as she passed Seiya's car.

"Cheater!" She heard Seiya shout in indignation as he tried to get his car back on the road. It was the final lap and Serena had a decent lead on Seiya.

"I'm sooo going to win this!" She shouted happily as she saw the finish line coming up in the horizon.

"Not so fast" Seiya said, laughter in his voice as he took one hand off his own steering wheel.

Instead of grabbing Serena's steering wheel he did something much more devious, he tickled her side. Screaming in surprise Serena let go of her steering wheel and grabbed her sides and watched in horror as Seiya's car passed hers and crossed the finish line.

"You.. you..." She turned to face him, her finger pointed in his face.

"Cheater?" Seiya finished for her questioningly.

"Yeah.. you cheated!" Throwing his head back Seiya's laughter caused others to look in their direction curiously.

"Me Cheating? Hah.. who started it?" He exclaimed wiping tears from his eyes. Crossing her arms Serena turned her face away from him.

"I don't know what you're talking about I never cheat." She said with such conviction that it caused Seiya to start laughing again, his whole body shaking from it. Taking a deep breath Seiya tried to control his laughter. Turning back to face him Serena scowled and pushed him off the seat.

Standing up over him she watched as the shock of landing on the floor stopped his laughter. Looking up at her Seiya gave her a sly grin. "Want a rematch?" Sitting back down Serena grabbed her steering wheel.

"You bet your ass I do." She said as she waited for him to get back in his seat. Snickering Seiya stood up and once more took his seat in front of the screen. For the next fifteen minutes they raced, Serena winning the second, Seiya winning the third and Serena winning the fourth. Turning towards her as she clapped her hands rejoicing in her victory Seiya couldn't help but be entranced by her.

'Now that's the Odango I know.' He thought to himself as Serena watched the replay. "So are we even?" He asked her, bringing her attention back to him. Nodding she stood up and offered him her hand.

"Yeah we're even." Taking her hand in his he stood up and followed her out of the arcade and into the bright sunlight, their hands still clasped together.

"Seems like we missed breakfast.. care for lunch instead?" Seiya asked as he looked down upon her golden haired head. Looking up at him, her eyes twinkling she nodded. Choosing a nearby burger place (no not the same as Darien and Celestyna). Slipped across each other in a booth they gave the waitress their order and sat back looking at each other.

"So how is it back home?" Serena asked breaking the silence. Shrugging Seiya gave a half smile.

"Just like new. Everything was put back in to order once Princess Kakyuu was able to heal it. All the star seeds were replaced and everyone went back to their normal lives like nothing had happened." Relaxing back into her seat Serena nodded.

"Same here.. it seemed like once Galaxia was defeated everything reversed. The city was put back in order and no body, beside us scouts, Luna, Artemis, and Darien knew what had happened"

The sound of his name on her lips caused Seiya a small pain of anguish in his heart. He knew that they were together, that they were meant to be together but he couldn't help but feel envious of the soon to be King of The Earth. Not that he wanted the title, just the girl. Sighing Seiya leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Didn't get much sleep last night?" Serena questioned him softly, reaching over to touch his hand. Opening his eyes he looked into her blue eyes which were filled with concern. Shaking his head Seiya looked down at her hand on top of his.

"No it's not that. I guess you can consider it somewhat like jet lag. Traveling from one planet to another takes a bit out of you" He said soft enough for only her ears to hear. With his other hand he began to trace a circle on top of her with his finger tip. Blushing at the intimate carress Serena snatched her hand away and placed her hands in her lap.

"Sorry." Seiya mumbled looking away. Serena watched the various emotions that played on his face as she stared at his profile.

'The scouts told me he cared about me two years ago but I was too blind to see it myself. I thought it was just friendship. I see it now though. But Darien and I...' Her thoughts were interrupted by the waitress bringing their food. Sipping on her milkshake Serena watched as Seiya silently at his fries, his mind apparantly on something.

"The food as good as you remember it?" She asked pushing her milkshake to the side. Nodding Seiya took a sip of his soda.

"Better actually." Smiling Serena began to eat her own meal. The conversation between them during lunch was polite, mainly about the happenings on both planets. In case anyone was listening they made it seem like Seiya was talking about another city in a different country to keep the rest of the people in the audience from being suspicious.

When their plates were cleared off the table Seiya handed the waitress enough money for the check and the tip then held out his hand to Serena.

"I wanted to go to the park today before the meeting." He told her as he helped her out of the booth. Still holding her hand he led her out of the resteraunt and across the street to the park. It was a beautiful Summer day, children were running around playing while their parents kept a watchful eye nearby. Picking a bench that was a little ways across from the other park goers. Settling beside each other in the bench they looked across the water as Seiya casually rested his arm behind Serena on the park bench.

"How do you feel about your wedding being postponed" He asked softly, looking down at her. He noticed her tense slightly at the question and heard her sharp in take of breath.

"I-I really don't know how I should feel. This wedding was planned before we were born centuries ago. We knew it would come eventually but I feel unprepared still. I just don't think I'm ready. I just finished high school, he just finished college. I haven't even been out of the country aside from going to various minor planets but that was all due to battles. The last two years have been quiet, no enemies until now and I should have taken the time to enjoy just being a young woman but I've been so busy planning this wedding and trying to be the princess everyone expects me to be." Seiya listened silently as Serena continued on,

"It's just so frustrating having your future planned out for you and knowing what's going to happen." Shaking his head Seiya pulled her closer to his side.

"The future is not set in stone Serena. Things change, people change. We can't change history but the future isn't guaranteed." Shifting slightly in his arms Serena laid her head on his shoulder.

"How can I fight destiny Seiya?" She asked softly, tears forming in her eyes. "I love Darien and I've seen the future that we have together, the future that he and I helped save. But.. we've changed he and I.. nothings the same anymore."

Seiya felt his heart catch at her words. 'Is she having second thoughts?' Seiya wanted so badly to ask her out loud if she really wanted to go on with the wedding after Sol was defeated but stilled the urge. 'Ofcourse she'll say yes.. it's her duty and Darien is her 'true love'.' He thought sadly himself as he held the beautiful girl beside him in his arms.

"The meeting should be starting soon, we should get going. You know it takes forever to walk them damn stairs." Slipping his arm from around her he stood up and offered her his hand. Nodding Serena wiped the moisture from her eyes and allowed him to help her up.

"Thank you for listening to me Seiya." She said in a soft voice as she hugged him lightly. Pulling slightly away she looked up into his azure colored eyes. Despite himself Seiya couldn't resist the urge. Leaning down he brushed his lips softly against her cheek before stepping back, her hand still in his.

"I'll always be here for you." He told her gently a smile appearing on his lips.

"Always is a very long time Seiya." Serena responded as they began to walk through the park. The rest of the trip to the temple was spent in silence. Both of them thinking about the conversation in the park.

End of Chapter Eight

Sorry it took so long to update.. hope you guys liked this one.. seems like both Darien and Serena are feeling the same way heh... thanks to all that have reviewed. Once again I'm stuck on the comp with note pad.. so please excuse any typos.. sentence errors.. yadda yadda.. I really need a proof reader lol.. maybe I'll con my husband into doing it heh (sheepish grin)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer in chapter one and er others.. lol..

Wedding Crashers

Chapter Nine

Darien and Celestyna had arrived at the temple early. Only Rei and Lita were there. Shifting uncomfortably on her feet Celestyna looked from the inner scouts to Darien. She was a bit nervous with the silence as the other two watched them with open curiousity.

'They're probably wondering why he's here with me.' She thought to herself as the walls seemed to close in on her. She was used to being stared at but the look in there eyes was something she wasn't used to. She wasn't used to being questioned silently, it was unnerving. Clearing her throat she turned to the door. "I'm going outside for a bit of air till the others come." She told them simply heading out the door. She heard Darien ask if she wanted company and she shook her head no. Standing outside the temple she felt the warm breeze blow through her hair. She felt her presence before she spoke.

"What you're doing is wrong." Turning around she looked into the amber eyes of Sailor Pluto in her Earth form. Arching a shapely auburn brow Celestyna crossed her arms.

"And what you're doing isn't?" Narrowing her eyes Trista kept her voice low,

"I'm doing this to preserve the future that was shown to them." Stepping closer to her Celestyna leaned forward.

"And I... am helping Fate along."

Clinching her fist Trista held her anger in check. "The balance must not be effected. You know nothing of this planet's future."

Leaning back on her heels Celestyna gave her a sly smile. "I know more than you think." Trista's sharp in take of breath told of the woman's surprise.

"I am the keeper of time. The future of this planet depends on my constant supervision." Shaking her head Celestyna dropped her hands to her sides.

"Were you sleeping on the job when Galaxia happened causing Fighter and the rest to come to this planet?" Once again anger flickered in Trista's eyes.

"I knew a power was coming I just didn't know how extreme it was going to be or how much it would..."

"Change the future." A sly smile quirked at the corner of Celestyna's mouth as she finished Trista's sentence. "It must be tiring trying to keep the balance of such a flimsy future Pluto." Celestyna said her eyes twinkling with mischief.

Stepping closer to her Trista looked down into Celestyna's emerald eyes, "I won't let you do this." She said in a soft threatening voice.

"You can't stop me." Celestyna shot back at her, her voice challenging. Stepping away Trista turned away from her.

"We need everyone together for this fight against Sol princess. But after he's beaten you and your people are to leave this planet." Was Trista's parting words before she walked into the temple to join the others.

Clinching her fist Celestyna suppressed a scream of frustration. 'Yep.. she's going to be a tough one.' She thought sulkily as she sat down on the temple steps.

"Need some company?" She heard a masculine voice speak behind her. Turning around she looked up into Darien's blue eyes.

"If you don't mind" She said gesturing to the place beside her. Lowering down on to the step Darien looked down the steps to the street below.

"Sorry the girls aren't very talkative today. That's not normal for them." Shrugging Celestyna pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"I'm a new face, they're just trying to figure me out is all." She told him as she rested her chin on her knees.

"You look like a little kid when you do that." Darien told her as he noticed the way she was sitting. Turning her face towards him she smiled.

"Looks can be deceiving." She told him softly her voice barely over a whisper. Looking away from her, his eyes unreadable Darien cleared his throat.

"Trista seemed kind of tense when she came into the temple. Did you two have a confrontation?"

Celestyna's eyes widened slightly in surprise. 'He doesn't miss much does he?' She was impressed at how perceptive he was about somethings.

"No.. we didn't have a confrontation. From what Seiya has told me the outer scouts were always a bit stand offish with them. So I guess they feel the same way about me." She couldn't look at him as she told him this little white lie which was only full of half truths. It was true that the outers didn't much care for the Starlights when they first came but that had nothing to do with her and Trista's conversation. Seeming to believe what she said Darien nodded his head.

"I figured as much." He responded as he continued to look down at the street.

'I wish I could tell you everything Darien.' She thought sadly to herself as she gazed upon his profile. His future was being thrown to Fate to be decided but that was the way things should have been, not controlled by some keeper of time. 'He needs to make a decision based on feelings and not on history or the future.'

The sound of foot steps could be heard on the steps below and Celestyna turned in time to see Taiki and Yaten accompanied by Ami and Mina. Each couple were discussing two totally different things from what Celestyna could hear. Taiki and Ami about Science and Mina and Yaten about whether or not she should pursue her singing career after Sol was defeated.

'I hope one day those two couples will see how perfect they are for each other.' She thought to herself a feeling of melancholy coming over her. Sure her sister had joked about her finding a husband on Earth but Celestyna had yet to find anyone that would love her for her and not her title and also put up with her constant antics and mischievous ways.

"Hello Princess!" She heard both Taiki and Yaten call out as they saw her sitting on the step.

Standing up she shook her head and held out her hand. "On this planet you are to refer to me as Celestyna you know that."

Nodding in understanding the two came to stand beside her. "Is Seiya here yet? He didn't leave till after we did." Shaking her head she led them back into the temple.

"No not yet. But I have a feeling I know where he is." She whispered softly to Taiki and Yaten. She watched as a confused look appeared in both of their eyes. "Who else isn't here?" She asked them a twinkle appearing in her eyes. Looking around the room she watched as understanding dawned on their faces.

"Oh" They both said softly in unison.

"Go sit with Ami and Mina guys. I'll be fine, you don't have to stand body guard all the time." She told them giving them both a gentle push.

She watched as they both walked across the room and sat beside the girls. Sitting down on one of the benches she leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes. She was exhausted from the trip here and the shopping spree earlier that day. She felt the bench move slightly and opened her eyes to find Darien sitting beside her.

"You look tired." He said as he looked at her face.

"Gee thanks.. with compliments like those who needs insults." She said with a laugh. Shaking his head Darien found himself laughing with her.

"No.. I didn't mean it as an insult. I was just concerned. You looked drained. Maybe after the meeting you should go back to the hotel and rest." He offered as he rested his arm behind her on the bench in an attempt to get more comfortable.

(yeah I know.. same move Seiya did but it's a guy thing I guess.. reflexive or something)

She found herself shifting in the seat closer to him and lent her head back on his arm, finding it more comfortable. Closing her eyes once more she felt her body relax for the first time all day and before she knew it she had drifted off to sleep oblivious of the stares she was getting from the scouts and Starlights around her. While Celestyna napped Haruka, Michelle and Hotoru joined the group in the temple casting a curious look at Darien and the sleeping girl beside him. Shrugging in response Darien looked down at Celestyna's sleeping figure. Darien heard someone clear their throats and turned his eyes in the direction of the door. His eyes widened as he saw Seiya and Serena walk into the room hand in hand. For some reason the intimate way they were holding hands didn't bother him.

He knew that the two had been close friends when Serena believed he was away at college so it was only natural that they would feel some type of affection for each other. Little did he know how deep Seiya's affection ran. Seiya was also taken by surprise when he walked in and found Celestyna sleeping curled up beside Darien. He was immediately concerned for her.

"She over exerted herself didn't she? How could you let her do that?" Darien's eyes widened at the accusatory tone in Seiya's voice. Before he could correct the young man however Celestyna stirred beside him. Her eyes still closed she sighed softly.

"Seiya shut your trap. It's not Darien's fault I'm tired." She told him as she opened her eyes. She noticed Serena's hand clasped in Seiya's and had to suppress a squeal of glee. 'They're getting close again. This is good.' Turning her gaze to Trista she gave the girl what she hoped looked like a 'Take that.' She watched as Trista crossed her arms and looked away.

Leading Serena to the last empty bench Seiya sat down beside her. An uncomfortable silence once more permeated the room. "So who's going to start the meeting?" Haruka asked as she glared in the direction of Seiya and Serena. Michelle caught her look and placed a calming hand on the girl's arm.

Turning to Trista Rei asked, "Did you know of the coming of this Sol character?" Shaking her head Trista looked returned Rei's look.

"No.. I did not foresee this coming. Michelle did you?" Turning towards the girl with the green hair she watched as Michelle shook her head.

"My mirror did not show me this and I didn't feel anything before his attack in the park. Only when it happened did I feel the disturbance."

Chewing her lip Rei looked at each member of the group as they took this information in. "This is very odd indeed. Luna said that she had heard of Sol before in the past..." Looking around the group in confusion she turned to Serena. "Speaking of Luna where is she?"

Lifting his head from Mina's lap Artemis opened his eyes. "She was at home resting when I left for the temple. We were up talking about the latest happenings all night. I don't believe Luna is feeling well."

The sadness in Artemis's eyes concerned everyone to cast a worried look in Serena's direction.

"You don't think she's ill do you Serena?" Lita asked her voice filled with concern.

Shaking her head Serena looked down at her hands, the other now free of Seiya's. "She was grumpy this morning, all she wanted to do was sleep. I didn't press the issue anymore. She's wicked with those claws."

Nervous laughter was heard around the room coming from the inner scouts, outers scouts and Darien. They all knew of Luna's temper, it rivaled Serena's at times.

"Maybe she's..." Mina began but couldn't continue as a blush crept over her face.

"What Mina?" Asked Artemis as he looked up at the blonde girls flushed face. Lita sat back as understanding dawned on her face.

"Maybe Diana is coming sooner than we think eh Artemis?" Whipping around to look at Lita Artemis' cheeks flushed a crimson red.

"I.. I.." The rest of the group laughed, except for the Starlights, laughed at Artemis' astonished expression.

Shaking her head in confusion Celestyna nudged Darien. "Who's Diana?"

Looking down at her Darien gave her a small smile. "Sorry about that.. Diana is well.. Luna and Artemis' daughter. She came back from the future once. That caused quite a stir between Luna and Artemis." Celestyna felt Darien's body shake with controlled laughter as he relived the memories of Diana's appearance and Luna's reaction.

"Oh.." Celestyna said softly understanding dawning on her. She knew a little bit about the future the scouts had visited but didn't know about Diana or anyone else in the future. She just knew that Crystal Tokyo had been in danger and that the scouts had had to go to the future to save it. Turning her gaze back to the center of the room she watched Artemis jump out of Mina's lap.

"I'm going to go check on her." He said as he headed to the door.

"Be careful Artemis!" Mina called out as Artemis disappeared out the door of the temple. Settling back in their seats they turned their attention back to the problem at hand.

"So Sol more than likely gets his power from the sun" Michelle said breaking the silence.

"And so does the moon along with the Earth. We all depend on the Sun." Added Amy from her seat beside Taiki. "If we were defeat him how would this effect the Sun?" She continued on as she looked at the rest of the group sitting around the room.

"That's a very good question Amy." Came Trista's response. Sitting up in her seat next to Darien Celestyna leaned forward.

"If the Sun is affected then you all will be affected. Therefore we must not defeat him just..."

"Make him see the light." Serena finished softly for her her eyes sad. Coming from someone else it would have seem like a silly statement being Sol was the ruler of the Sun but the sadness in Serena's voice touched them all. "There's got to be a better way." She continued, "Galaxia was changed at the end of the battle maybe we can change him. I know he wasn't always like this, he couldn't have been. He must still have some compassion for this planet." Sitting back in her seat Celestyna nodded in agreement.

"We've got to meet with him some how, we can't just wait for the next time he attacks, it may very well be the last." The weight of her words were felt by all in the room and she felt Darien tense beside her. They had to come up with a way to meet with him, but how?

End of Chapter Nine

Hmmmm sorry to end the chapter like that but my brain is fried and I have to work tomorrw (grumble).. as always comments and suggestions welcomed.. anonymous.. always the questions.. lol I love it.. makes me think that the story is interesting enough to warrant such great questions.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, nor will I even be able to buy stock in the company that does lol.. shame though... I'd be rich heh

Wedding Crasher

Chapter Ten

The meeting went by with ideas being passed around about the possible ways to have a neutral meeting with Sol. Celestyna sat quietly listening as the scouts along with the Starlights put their heads together to formulate a plan. Battle strategies had never been her forte' so she was more than happy to quietly observe the others. She caught Trista watching her curiously. Giving the girl a devil may care smile she winked at the older woman causing Trista to utter something under her breath that sounded oddly like a curse before looking away.

No one else caught the exchange between the two of them, however, everyone else's thoughts on the matter at hand. By the end of the meeting they still hadn't decided on a plan of action yet. The sun was beginning to set in the horizon as everyone stood and started to leave the temple. Celestyna stayed back while most of the others walked out the door and down the steps. Taiki and Yaten gave her a questioning look but left the room as she silently waved her hand dismissing them. They quickly caught up with Ami and Mina who were conversin with Rei, Lita, Trista, Hotaru, Michelle and Haruka. The only people left in the room were Seiya, Serena, Darien, and Celestyna. The mismatched couples silently looked at each other from across the room.

"I suppose we should be going back to the hotel Celestyna." Seiya sad as he took in Celestyna's tired appearance. He had felt very much the same way the first few days after he had entered the Earth's atmosphere as had Taiki and Yaten. He was certain she would be back to her normal energetic self within a few days. Nodding Celestyna started towards the door.

"I can drive the three of you home. No sense in the two of you walking back to the hotel room alone. After all it is on the way to Serena's." Darien offered as he looked down at Celestyna. A smile of appreciation curved her lips at his offer.

"Yes, thank you Darien." She answered him as the four walked down the temple stairs, Darien between Celestyna and Serena while Seiya was on Serena's other side. Opening the passenger door Darien moved the seat forward to allow room for Seiya and Celestyna to climb in the back. Slipping in beside him Celestyna relaxed in the seat as Serena hestiantly sat in the front passenger seat.

'I wonder if she would rather be back here instead.' Celestyna mused silently to herself as she watched Serena look out the window as Darien climbed into the driver's seat and started the car.

"So are you going to be staying at the hotel the duration of your stay or are you going to find a place in town?" Darien asked in and attempt to strike up a conversation, obviously feeling the tension in the car. Shrugging Seiya glanced at Serena and responded, "We haven't decided as of yet. We're not sure how long we are staying." Celestyna heard Serena's sharp in take of breath and raised a curious brow.

'Does she fear his leaving already?' Celestyna wondered to herself as a spark of hope flared inside her.

Darien continued on the conversation, oblivious to Serena's discomfort, "Why exactly have you returned to Earth? Not that were not happy to have you back it's just that I was wondering if you and your princess knew that we were going to be in trouble."

Shifting in her seat slightly Celestyna leaned forward. "I can explain our presence here on earth better than Seiya can." She responded to Darien's question softly causing him to look at her reflection in the rear view mirror. Taking a deep breath she continued on, "It seems that my sister has it in her head that I could possibly find someone her on Earth to well.." Her sentence trailed off as her cheeks began to flush a bright crimson.

Turning in her seat Serena gave the young woman a curious look as understanding dawned in her blue eyes. "You mean to tell us that your sister has sent you off to this planet to find a husband for yourself?" The surprise was evident in Serena's voice and it was Celestyna's turn to shift uncomfortably in her seat.

"Yes." She responded with a nod, "There is a limited population of males on our planet and every eligible suitor has been brought before my sister. All were found unacceptable. They either wanted to become my husband my husband because they wanted a title or hoped that one day I would be my sister's successor to the throne. Kakyuu knew only marry for love and allowed me this chance." What she spoke was mostly true. There had been many suitors before and after Galaxia but none of them seemed to measure up. Though it wasn't the sole purpose of her reason for coming to Earth Celestyna had a sinking feeling that Kakyuu hoped that she would fine someone on the far away planet worthy of her sister.

"So your sister has sent you off basically in hopes that you'll find an Earth male and marry him?" Darien commented, his voice soft as he stared at the road ahead of him. Celestyna noticed that his shoulders looked a bit tense and wondered why her news would cause such a reaction in him.

"Yes, I suppose that sums it up." She replied her voice barely above a whisper as she drug her gaze away from Darien and instead stared off out the window. Thoughts of her own future plagued her mind as the lights from the stores flashed in her eyes as they zoomed past them. Closing her eyes she leaned back and rested her her forehead on the cool glass of the window. Feeling Seiya slip a protective arm around her she opened her eyes and turned her face away from the window towards his. Seeing the concern in his eyes she gave him what she hoped was a comforting smile.

Clearing his throat Seiya looked away towards the front of the car, "So Luna's daughter visited here from the future? That's pretty wild isn't it?"

Serena gave a small chuckle in the front passenger side causing Seiya to widen his eyes in confusion. Reaching over Darien laid his hand over Serena's, "Diana is one of the many to visit us from the future." The two exchanged a look that had Seiya and Celestyna baffled.

"Really? Like who?" Looking back out the window Serena seemed to contemplate Celestyna's question.

"Well there was the Dark Moon family, The Wiseman who tried to destroy us all and Rini." She answered finally, her eyes began to have a far away look, like she was remembering the past, or possibly the future that they had visited so long ago.

"Rini?" Seiya asked curiously looking at the couple in the front passenger seat.

Never taking his eyes off the road Darien gave Serena's hand a gentle squeeze. "Rini is our future daughter."

The words were like a punch in the stomach to both Celestyna and Seiya. Celestyna's eyes widened and her mouth formed into a silent 'oh'. 'A child together? They have a child together in the future? Of course their future selves would have children what am I thinking about.. but to have met their future child that must have strengthened the bound between those two even more.' Celestyna's mind was reeling from the information she had just received about the future.

Noticing how silent the two in the back seat had become Darien glanced in the rear view mirror and saw her shocked expression. "Rini visited us twice from the future. She didn't know we were her parents at first. We didn't find out until we went to the future and saw the ruins of Crystal Tokyo. Serena, or should I say Neo Queen Serenity was in a coma like sleep, the silver imperium crystal having disappeared before the Dark Moon attacked. We didn't know that the crystal had become a part of Rini till almost the very end of the battle against The Wiseman. I met a hologram version of myself who guided us through the ruins of Crystal Tokyo. After we had saved our future Rini went back to be with our future selves. She then later returned when another dark power threatened to destroy the Earth."

Sitting in the back seat Celestyna and Seiya took in each word that Darien had said, their eyes wide. Seiya was at a lost for words realizing the entire time he was here on Earth attempting to capture Serena's heart she had already seen what laid ahead in her future. Celestyna felt a sense of grief as she felt her chance at bringing Seiya and Serena together slip through her fingers. 'I had no idea they knew so much of about their own future.' She thought sadly as she once more looked out the window, afraid the others would catch the sadness in her eyes. 'Is my plan going to be a failure although my intentions are good?' She wondered to herself as she felt the tears gather in her eyes.

End of Chapter Ten

As always comments welcomed and Gomenasai for any literary mishaps.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer in chapter One and so on.. heh..

Wedding Crashers

Chapter Eleven

Serena noticed how quiet the two in the back seat had become as they were told of their battle to save the future and what the future held for her and Darien. She wanted so much to turn and see the look on Seiya's face but was afraid of what she would see. 'I wonder what he's thinking?' She mused silently to herself as Darien pulled the car up to the front of the hotel. Shutting off the engine Darien removed his hand from hers and Serena finally turned in her seat to look at Seiya and Celestyna. "Well here we are." She said softly in the quiet car.

Nodding Seiya nudged Celestyna who had been staring out the window since Darien had told them about the future. Turning her face in Serena's direction blinked back the tears and smiled. "Thanks for the ride." She said above a whisper as Seiya slipped out of the car from Darien's side. Following him she scooted across the passenger seat and out of the car taking the hand Darien offered her.

She winced inwardly at the slight spark she felt as her hand touched his and once more she wondered at her reaction to him. Once her feet were firmly on the ground she quickly withdrew her hand from his and stepped to Seiya's side. She heard Seiya thank Darien for the ride back to the motel, his voice sounding far away to her ears. Numbly he allowed Seiya to guide her around the car.

Realizing that she was being rude by being so quiet she turned and looked at Darien over the top of the car. "We're going to work on our new recordings tomorrow if you guys want to come watch us." She invited with a small smile on her lips. "You can bring everyone else if you want then we can grab something to eat afterwards." She continued on as Seiya gently pulled her towards the door.

Nodding Darien smiled back, "That would be great." He responded as he watched Seiya lead Celestyna towards the door and gave her a small wave as the girl glanced back in their direction. Once the two had disappeared into the hotel he slipped back into the drivers seat.

"Did you notice their reaction when we told them about the future?" Serena asked softly as Darien started the car and pulled away from the curb.

Nodding Darien glanced out of his rear view mirror at the hotel as he disappeared from his view. "Yeah, they were pretty shocked I guess. It's not every day that someone goes to the future and finds out that there future is already planned out for them."

Serena noticed the slight tension in his voice as he spoke of their planned future. 'Does he feel the same way that I do, that it's not fair that we have to lead our lives by the example we were giving in the future?' She thought to herself surprised at the glimmer of hope that sparked inside of her. It wasn't that she was not in love with him, it's just that the feelings had been diminishing, it was more of a sisterly love she was feeling now but duty kept her at his side, duty to the scouts, Crystal Tokyo and most of all Rini.

"I supposed you're right." She responded softly as she stared straight ahead of her. 'I have to make this work, maybe when they go back to their planet Darien and I can go on our honeymoon and try to salvage our relationship. We can find that special love we had for each other again, I know we can.' She thought to herself, determination taking hold of her. However, thoughts of Seiya kept coming to mind and she couldn't prevent it however hard she tried. As they pulled up to her apartment she unbuckled her seatbelt. Turning towards him as he placed the car in park she plastered a smile on her face even though she didn't feel like smiling. "Did you want to come up for a little while? I could make us some tea." She offered as he turned towards her.

Shaking his head Darien leaned over and lightly brushed his lips against her cheek. "Not tonight sweetheart. I still need to work on my project for work." He said as he leaned back in this seat.

Trying to conceal her disappointment Serena nodded and opened the car door. "Maybe some other time then." She said as she stepped out of the car, "Good night Darien." Closing the door behind her she walked quickly up to her door and unlocked it. Turning around she gave him a small wave before stepping inside and locking the door behind her. She heard his car pull off as she slipped her shoes off and dropped her keys on the table.

Something white in the corner of her eye caught her attention and she turned towards the stairs. "Hello Artemis, is Luna doing better?" She asked as she knelt down and caressed the white cat's head affectionately.

"She's resting up in your room. I asked her what was wrong but she said she didn't know, just that she wasn't feeling well." The cat commented as he looked down at his feet. Picking Artemis Serena gave him a gentle hug as she brushed her chin over his forehead.

"I'm sure she'll be fine Artemis. If she still feels bad tomorrow I'll take her to see Ami. Maybe Ami can analyze her with her scanner and see what is going on." She told him as she gently put him on the floor. "Now go home and rest. I'm sure Mina is worried like crazy about you the way you just darted out of the meeting like that."

Nodding the cat walked to the door and glanced over his shoulder. "Did you guys figure anything out at the meeting?"

Shaking her head sadly Serena responded, "No... we're just where we started. We've decided though that we need to arrange a neutral meeting with him, we just haven't figured out how to do that yet."

Hanging his head low Artemis sighed, "I wish Luna and I could be more help but neither of us can remember much about him from the past." Lifting his head up he gave Serena a small feline small that he hoped was comforting. "But I'm sure you girls along with the Starlights and Darien can figure something out. Good night Serena." He said before slipping through the pet door.

Turning around Serena walked quietly up the stairs and to her bedroom. Finding Luna asleep on her bed Serena removed the clothes around the cat that had been hastily throw every where earlier that morning. Being as quiet as she could Serena put the clothes away and changed for bed. Slipping beneath the sheets she gently pulled Luna to her and closed her eyes as she felt Luna begin to purr in her sleep. "Good night Luna.. please start to feel better." She said softly as sleep took her.

Back at the hotel room Celestyna and Seiya had gone to their individual rooms to prepare for bed. However Celestyna could not sleep no matter how soft the sheets were or how comfortable the bed was. With a groan of frustration she threw the covers off her of and quietly went into the sitting room. Staring out the window at the city she placed a hand on the cool glass. "The future of this city belongs to them... how can I continue with this? I'm just one person against a dream and those that believe in that dream of the future. Or is it just a dream? What if I do what I must and the future still ends up the same way?" She felt the tears slipped down her cheeks as she thought about the way Darien had affectionately placed his hand over Serena's as he had spoke of 'their' future and the daughter they had met.

"I wouldn't feel so horrible if it wasn't the fact that they had met the little girl and became so attached to her." She said barely above a whisper as her heart tightened in her chest. "There's got to be a way to..." She began softly but the sound of someone behind her caused her to jerk around. A small gasp of surprise escaped her lips as she found Seiya standing only a few feet away from her, anger showing in his eyes.

"How long have you been there?" She asked him, attempting to control the uneven beat of her heart.

"Long enough." He said sharply causing her to step back, her back coming in contact with the window.

Advancing on her Seiya clinched his fist, his face pale from the anger that he was keeping in check. "What made you think that you could stop them from creating the future that they are obviously destined to have?" He asked her, his voice soft so that he would not wake Taiki or Yaten.

Placing her hand of her mouth Celestyna closed her eyes as a look of shame passed over her face. Composing herself she dropped her hand to her side and turned her face away from his. "It's what I was sent here to do." She told him, her voice sounding stronger than how she felt.

"By who princess?" Seiya asked stepping closer to her. His breath caught in his throat at she turned her face towards him, here eyes full of tears.

"Fate... The future had changed they just don't realize it yet. Trista is trying her hardest to keep the timeline the same as when they went to the future but that timeline is slipping away from her. I know she means well but.." She trailed off shaking her head.

"But what?" He asked as he reached out and gently wiped the tears from her face.

"But things of changed between Serena and Darien.. they aren't the same people any more. They want more out of life.. atleast Darien does. He told me as much earlier today. He feels obligated to fulfill his role in the future they witnessed but his whole heart isn't in it."

Stepping away from her Seiya turned away, his shoulders seemed to sag a bit. "Serena feels the same way to. She even asked me how she was supposed to fight destiny today." He commented softly as he walked towards one of the chairs and sat down.

"What?" Celestyna asked, her voice raising an octave due to her surprise at his words. 'Maybe it's not a lost cause.' She thought as once more hope blossomed anew in her chest.

Waving his hand he motioned for her to keep her voice down least Taiki and Yaten wake up. He wasn't sure how the other two would react to their conversation. "It's like she feels it's her duty to keep hold of the future that has been laid out before her. I sense also that her whole heart isn't in it."

Stepping to his side she knelt down in front of him and placed her hand over his. "Things changed when you and the others showed up when Galaxia attacked. Don't you see that?" She questioned him softly her hand on his.

Nodding Seiya turned his face away from her, his expression pained. "We should have never came here in the first place, Serena could have handled Galaxia on her own." Though his words felt false even to himself he still spoke them.

Shaking her head Celestyna gave hims hand a gentle squeeze. "No she couldn't have. If you hadn't been here to comfort her in Darien's absence she would never have survived. Whether or not you want to believe it you gave her the strength to push on." She told him, her voice firm causing him to turned back to her.

"That's just it though, I was just a fill in until Darien returned Celestyna.. It's not like he didn't want to be here.. Galaxia had stolen his star seed."

Releasing his hand Celestyna stood up shaking her head. "You were not just a fill in Seiya. I can tell by the way Serena looks at you. Never believe yourself second best. She might have been blind to your affections in the past but I know a part of her then felt the same way. It probably scared the hell out of her that she could feel the same way about another person other than her 'destined'. " Walking to the chair opposite of Seiya she flopped down and closed her eyes, exhausted from the days events.

"How can we change the future Celestyna?" He asked, his frustration obvious in his voice.

Opening her eyes in surprise Celestyna looked upon Seiya questioningly. "Are you saying you're going to be my partner in crime Seiya?" She asked him, a mischievous smile tugging at her lips.

Chuckling softly Seiya shook his head in disbelief. "It appears so." He said softly as he found himself returning her smile. If the future had changed and he would be given the chance to share his life with Serena he would do anything in his power to help Celestyna no matter the consequences.

Relaxing in the chair Celestyna felt some of the weight lift from her shoulders as she took in Seiya's hopeful expression. "We've just got to make them see that the future that they have came to know is not the future Fate has in store for them." She said simply a yawn causing her to close her eyes and stretch in the chair.

Standing up Seiya offered her his hand. "You need to rest. It's been a big day for us all." He told her gently as she placed her smaller hand in his own. Embracing her warmly he rested his chin on top of her head. "We're going to need all the rest we can get if we're going to see this crazy plan of yours through." He said teasingly before releasing her.

Stepping back Celestyna gave him and impish grin before turning towards the door to her room. "Good night Seiya." She said softly as she opened the door.

"Good night princess." He responded as he opened his own door.

The clicking sound of the doors closing behind them echoed softly in the now empty sitting room as Taiki and Yaten slept undisturbed in their own beds there own dreams of the future playing like a movie in their minds.

End of Chapter Eleven

Well today's my day off.. I'll probably have Ch. 12 typed up and sent before the days up.. heh.. depends on how much time I get. Once again thanks for the reviews.. even though I only just got two (sniffle) Anonymous.. it was a pleasure reading your questions as always... Myri78... heh.. I can tell you one thing.. they'll kiss appropriately eventually.. sorry for the wait though.. hope it lives up to your expectations when it finally does happen. I'm not sure how graphic I'm going to make this one.. it is rated for mature audiences because of the whole Haruka and Michelle relationship along with the language.. hope you guys liked this chapter. Much love to all.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Just a refresher.. I don't own Sailor Moon.. geez.. disclaimers are soooo much fun eh? The made up characters such as Celestyna and Sol are the product of my imagination with the help of my husband... you've got him to thank for Sol lol.. heh

Wedding Crashers

Chapter Twelve

The next day dawned bright and clear as Seiya, Taiki, Yaten and Celestyna sat across from each other at the breakfast table. Taiki and Yaten were going over the songs the Three Lights were going to perform while Seiya and Celestyna sat quietly at the table picking at their breakfast, neither one all that hungry.

"So you and Seiya are going to do that duet today for your album?" Taiki asked Celestyna bringing her out of her thoughts of the previous nights happenings. Turning towards him she nodded.

"Yeah.. It's called 'When I fall in love.'" She told him as she pushed her plate away. "I hope the media doesn't go crazy over the title though." She said giving a small laugh as she pictured the headlines. 'Seiya and Celestyna confess their undying love for each other with their new hit duet.'

Chuckling softly Seiya's thoughts mirrored Celestyna's. "We'll be the talk of the magazines for oh about a couple of weeks.. then they'll imply that a messy divorce is on the way. After all.. they were curious about which one of us 'Lights' was attached to the new mystery singer.'

Joining in with the laughter Yaten shook his head. 'Mina told me that she was a bit jealous when she first read the article but when she saw that picture with your arm wrapped around her Seiya she felt relieved.' Taking a sip of his tea Yaten lent back in his chair oblivious to the knowing glances the others were exchanging.

Clearing her throat Celestyna winked at Seiya from across the table before turning towards Yaten. "So... it appears that you and Mina have become closer than you were before when you first visited Earth. I thought you found her childish.' Celestyna had to suppress a giggle as her comment took Yaten by surprise causing his chair to fall back crashing to the ground. The other two at the table snickered softly as Yaten stood up and righted his chair before taking his seat.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Mina and I are friends. And I never called her childish." He told them, his tone matter of factly even though he did not turn to look at either one of them.

Shrugging Celestyna took a sip of her own tea laughter dancing around in her eyes as she took in Yaten flushed appearance. Turning her attention then to Taiki she set her cup down. "Did you invite Ami to the studio Taiki?" She asked him and watched as Taiki turned a bright crimson color at the mention of the brainy sailor scout.

Uncomfortable with the turn of conversation Taiki straightened his tie and looked away from Celestyna's curious expression. Coughing slightly he stood up. "Of course I did. I figured that it would be nice to have someone that actually knows a bit about electronics around the studio." He told them as he slipped on his jacket.

Quirking a brow Celestyna looked over at Seiya who was trying his hardest not to laugh at the discomfort the other two were feeling at Celestyna's prying questions. "Sure of course." Celestyna responded as she herself stood up from the table.

"You barely touched your food princess." Yaten commented as he looked at Celestyna's plate a worried expression on his face.

Giving him a gentle smile Celestyna shook her head. "I had a big lunch yesterday Yaten and I'm still getting used to Earth's atmosphere." She assured him as she stepped away from the breakfast table. Seeming to accept her explanation Yaten pushed away from the table and stood up tossing his napkin on the table he stretched. "Well I guess we better head to the studio if we are all done with break fast."

Nodding Seiya followed suit and left the dining room with the other three. Their limo was waiting for them when they walked out into the morning sunlight. Slipping into the back seat they all silently watched through the windows at the traffic around them. Even though it was early in the morning there were fans lined up along the walk way to the studio.

"It's like they have our schedule memorized." exclaimed Yaten in frustration as the limo came to a halt.

The muffled sounds of female screams could be heard inside the limo and Celestyna winced slightly. "This is what you had to deal with last time?" She asked as she took in the sight of dozens of screaming girls waving banners and calling out the names of the Three Lights.

All three men nodded a slight blush tinting there cheeks as they straightened their ties. Clearing his throat as the driver pulled open the door Seiya tossed a grin in Celestyna's direction. "Here we go.."

Stepping out of the car Seiya held his hand out for Celestyna to take. With a small grimace Celestyna allowed Seiya to lift her out of the car as the shouting of the fans became louder. She could hear Yaten and Taiki laughing in the back of the car and had to keep from glaring back at them. 'They're enjoying my discomfort.' She thought darkly to herself as she plastered on a smile. The camera lights that flashed at the couple took her by surprise causing her to turn her face away.

"Lets hurry this up." Seiya called to the two still in the car. Mumbles of 'stupid females' and 'brainless fans' could be heard from the back seat before Taiki and Yaten drug themselves out of the safety of the limo and out into the daylight. The four of them stood side by side as the fans called out their names and marriage proposals. Once more cameras flashed in their direction.

'I'm never going to get used to this.' Celestyna thought to herself as the four of them raced into the studio and away from the screaming girls. Stopping in front of the security guard Celestyna handed him a list of names. "These people are to be allowed into the studio should they decide to visit today." She told him before allowing Seiya to lead her down the hallway to the room they would be recording in.

Darien had arrived at Serena's apartment shortly after she had finished her breakfast. She had been pleasantly surprised to find Luna staring at her when she woke that morning. She had asked the black cat if she was feeling better and was relieved when Luna had said that she was and wanted to know when breakfast would be ready. Serena had groaned and sulked out of her room mumbling about how she missed living at home and her mom's cooking as she trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen. She had opened a can of tuna for Luna and had placed it on a saucer. After placing it on the floor she had watched the cat eat in silence before putting two pieces of bread in the toaster to toast while she fried a couple of eggs. While her food was cooling she had quickly dashed up stairs to get dressed for the day. She hadn't gotten ready so fast since her days in school and she had briefly wondered if it was because she was spending time with Darien that day or if it was that fact that she would be seeing Seiya at the studio later on that morning. She had pushed the question aside and dressed quickly. Luna had already finished her breakfast by the time Serena had stepped back into the kitchen. After polishing off her own breakfast she had begun to rinse off her plate when the sound of Darien's car horn had alerted her to his arrival.

Leaning down Serena scratched Luna affectionately on the chin before bidding her farewell. "Be careful today Serena." Luna called out to her from the kitchen as she heard the young woman open the front door. "Yes Luna." Serena called back before closing the door behind her. Darien was leaning on the passenger side of the car as Serena hurried towards him. Giving her bright smile he opened the door for her as he greeted her, "Good Morning Serena."

Kissing him quickly on the cheek she responded with a cheerful, "Good Morning." in return as he closed the door behind her. She waited patiently as he slipped into the driver seat beside her and started the engine.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked her ask he checked the rear view mirror for oncoming traffic before gliding the car away from the curb.

Nodding Serena laughed. "Yeah.. but as always I could use another hour or two." She heard Darien chuckle softly beside her and glanced in his direction. "How about you? How long did you stay up working on your project?"

Shrugging Darien halted at the stop light and waited for the light to turn green. "I didn't get to bed till about 2 in the morning. I'm almost done with the paperwork, it's the graphs that I have to deal with next."

"You really shouldn't stay up so late." She scolded him, her voice light and teasing.

Laughing Darien reached out and took her hand in his. "Yes mother." He shot back at her a twinkle of laughter in his eyes.

"Hey! I'm not that bad." She said with mock hurt pulling her hand out of his grasp. She watched as he placed his hand back on the steering wheel instead of trying the recapture her hand. She felt disappointed that he hadn't tried to hold her hand again and was once more reminded of how distant he was slowly becoming. Sure they were still comfortable around each other and every now and then they would banter back and forth like they just did but it always ended the same. The moment would pass and then there would be silence between them.

Looking out the window Serena watched as people went about their every day lives and suppressed a small sigh. Ever since she had become a protector of the planet she had been envious of the carefree lives the other citizens of Tokyo seemed to take for granted. The last two years had been uneventful but she couldn't help but jump at every shadow and wake up in a cold sweat at nigh wondering when the next enemy would arrive. Now that they were faced with what seemed the greatest enemy of all she couldn't help but long for the times when she had had a chance to live her life without worries.

As they pulled up to the recording studio Serena gasped at the number of fans hanging around outside. Parking the car Darien grinned. "Looks like Amy and Mina have some competition eh Serena?"

Turning she gave him a curious look. "What do you mean by that Darien?" She asked as they both unbuckled their safety belts.

Shaking his head in disbelief Darien chuckled at how naive Serena could be sometimes. "You haven't notice how the girls look at Yaten and Taiki?"

Shaking her head Serena opened the door and stepped out of the car. Glancing back at the crowd she saw two familiar faces. "Speak of the devils there they are."

Coming around to her side Darien offered her his arm and lead her towards the front of the building. "Hey Amy and Mina!" He called out to the two girls causing them to turn around, "We were just talking about you."

"Really? Only good things I hope." Came Mina's bubbly reply as she gave them both a friendly hug.

Amy, who seemed quite embarrassed at being found standing around a huge group of The Three Lights' fans, looked down at her feet. "Taiki and Yaten asked us to come watch them record their latests songs." She said softly before finally looking up at them, a rather pleasant blush creeping up her face.

"Celestyna invited us last night." Darien replied as the group made their way to the entrance. A security guard stepped in their way as they came to the door.

"I'm afraid no admittance is allowed without invitation." He told the group as he looked down at them, his eyes obscured by his dark glasses.

"We're actually friends of The Three Lights and Celestyna." Darien told the security guard as he gestured towards the girls.

Looking down at his clip board the guard scanned the names on the list. "Can I have your names please?" He asked him as his eyes continued to search the list.

"My name is Darien, this is my finance' Serena and our friends Amy and Mina." He told the guard over the shouts of the screaming fans.

Finding their names on the list the guard motioned for them to follow him into the building. A gasp of shock and indignation could be heard from the large crowd outside which caused the girls to giggle to themselves and Darien to roll his eyes heavenward.

They followed the guard down the hall and into the control room of the sound studio. The guard quietly motioned for them to take a seat. Turning towards the window that connected the sound room to the control room they watched as the Three Lights along with Celestyna looked over their sheet music. Each one of them sat on a stool in front of four hanging microphones.

One of the technicians lent forward and hit a switch on the controls. "Ok so we're going to do Seiya and Celestyna's duet first. The the guys are going to do there new single and after a short break Celestyna will do hers." The man said causing the four of them to look in his direction. Spotting the group behind the man they nodded in acknowledgment and then waved a small greeting at their spectators.

(once again.. they're doing covers songs guys... just haven't been in the poetry writing mood as of late but putting songs that everyone basically knows is better right.. at least most of you would no the tune and how it sounds)

As the music started Celstyna and Seiya sat their sheet music on a nearby table and prepared themselves for the duet.

Seiya:

When I fall in love  
It will be forever  
Or I'll never fall in love

In a restless world  
Like this is  
Love is ended before it's begun  
And too many  
Moonlight kisses   
Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun

Celestyna:

When I give my heart  
It will be completely  
Or I'll never give my heart

Seiya: Oh let me give my heart

Celestyna:

And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too 

Seiya: I feel that way too

Celestyna: Is when I fall in love

Seiya: I fall in love

Both: With you

Both:

When I fall in love  
It will be forever  
Or I'll never fall...

Celestyna: in love

Seiya: Oh I'll never never fall in love

Both:

In a restless world  
Like this is  
Love is ended before it's begun  
And too many  
Moonlight kisses   
Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun

When I give my heart  
It will be completely

Celestyna: Or I'll never give..

Seiya: I'll never give

Celestyna: My heart

Seiya: Oh I'll never give my heart

Both:

And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too

Seiya: Is when I fall in love

Celestyna: When I fall in love

Both: When I fall in love... with... you...

(When I Fall In Love/Celine Dion and Clive Griffin)

When the song ended the technicians clapped while the girls wiped tears from their eyes and Darien stared unwavering at Celestyna while she laughed and hugged Seiya. Leaning forward the technician flipped a switch. "That was great you two.. perfect on the first take." Releasing Seiya smiled at the technician and nodded.

"Thanks." He told the man gratefully, "If you don't mind I'd like to take a break to greet our friends." He added as he stood up from the stool he was perched on. The other three stood up also and followed him to the door. As they entered the room Mina, Amy and Serena bolted out of their seats and ran forward. "Seiya, Celestyna you guys were awesome!" Mina exclaimed as she stepped to Yaten's side. Nodding in agreement Amy sent a furtive glance to Taiki as if unsure she should follow Mina's example. Taiki seemed to make the decision for her by stepping to her side and draping a casual arm around her shoulders. Amy's cheek turned a lovely shade of pink as she smiled shyly up at Taiki.

"So we get to hear your guys' single before anyone else?" She asked, her voice a bit breathless as she looked up in to Taiki's laughing eyes.

"Yes. We've been working on it even before we knew we were coming back to.. Tokyo. I guess we all hoped to return one day." He was careful not to reveal much because the technicians were still in the room with them.

Standing up Darien took his place beside Serena. "You two sing well together." He commented drawing everyone's attention to him. "It's like you feel the music and the words within yourselves." He added softly as his gaze fell on Celestyna.

Blushing slightly Celestyna tore her gaze away from his and looked up at Seiya. "Seiya chooses the songs. I just follow." She said softly her voice tinged with sadness. She couldn't begin to fathom the meaning of love when she had never been in it herself.

Looking down at Celestyna Seiya gave her small wink. (you know the kind that makes the other girls swoon and Serena madder than hell) Looking back up he nodded to Taiki and Yaten. "I guess we better go do our new single now." The other Lights nodded in agreement whispered something in the ears of the girls beside them and headed back to sound room. Stepping away Seiya turned to Celstyna, "Did you want to join us in there or watch from in here with the others?"

Looking from Seiya to the others Celestyna shrugged. "I'll just watch from in here. It'll give me time to get something to drink and rest my throat." She told him as she headed to the water cooler.

Giving everyone a small wave Seiya closed the door behind him and joined Taiki and Yaten in the sound room. Once the three of them were seated back on their stools the technician started the music.

End of Chapter Twelve

hehe.. great place to end I know.. but I'm trying to find a good song for them to sing that will go along with the story.. my mind automatically wants me to search for an NSYNC or Backstreet Boys song lol.. but which one heh.. As always.. comments, questions (grin) and advice are always welcomed.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the songs featured in my story.. just the made up charaters.

Wedding Crashers

Chapter Thirteen (boy I'm on a roll lol)

The girls in the control room sat with bated breath as the music began to play and the Three Lights sat up straighter in their seats.

Selfish/NSYNC

(Seiya has Justin's part and Taiki and Yaten split JC's)

(this is for you CMaca)

I Just Don't Understand  
Why You Running From A Good Man,Baby?  
Why You Wanna Turn Your Back On Love?  
Why You've Already Given Up?  
See I Know You've Been Hurt Before  
But I Swear I'll Give You So Much More  
I Swear I'll Never Let You Down  
'Cause I Swear It's You That I Adore

And I Can't Help Myself,Baby  
'Cause I Think About You Constantly  
And My Heart Gets No Rest Over You

You Can Call Me Selfish  
But All I Want Is Your Love  
You Can Call Me Hopeless,Baby  
'Cause I'm Hopelessly In Love  
You Can Call Me Un-perfect  
But Who's Perfect?  
Tell Me What Do I Gotta Do?  
To Prove That I'm The Only One For You  
What's Wrong With Being Selfish?

I'll Be Taking Up Your Time  
Til The Day I'll Make You Realize  
That For You There Can Be No One Else  
I Just Gotta Have You For Myself  
Baby I Will Take Good Care Of You  
No Matter What It Is You're Going Through  
I'll Be There For You When You're In Need  
Baby Believe In Me

'Cause If Love Is A Crime  
Then Punish Me I Would Die For You  
'Cause I Don't Want To Live Without You  
What Can I Do?

You Can Call Me Selfish  
But All I Want Is Your Love  
You Can Call Me Hopeless,Baby  
'Cause I'm Hopelessy In Love  
You Can Call Me Un-perfect  
But Who's Perfect?  
Tell Me What Do I Gotta Do?  
To Prove That I'm The Only One For You

Why Do You Keep Us Apart?  
Why Want You Give Up Your Heart?  
You Know That We're Meant To Be Together  
And Why Do You Push Me Away?  
All That I Want Is To Give You Love  
Forever And Ever And Ever

You Can Call Me Selfish  
But All I Want Is Your Love  
You Can Call Me Hopeless(Hopeless)  
'Cause I'm Hopelessly In Love  
You Can Call Me Un-perfect  
But Who's Perfect?  
Tell Me What Do I Gotta Do?  
To Prove That I'm The Only One For You

Selfishly I'm In Love With You  
'Cause I've Searched My Soul  
And I Know That It's You

To Prove That I'm The Only One For You

So what's wrong with being selfish...

So what's wrong with being selfish

(sorry guys.. they go way to fast for me to put in their names in individual places lol)

Even Celestyna had a tear in her eyes as the song ended. The emotion that the guys portrayed as they sang the song left her breathless. An audible sigh was heard from the other three girls causing Celestyna to giggle softly. Glancing at Serena she saw that she was looking straight at Seiya, her eyes glistening with tears. 'Wonder if she got the message.' The auburn haired young woman mused silently to herself a smile of satisfaction curving her lips. She heard the technician clear his throat as he flipped the switch. "Guys that's sure to be a number one hit. The girls are going to go crazy over it. Must be a day for perfection." Sitting back he turned towards Celestyna.

"Did you want to break for thirty minutes or continue on." He asked her as she continued to watch Serena. Clearing his throat he finally penetrated her thoughts causing her to jerk her head in his direction.

"Oh.. now's fine." She told him as she stood up from the couch and threw her empty cup in the waist basket.

The Three Lights joined the others in the control room satisfied with the way their song had turned out. Seiya chanced a look at Serena and his breath stilled in his throat. She was looking at him with such a saddened expression that it nearly tore his heart into two. He wanted so badly to walk over and comfort her but he reminded himself that her future husband was in the room with them. 'Now's not the time to let my emotions get the best of me.' he reminded himself as he shoved his hands in his pocket.

Celestyna being the sly one that she was noticed the look of longing in Seiya's eyes. "Hey Seiya, you've already heard me practice the song how about you show Serena around the studio?"

A look of understanding came into Seiya's eyes as he gazed down at the auburn haired mischief maker beside him. "That's alright with me.. that is if Darien doesn't mind me stealing his girl away.. for say five minutes or so." He added the last part with a wink in Serena's direction and Celestyna had to keep herself from laughing at his sly play on words.

Looking from Serena to Celestyna and then finally to Seiya Darien shrugged. "I don't mind as long as it's fine with Serena." He replied finally looking down at her.

Serena shifted uncomfortably in her seat, not sure what to say to Seiya's invitation. Darien's lack of concern infuriated her but at the same time she was overjoyed that she would be able to spend a few minutes alone with Seiya. Deciding a short stroll around the studio would be harmless she nodded her head in agreement as she stood up. Looking down at Darien she gave him a small smile. "I'll only be gone a few minutes." She said before turning around. Walking to Seiya's side she took his offered arm and allowed him to lead her out of the room.

Back in the control room Celestyna gave the others a small wave before she exited the control room and entered the sound room. Moving the stool out of the way Celestyna opted to stand instead as the fast beat of the techno sounding music she had performed at the concert began to play through the control room and sound room. Closing her eyes Celestyna began to move to the music.

Hilary Duff/Dreams Are Made Of

Hey now  
Hey now

Hey now  
Hey now

Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?  
I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright  
When i see you smiling, I go  
oh oh oh  
I would never want to miss this  
cause in my heart i know what this is

_Chorus_  
Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams are made of

(Hey now)   
(Hey now)

Have you ever wondered what life is about?  
You could search the world and never figure it out  
you don't have to sail the oceans  
no no no  
happiness is no mystery  
it's here now it's you and me

_Chorus_

Open your eyes  
(This is what dreams are made of)  
shout to the sky  
(This is what dreams are made of)

Then I see you smiling, I go  
oh oh oh  
Yesterday my life was duller  
Now everything's technicolor

_Chorus:_  
(Hey now)   
(Hey now)  
Hey now  
This is what dreams  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere i belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams... dreams...

This is what dreams.. are made of  
(Hey now)  
(Hey now)  
Hey now  
This is what dreams  
This is what dreams are made of

When the song ended Celestyna opened her eyes hers locking with Darien's. The emotions in his eyes stilled the beating of her heart. Tearing her eyes away from his she took in a ragged breath her entire body shaking. "Celestyna that was a perfect take. You guys are making my job easier every song you sing."

Laughing Celestyna bowed towards the technician. Standing up she glanced briefly in Darien's direction and found him looking down at the floor the expression on his face unreadable from her view point. Mentally shaking herself she left the sound room and went back into the control room.

Walking over to the technician she patted him lightly on the shoulder. "So.. I take it you're going to go over the music while we take a break before the afternoon recordings?" She asked him as he turned the dials on various control pads with one hand and reached for his headphones with the other. Nodding silently he placed the headphones on his head and gave her a thumbs up. Turning to the group she grinned at them. "Well? What did you guys think?"

All of a sudden she was enveloped by the arms of Amy and Mina. "That was so awesome girl. I hope one day I can be that good." Mina exclaimed excitedly has she nearly squeezed Celestyna to death. They both released her at the same time causing her to fall back in surprise and colliding right into Darien. Turning around she looked up to apologize but the words stilled in her throat. The same look she saw earlier was in his eyes. The current of emotion almost pulled her in. She forced herself to blink and cleared her throat. "Sorry about that Darien." She apologized softly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm just happy I was here to catch you." Came his reply, his voice sounding a bit odd, kind of strained. Stepping away from her he slipped his hands in his pockets and looked at the others in the room. "Let's go check and see how the tours going shall we?" He asked, the look in his eyes back to normal. Nodding in agreement the group left the room in search for Seiya and Serena.

(During Celestyna's recording)

The beat of Celestyna's song could be heard down the halls of the studio as Seiya and Serena walked along stopping every now and then to look at the various albums and posters hanging on the walls. Seiya heard Serena giggle beside him and turned to see what had caught her eye. A blush of crimson colored his cheeks as he saw the life sized poster of himself on stage. He had never gotten used to seeing his own picture and the fact that he had his mouth flung open in this one didn't make it any better.

"The expression on your face is hilarious." He heard Serena say as a fit of giggles took control of her again. Smirking he narrowed his eyes.

"The expression on your face is always hilarious." He shot back teasingly causing her laughter to stop suddenly. Swinging around to face him she scowled.

"Oh yeah?" She exclaimed as she saw the laughter in his eyes. She knew he was joking but couldn't help but keep the 'fight' going a little bit longer.

"Yeah.." He shot back at her, by this time they were nose to nose, his eyes filled with laughter hers with mischief.

"Why you..!" She screamed in exasperation, her heart beat going up a notch at his closeness.

"What? What am I? Gorgeous? I know.. tell me something I don't." He said slyly loving the way her nose wrinkled when she was mad, or even pretended to be mad.

"Of all the conceited things to say!... No I'll tell you what you are..." It was almost like old times, she had forgotten where they were.

"I'm waiting.." He said with mock boredom, his voice taking on a sing song quality.

"You're.. you... you're frustrating that's what you are." Turning around she presented her back to him crossing her arms.

Leaning forward his lips barely inches from her ear he replied, "Is that all I am?"

She spun around to face him but did not realize how close they were. Her breath caught in her throat as she noticed that his lips were mere inches from his. She couldn't drag her eyes away from his mouth with the perfectly curved upper lip and full lower lip. She had suddenly became nervous, the previous good natured fighting forgotten as he leaned closer to her.

"You didn't answer my question Odango.." His voice was barely above a whisper, his breath caressing her face.

For the life of her she couldn't remember what it was exactly that he had asked. "I didn't catch the question." She replied softly, her eyes still fixed on his mouth.

"I asked if that is all that I am?" She watched as a sly smile curved his beautiful mouth. She couldn't seem to draw in a breath much less answer his question. The walls seemed to be closing in on her as he came closer still. All she had to do was lean forward just another inch and their lips would meet.

Suddenly the music stopped sending her reeling back to reality as she heard doors open and close from somewhere down the hall. Stepping back she shook her head as if to clear up the cobwebs that were gathering in her mind. Laughing nervously Serena looked away from him. "You're unbelievable you know that."

Smirking Seiya silently cursed the timing of Celestyna's ending the song and draped an arm around Serena's shoulders. "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or a insult." He commented teasingly as he lead her back towards the control room. As the voices of the others came closer Seiya dropped his arm from around Serena. Taking in her curious look he shrugged. "Wouldn't want your future husband to get the wrong idea right?" Nodding in agreement she turned quickly away but not before Seiya could catch the glimmer of sadness in her eyes.

End of Chapter Thirteen

Ok... soooo I had to write another lol.. but this one had two songs in it.. heh.. as always comments yada yada yada... much love to all who have reviewed.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the songs featured in my fic.. I do however own Celestyna.. she is the product of my own warped imagination.. Sol is the product of my husbands.. heh.. (kicks him cause she can lol)

Wedding Crashers

Chapter Fourteen

Turning the corner the group almost collided with Seiya and Serena. Laughing they all looked at each other. Celestyna gave Seiya a knowing look a smile curving her lips as she noticed Serena's flushed face. 'And what were you two up to?' She thought to herself as she lent up against the wall. "Well now that we have some time I say we get out of this studio and go have some fun."

Nodding in agreement at her suggestion they turned to the exit but the sight of the fans still hanging outside stopped them from going through the door. Turning around Yaten grimaced. "Don't they ever go home?" He asked in exasperation as he heard screams coming from outside as they were spotted.

Shaking his head Taiki tightened his arm around Amy causing her to blush a deep crimson. "I don't think they even sleep Yaten." He replied turning Amy away from the door.

"Let's take the back way." Seiya said grabbing Serena's hand. Giving her a small wink he tugged her along the hallway leaving the others to run behind them to catch up. Pushing the back door open he ran out and looked in both directions to make sure the coast was clear. Breathing an audible sound of relief he looked back at Serena, his eyes glimmering with laughter.

"Are we having fun yet Odango?" He asked her as he watched her slowly catch her breath. Releasing her hand as the others burst through the door he nodded in the direction away from the front of the building. "Come on." He called out before turning around to lead the way.

"Where can we go where we won't be noticed?" Yaten asked as Seiya finally stopped walking.

"I think I know of a good place." Seiya said a twinkle of mischief in his eyes as he turned towards Serena. "Feel like some dancing Odango?"

Her eyes wide Serena blushed as she understood where exactly he meant to take them. "Seiya you can't be serious?" She said with a laugh shaking her head.

Laughing Seiya shrugged. "What? We have nothing better to do and they serve food and drinks at the club. It's crowded and dark so we won't be noticed among the crowd."

Five minutes later found the group slipping through the back door of the club Seiya had taken Serena to two years prior. The beat of the music could be heard even from outside and Celestyna found herself become slightly giddy in anticipation. She had never been to a dance club like the ones on Earth before so it was a new experience for her.

The found it easy to disappear in the crowd taking a corner table in the back. Lucky for them the waiter that asked for their order was a guy and seemed too preoccupied with taking their order that he didn't recognize them. They all ordered sodas and plates of nachos along with fries as they each scanned the room, watching the people moving freely on the dance floor.

The music of Shakira came blasting through the speakers, the beat strong and fast. (Hips Don't Lie... sorry guys.. listening to it right now) Clapping as a song she knew came on Celestyna tugged on Seiya's sleeve. "C'mon Seiya dance with me." She pleaded, her eyes big and her lips pouty. Laughing Seiya shook his head.

"No Celestyna.. I think I'll sit this one out." He said apologetically not really wanting to leave Serena's side.

Sitting back Celestyna glanced at Taiki and Yaten and found them immersed in their own conversations with Amy and Mina. The sound of someone clearing their throat beside her caused her to look to her right. Her pulse skipped a beat as she found Darien staring down at her.

"I'll dance with you Celestyna if you really want to go out there?" He offered extending his hand towards her.

Blushing slightly she nodded and took his offered hand. It felt as if her heart began to beat to the rhythm of the music as Darien led her on the dance floor. "You sure you can keep up?" She asked him, a teasing light in her eyes.

Laughing Darien twirled her once before bringing her up close against his chest. "Just watch a learn little girl."

"Little girl!" She cried in indignation as they began to move smoothly to beat of the music. Their moves in perfect unison as they turned, their dance similar to a tango/samba.

At the table the group watched them in awe as they executed each step together perfectly. The crowd around the couple seemed to stop and watch them as they moved around the dance floor.

As Darien dipped her Celestyna laughed, she was having the time of her life. Brining her back up quickly his chest collided with hers, taking the breath from her. Resting her forehead against his chest as they continued dancing she could hear her heart beat thumping in her ears. Although their dance was not as racy as those seen in movies like Dirty Dancing it was still very hot. As the song ended Darien twirled Celestyna once more before capturing her in his arms and swinging her around. Laughing together as they walked back to the table they heard the crowd on the dance floor applauding their show.

Slipping back into the booth they both reached for their drinks. Fanning herself with her free hand Celestyna sipped her soda. Changing a glance at Serena she found the girl looking down into her drink. 'Wonder what she's thinking?' Celestyna mused to herself as she sat her glass down on the table.

"Wow.. you guys were great!" Exclaimed Mina as she nudged Yaten in the ribs. "You need to take dancing lessons from Darien." She told him and laughed as Yaten blushed slightly.

"My moves are just fine." He commented looking away from Mina's teasing eyes.

The group snickered at Yaten's discomfort but when he glared at them their snickers became full blown laughter. Their laughter died down at the sight of the waiter bringing their food and all thoughts of dancing lessons were forgotten as the group began to eat.

When the empty food baskets were cleared off the table the group looked from one person to the other. "Now what?" Celestyna asked as she tapped her feet unconsciously to the music playing in the background. However she tensed as she heard the familiar sound of one of her songs being played through the speakers.

"Hey Celestyna isn't this yours?" Seiya asked over the music as the slow ballad version 'Listen To Your Heart.' played through the speakers, the bass causing the table to shake slightly.

Ducking her head Celestyna blushed as she heard her own voice filtering through the speakers. The touch of Darien's hand on hers caused her to jerk her face toward him. "It's a great song Celestyna. You should be proud that they like it enough to play it here." He told her reassuringly before removing his hand from hers.

Giving him an appreciative smile she looked towards the dance floor and watched as the people on the dance floor moved to the slow beat of her music. "They do seem to like it." She said softly her eyes glistening slightly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Seiya drag Serena out of the booth and unto the dance floor. As the others watched Seiya and Serena dance so close together they seemed like one person Celestyna looked at Darien. The look in his eyes as he watched the two on the dance floor confused her. He seemed to be happy that Seiya was dancing with Serena.

"It doesn't bother you that their dancing that close together." Celestyna asked him, her voice could be barely heard over the music.

Turning towards her Darien shook his head. "It's just good to see Serena loosen up enough to dance.. She doesn't do that much anymore."

Turning back towards the dance floor Celestyna watched as Seiya twirled Serena about the dance floor, his eyes always locked with hers. Her heart tightened in her chest as she saw watched them as they flawlessly danced together. 'She's blind if she can't see how perfect they are together.' She thought to herself as the song ended. Seiya lent down and whispered something in Serena's ear which caused Serena to blush and push him gently away from her.

Celestyna gave Seiya a curious look that clearly indicated that she would be pressing him for information when they were away from the others. Giving her a small wink Seiya sat back down and picked up his drink. Just as he was about to take a sip Amy's communicator beeped causing everyone to look in her direction.

Flipping it open Amy's eyes widened as she took in Rei's disheveled appearance. "Amy! Where the hell are you guys? Sol's at it again.. this time he's attack the Crystal Tower. I'm here with the everyone else, you guys better get here fast." The tiny image of Rei said before the screen went black. Everyone looked at each other wide eyed before quickly jumping up from the table and pushing their way through the crowd to the back door.

Out empty alley way the group stopped and looked at one another.

"Transformation time everyone!" Serena exclaimed presenting her locket.

Nodding everyone took out their own transformation sticks and held them high in the air.

(heh this is going to take a while lol)

"Cosmic Moon Power..."

"Mercury Star Power..."

"Venus Star Power..."

"Fighter Star Power..."

"Maker Star Power..."

"Healer Star Power..."

"Dancer Star Power..."

"Make Up!"

(The Starlights: "Stage On!")

Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible the Sailor Scouts along with the Starlights and Tuxedo Mask ran through the back alley ways towards the Crystal Tower each one hoping that they wouldn't arrive too late. The group gasped as the tower came into view, the tower itself being all but destroyed. Stooping down Mercury checked the pulse of one of the motionless bodies that littered the ground.

With a sigh of relief she stood up, "Just like last time, their just knocked out." The told them as she touched one of her earrings causing her visor to appear in front of her eyes. Quickly scanning their surroundings she pointed in the direction of the entrance to the tower.

As they ran towards the entrance they watched as a fireball shot across the sky. "Mars must have started the party without us." Mina said breathlessly as they continued on towards the tower.

Coming up behind the scouts they watched as Uranus dodged one of Sol's attacks, her face showing a few scratches but she seemed to be fine.

"Late as usual." Rei said irritably as she noticed the arrival of everyone else.

"We were across town when we got your call Mars." Sailor Moon shot back at her, her voice holding a hint of annoyance even though she was grateful to see her dear friend alive.

"Enough of your silly bickering!" Sol retorted icily as he threw an energy ball in the direction of the newcomers.

Jumping to the left and right the group barely avoided the attack. Picking herself up Sailor Moon turned and glared up at Sol. "You have no right coming here and destroying this tower and putting the lives of everyone around it in danger." She cried out angrily.

"I have no right?" Sol asked laughing down at them, the laughter not even reaching his eyes.

"Who are you to say I don't have the right?" He asked as he sent another energy ball in Sailor Moon's direction.

Jumping back Sailor Moon watched in horror as the ball left a crater in the spot she had just been standing. "I'm Sailor Moon.. Champion of Love and Justice." She told him matter of factly planting her feet firmly on the ground she pointed towards him, "And in the name of the Moon I along will my friends shall punish you!"

Her determined look wavers slightly as Sol once more laughed at her. 'I'm seriously getting tired of being laughed at.' She thought to herself as she felt her anger boiling up inside her.

"Punish me? You've got to be joking!" Sol replied waving his hand as if dismissing her threat. "What's are two silly little princesses and their royal court of has beens going to do to stop me from doing what I must do pray tell?" He asked them a look of boredom in his eyes.

Clinching her fist Dancer stepped forward, her eyes narrowed in anger. "Just you watch." She shouted at him as she and the other Starlights jumped in front of the other Sailor Scouts. Holding out their hands Fighter, Maker, and Healer shouted their individual attacks in unison.

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Serious Inferno!"

Closing her eyes Dancer cupped her hands in front of her, a gust of wind blowing her hair back as she called out, "Star Celestial Embrace!" The other scouts watched in awed silence as Fighter, Maker and Healer's energy balls seemed to meld with Dancer's. Opening her eyes Dancer smirked as she threw the energy ball with all her might at Sol. The attack was so fast that Sol didn't have time to dodge it, the blast causing him to fly back into the ruins of the tower.

"Impossible!" He shouted angrily as he pushed himself off the wall grimacing in pain as he disappeared in a flash of light.

Closing her eyes Dancer fell back, the use of her powers exhausting her. Darien stepped forward and caught her before she collapsed to the ground. Tears fell from Serena's eyes as she ran to Dancer's side. "Oh no!" She cried out as she took in the other girl's pale face. The scouts along with the Starlights circled Darien as he held Dancer in his arms. Stepping forward Fighter took her gently from Darien.

"She'll be fine. It's her first time using her powers in such a way." He told them trying to keep his voice steady as fear for the young girl's health threatened to wash over him. Turning to Healer and Maker he nodded towards the motionless bodies of Sol's victims. "They'll be waking up soon. We better get the princess back to her room so she can rest. She's in no condition to wipe their memories this time. They'll just have to decide whether or not they want to remember the events that happened today. And anyways, with the tower being in the condition it's in I don't think a simple mind wipe would help."

They all reverted back to their normal appearances as the people around them began to awaken. One of them opened his eyes as they stood up and looked towards the group standing around the girl. "Wha.. what happened?" He asked as he wiped his eyes if waking from a deep sleep.

Turning towards the him Darien shook his head. "We're not really sure. From the looks of the tower it appears it may have been a small earthquake." The man gasped in shock as he looked up at the remains of the tower. "I bet this'll be on the news for sure." The man said in awe as he stepped away from the group and helped another person up off the ground as they came to.

Turning away they walked away from the crowd that we are beginning to rouse slowly. The inners and outers along with Darien followed the four to the hotel. Passing the doorman Seiya gave them man a brief explanation regarding Celestyna's condition. "She got to hot out in the sunlight." He told him before leading the group to the elevators and up to their hotel room. Laying Celestyna gently on her bed Seiya covered her up with one of the fleece throws that was folded up on the bed. Touching her cheek gently Seiya wiped a stray tear that had managed to escape from his eyes. "You were very brave today princess. You're sister would be proud of you." He told her softly before exiting the room and joining the others in the sitting room.

Standing up as Seiya entered the room Darien looked towards the door to Celestyna's room, his eyes filled with worry. "Is she... going to be alright?" He questioned Seiya, his body tense as he waited for the young man's reply.

Nodding Seiya walked to the mini refrigerator and pulled out enough bottles of water for everyone. Tossing one to each he twisted the cap off his own. "She's resting right now. I'm sure she'll be fine after she wakes up." 'I hope.' He added softly to himself as he took a sip of his water before replacing the cap.

Clearing her throat Haruka sat her bottle down on the coffee table. "Why is it your combined attack hit Sol so hard?" She questioned, her eyes narrowed as she looked from Taiki, to Yaten then finally to Seiya.

Shrugging Seiya sat down in one of the chairs and stared at the bottle in his hand. "The only thing I can think of is that we are not from the same galaxy. We have a separate Sun."

The idea wasn't that far fetched and the rest of the group nodded in agreement as they thought about what Seiya had just said.

Crossing her arms across her chest Rei chewed on her lip, "Now how do we use that information to our advantage?" She asked, throwing the question out for anyone to answer as she herself began to think on it.

End of Chapter Fourteen

Whew.. that was um.. heh long.. well it seemed so to me.. as always comments and all that stuff welcomed.. hope you guys weren't disappointed with this chapter. I'm going to go collapse on the bed myself now.. g'night!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Heh.. Sailor Moon... not mine.. songs featured.. yet again.. not mine.. Celestyna and Sol... go on you can thank me.. lol.. just messing anyways... It's been brought to my attention that I tend to focus a lot on Darien and Celestyna's interaction.. well there's a reason behind that.. Most of the fan fics I've read so far have Darien just up and ditching Serena/Usagi for no apparent reason.. like oh.. I've changed or I met this new girl in America and you're yesterdays news.. I'm not one to do that.. I don't hate Darien.. never will and never could he's a good guy.. even when he went bad he was still ok with me because he helped them out even though he did it for his own reasons. I believe that if I'm to successfully write a Seiya/Serena fic Darien doesn't need to either A. Be the bad guy or B just ride off into the sunset with some American.. (not that I have anything against American's.. I am one). So bare with me while I continue to put chapters in featuring Darien's interaction with Celestyna and Celestyna's point of view because after all.. she did start this ball in motion... (ahem) with all that said.. on with the story.. oh btw if you click on the link that's listed for my homepage on my profile you'll see the Serena, Seiya, Darien and Celestyna dollies I made.. gives you a look at what Celestyna looks like.. heh (evil grin)

Wedding Crashers

Chapter Fifteen

The group looked from one another contemplating what Seiya had just told them. Was it plausible that because they were given power by the Sun Sol was the guardian of the reason their attacks weren't as strong as the Starlights? Sitting back in her seat Rei swept the group with a concerned look. "So if we Sailor Scouts can't attack him then how are we going to go about defeating him?"

Standing up Serena walked to the window and looked out at the busy city below them. "I don't want to defeat him." She said softly without turning around causing everyone to look at her curiously. "Like I said before.. there's got to be a way to reach him. If we defeat him we risk endangering the lives of the people on this planet along with ourselves. I was never all that great in science class but the Sun going Super Nova doesn't sound like a walk in the park."

Nervous laughter could be heard coming from the group in response to Serena's comment. Turning around they gave them a curious look, "What? I'm being serious."

Their expressions sombered quickly and Haruka cleared her throat, "Sorry kitten, it's just the way you said it."

A small smile tugged at the corners of Serena's mouth as she looked at her friends. "Yeah I guess it was kind of silly." She said softly before turning back to the window.

"I think Serena's right though." Seiya said as he stood up from his chair and threw his empty bottle in the trash can. "We don't need to need to defeat him. We know one of his weaknesses and yes we can use it against him to prove to him that we're not as helpless as he thinks." Coming up behind her he laid a hand on Serena's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze.

Turning slightly she looked up into his eyes, tears of gratitude brimming in their blue depths. "Thank you Seiya." She said softly as she reached up to cover his hand with her own.

Silently the two looked up at each other as the others looked on. "As long as we stick together Odango we can do anything." Seiya told her softly before slipping his hand from underneath hers and stepping away.

Serena felt the warmth of his hand leave her shoulder and held back a soft sigh. 'Of course he would comfort you and agree with you, he always did.' She thought to herself as she once more looked down at the city below.

Standing up Darien walked around Seiya to Serena's side. "I think it's time we leave Serena. Everyone needs to rest and Haruka needs medical attention."

"I'll be fine." Came Haruka's gruff response but everyone saw the small wince that crossed her face as she allowed Michelle to help her stand up.

Nodding Seiya walked to the door and opened it for them saying good bye to each one as they walked through the door and ignoring Haruka's hostile glare as she passed by him. Taiki and Yaten followed the group down the elevator to bid Amy and Mina farewell while Seiya was left in the sitting room alone taking the spot that Serena had recently vacated. He watched through the window as the group appeared on the sidewalk below.

He smiled slightly as he watched Taiki embrace Amy and Yaten embrace Mina. "It's good that they've finally realized that there's something between them." He said softly as he watched the two couples say goodbye to each other.

"Some are not as blind as others." Came a soft voice from the door way.

Turning he found Celestyna leaning on the door sill of her room, the blanket wrapped around her shoulders a weary expression in her eyes.

"You should be resting." Seiya said as he turned back to the window in time to watch Serena and Darien walk along with rest of the group arm in arm as Yaten and Taiki walked back inside.

"And you should be trying harder." Came Celestyna's soft response before turning back around and closing the door behind her.

Closing his eyes Seiya supressed a growl of frustration. 'What am I supposed to do? Lay my feelings at her feet to have her walk all over them again?' He questioned silently, his heart aching inside of his chest.

He could still recall the feeling of her in his arms and the emotions he was feeling were tearing him apart. Clinching his fist he opened his eyes and turned away from the window not wanting to watch her walk the rest of the way out of his field of vision with Darien at her side. Striding acrossed the sitting room he flung his own door open and slammed it closed behind him as Taiki and Yaten opened the front door to the hotel room. Giving each other a curiously look they shrugged before heading to their own rooms to rest.

---------------------------------------

As Serena walked by Darien's side she caught bits and pieces of the conversation going around her. Her mind was a cloud of thoughts and questions. 'I'm just tired.' She thought to herself as she placed a hand on Darien's arm as they walked along with the rest of the group.

"Penny for your thoughts Serena." Darien commented softly as he took in her faraway look.

Looking up at him she attempted to give him her best smile. "I'm just thinking about Sol." The lie came so easily it startled her. She hadn't been thinking about Sol at all but had actually been remembering the feel of Seiya's hand on her shoulder and the sense of peace that that one small touch had given her.

Looking away from Darien she attempted to turn her attention to the conversation going on around her. Michelle was trying to convince Haruka to see a doctor while Mina, Amy, Lita and Rei went over the events that had happened that day. Looking at Trista Serena found her deep in conversation with Hotaru, their voices so low that she couldn't hear what they were saying. The look in Trista's eyes was determined while Hotaru's were filled with what looked like sympathy as she looked up at the older outer scout.

Curiosly Serena watched as Hotatu shook her head and softly pleaded with Trista. Serena's eyes widened as she watched Trista look angrily down at the younger girl shaking her own head. Hotaru seemed to withdraw from the conversation, looking down at her feet as she walked beside Trista a look of defeat written on the young girl's features. Looking ahead of her, the convesation evidently concluded, Trista continued to walk on.

'Wonder what that was all about?' Serena questioned silently as she drug her gaze away from the two outer scouts. 'Could they have been talking about the future?' Serena continued on, her mind reeling as she tried to come up with anything that would cause Trista to be so sharp with Hotaru.

As each one of the scouts departed the group Serena silently looked on. Mina going with Amy to her house, Lita with Rei while Haruka finally consented to going to the doctor accompanied by Michelle, Hotaru and Trista leaving Serena alone with Darien. As they silently walked on Serena chanced at a look at Darien and found him staring straight ahead, the look in his eyes troubled.

"Something on your mind?" She asked him softly as they drew closer to her apartment, his car being left back at the studio.

The sound of her voice seemed to bring him out of his thoughts and blinking he looked down at her as if just realizing that she was still there beside him. "I'm sorry Serena I didn't hear you." He said apologetically as they stopped in front of her gate.

"I asked if something was on your mind." She replied as she slipped her arm from underneath his stepping away.

"I was just thinking about Celestyna. She didn't look so good after the confrontation with Sol." He told her as he leaned against fence that sectioned off her yard from the street.

Nodding in agreement Serena placed her hand on the gate as she took in his tense stature. "I'm worried about her too. But I'm sure she'll be fine. Seiya..."

Shaking his head Darien waved his hand cutting her off silently, "I don't care what Seiya said I saw the look in his eyes when he was carrying her back to the hotel. This obviously doesn't usually happen to her. She's not like you, she hasn't been fighting battles against enemies such as Sol for as long as you have."

Gasping at the emotion in his voice Serena stepped away from him slightly. "I know she's not like me Darien." She responded softly as she opened the gate the hinges creaking slightly. 'Why is he so worried about her, he barely knows her.' Serena thought as she walked past the entrace to her walk way. She could hear his foot steps behind her as he followed her to the door. Pulling her keys out of her pocket she turned around to tell him that she would call him later but the words halted in her throat as she took in the pained look in his eyes.

"Darien..." She began softly but for the life of her couldn't find the words to comfort him.

Looking away from her Darien shook his head. "I'm sorry Serena.. I don't know why I reacted the way I did. I guess I just can't stand seeing someone hurt..."

Reaching out Serena took hold of his arms in her hands and turned him to look at her. Standing up on her tip toes she brushed her lips softly against his cheek. "You've always been that way." She told him softly in his ear before giving him a brief hug and stepping away before he had a chance to return the embrace.

Nodding Darien watched silently as Serena turned away from him and dissapeared inside her apartment, the door clicking softly shut behind her.

End of Chapter Fifteen.. Ok so it took me a while to come up with this chapter.. been under alot of stress lately.. personal issues. Wasn't sure how I wanted to do this chapter. Next chapter I'm going to give to Sol so that you may know him a bit better. As always comments.. questions.. all that welcomed. Anonymous you've been quiet.. hope you're ok.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters featured on the show mentioned on the show or any of that stuff.. heh.. I do however take full responsible of Celestyna, Sol and anyone else my demented mind comes up with.

Chapter Sixteen

High on the Tokyo radio tower Sol sat perched on the ledge scanning the crown below him, disdain written on his face.

"Look at them scurrying around like ants." He commented icily to himself.

At one time he cared deeply for the inhabitants of Earth but he had silently stood aside far too long. He was disgusted with the way the planet was slowly tearing itself apart. Glimmers of a distant memory came to him of a long dead kingdom and the soft sound of female laughter. Closing his eyes he growled deep in his throat and mentally shoved the memory away a pained expression on his face.

"Some things are best left forgotten." He said barely above a whisper, the emotion that had previously shown on his face appearing briefly in his voice.

Standing up he narrowed eyes before disappearing in a flash of light.

Back at Serena's house Serena took in a sharp breath as a chill ran up her spine as she gazed out the window catching the sight of a flash of light on top of the Tokyo tower. "Must have been the reflection of the Sun on someone's mirror or something." She mumbled softly to herself as she pulled her knees closer to her as she sat on the window seat trying to shrug off the chill she just felt.

"Did you say something Serena?" Asked Luna from beside her as she lifted her head up to gaze into Serena's faze.

Shaking her head slightly Serena looked down at the cat and gave Luna a small smile. "Nothing Luna just saw a brief flash of light is all, thought it might be the reflection of the Sun on someone's mirror."

Giving her an "oh is that all look" Luna laid her head back down on her paws and closed her eyes once more.

"Do you remember any more about Sol Luna?" Serena asked her causing the cat to open her eyes once more, the look in them contemplative.

"His name didn't come up till after you're father's disappearance." Luna said softly, "The Moon Kingdom had been at war previously with the Earth before your arranged marriage to Edymion had strengthened the treaty."

Serena's eyes widened at the bit of information she had just received from Luna. "My father had disappeared Luna? You never told me. Why don't I remember seeing him. I remember my mother and Darien from the past along with the other scouts but not my father or Celestyna for that matter."

Standing up Luna walked closer to the window and sat down. "That's because you're mother, Selene, didn't want you remembering all the bad things." Placing a comforting paw on Serena's hand Luna continued, "Your father was one of the many that had went to Earth to fight. Your sisters..." Suddenly Luna's eyes widened and she quickly looked away.

"My sisters? I had sisters?" Serena's eyes glistened with unshed tears of disbelief. "I didn't know I had sisters.. who where they.. were are they now?" Her chest felt tight as she thought about the sisters that she had never remembered.

Lowering her head Luna looked down, not wanting to meet Serena's tear filled eyes. "Your older sisters were twins. They had went to Earth with your father, disguised as soldiers to help in the war. At least that's what one of them did, the other, she went for a different reason. I'm just starting to remember everything, it's taken a lot out of me these couple of days. I had been trying to remember why exactly I kept seeing Celestyna in my memories of the past." Looking up Luna gazed into Serena's face, her own eyes glistening, "You see Serena, Celestyna was one of your older sisters, and Kakyuu was her twin."

A gasp of shock escaped Serena as her face paled. "Celestyna.. my sister? Why didn't my mother let me remember that?"

Looking away Luna looked out the window at the city around them. "Because they died before Queen Beryl attacked. It was before you and Edymion ever met."

Confusion appeared in Serena's eyes as she took in what Luna had said to her. "How did they die Luna? Why did they die?"

Serena watched as the cat shuddered, her eyes closing as a look of anguish passed over her feline features. "Kakyuu went for peace and Celestyna went for love. You were still so very young, I think you were around 11 or 12 years of age when the war broke out between our kingdom and the Earth. Before that Celestyna had been sent to school down on the planet and she had met a young man there, one with great power if I remember correctly but for the life of me I can't see his face clearly."

Standing up Serena began to pace back and forth in front of the window. "You still haven't told me how and why they died? Did they get killed in battle?"

Bowing her head Luna gave what Serena could only recognize as a sniffle before continuing on, "Kakyuu was killed on the battle field as she placed herself between your father and the blade meant for his heart. Celestyna on the other hand was killed protecting the one she loved from your father."

Whipping around Serena's eyes filled with astonishment she looked down at Luna. "Celestyna was in love with the enemy?"

Nodding silently Luna closed her eyes once more, "You're father's sword took Celestyna's life. No one knows what happened to your father after that, he just seemed to vanish from the battlefield. You're mother sensing the loss of your sisters came down to Earth and claimed their bodies. After your mother had returned to the palace with your sisters there had been a bright flash of light from the Sun and shortly after that is when I remember the name Sol being mentioned. What looked like a ball of pure energy had come shooting from the Sun and crashed into the Earth kingdom. There were many casualties but they were able to rebuild. It was a few years later, when you came of age, that your marriage to Edymion was arranged and the treaty signed. During the time after your sisters' deaths and your father's disappearance an odd calm had came over our two kingdoms until Beryl had shown up with her army from the Negaverse."

Silent tears slid down Serena's cheeks as she knelt down in front of the window and gathered Luna up into her arms. "Why have you been holding this burden to yourself these last few days Luna?" She asked the cat in a sad voice muffled by Luna's fur.

Nuzzling Serena's check Luna closed her eyes. "It took me a while to piece all of that together, there is still so much that I need to remember. I can give you the memories that I have right now, that is if you think you can handle them." She told the young woman tenderly.

Releasing Luna Serena stood up and wiped the tears from her cheeks and eyes. "Please Luna, I'd like to remember as much of my past life as I can."

Standing up Luna nodded and closed her eyes, the crescent moon on her forehead beginning to glow and golden yellow. A crescent moon appeared on Serena's own forehead as she closed her own eyes. The beam of golden light connecting their two minds lightened the sunlight room only a little, therefore any passers by would not notice the glow.

Serena's mind began to fill with memories of the past, a war long forgotten and sisters she had never knew, a childhood that had been stolen from her memory, laughter that had never once reached her ears until now. Once more tears began to cascade down Serena's cheeks as she, in her mind, saw first Kakyuu die then Celestyna. She tried to focus on the face of the man behind Celestyna but the memory faded before she could. Dropping down to her knees she gave a cry of anguish as her heart seemed to tighten in her chest. The golden glow dissipated and the sound of Serena's sobs filled the room.

Jumping down from the window seat Luna rushed to Serena's side as the young woman began to rock back and forth in an attempt to comfort herself. "It was too much too soon Serena I'm sorry. I know the memories are painful but it was the past Princess we must look to the future."

Slowly Serena's sobs began to subside and the rocking finally stopped. "Luna I have to tell Celestyna about it. She has the right to know." She said as she opened her eyes, their blue depths full of a sadness she had never felt until that day.

Luna surprised her by shaking her head. "No Serena, Celestyna is still too weak from the battle today for that information. I've lived with you for years, I've only known her for a couple of days. I have no idea how she will react to the memories you have just witnessed."

Despite herself Serena nodded in agreement. "You're right Luna.. I have to wait for the right time to share this with her. Kakyuu must know too. Maybe I can some how manage to have Princess Kakyuu come to Earth, that way they'll have each other's support when I share with them what I saw."

Luna looked up at Serena fondly, her eyes showing the pride that she felt for her princess. "You're becoming more like your mother everyday Serena."

Laughing softly Serena wiped away the remnants of her tears. "Thanks Luna. I hope to one day be at least half the queen my mother was." She said softly, a far away look in her eyes.

'You will be more than that Serena. I just know it.' Luna thought to herself as she once more placed a paw on Serena's hand.

End of Chapter Sixteen.

Short I know but I wanted to post this for sooooooooo long.. heh..


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: In chapter One and many many others.. but I'll repeat myself "GOSH!" I do not own Sailor Moon, the characters.. the story line.. This is just the way I wanted it to end.. let's just say this is season six heh (mad maniacal laughter) cough cough ahem.. sorry about that.. So I loved the reviews I got (hugs to all) and anonymous.. nice to see you're back heh.. missed you! Much love to all!

Wedding Crashers

Chapter Seventeen

(still at Serena's house)

The sound of feet running up the steps caused both Serena and Luna to look at the door as it was abruptly opened by Shingo (did he have an American name? Heh.. eludes me at the moment), the door slamming against the wall with a loud bang. Serena watched with wide, surprised eyes asher brother attempted catch his breath.

"Ser... Ser..." Shingo began, panting profusely as he still attempted to catch his breath.

"Spit it out Shingo.. we don't have all day." Serena asked as annoyance replaced the sadness she had felt earlier.

Scowling at her Shingo planted his hands on his hips. "You don't have to get snappy Serena.. I was just coming to tell you that one of those guys from that group the Three Lights is here." He told her before turning around and walking out the door.

Looking to Luna Serena found the cat staring at her curiously. "Which one do you think it is Serena?" Luna asked as she began to walk towards Serena's door.

Shrugging Serena stood up and followed Luna. "I don't know. More than likely Seiya, Taiki and Yaten were never ones to visit." She replied as she chewed nervously on her bottom lip. 'How am I going to act towards any of them now that I know about Celestyna's past in the Moon Kingdom?' She wondered to herself as she took each step slowly one at a time. Finally stepping on the bottom step she stopped as she heard voices coming from the living room.

"Oh I'm sure Serena won't mind you stopping by. She talked about your groupoften whenyou guys were on tour here last time." She heard her mother say to who ever it was that had just entered the house.

Curiously Serena peeked around the corner to try to catch a glimpse of her visitor. 'What if it's not Seiya and it's one of the others. They've never come here before just to visit me.' Curiosity was beginning to get the better of her as she inched closer. Finally getting a closer look at her visitor her eyes widened in surprise.

Back at the hotel Celestyna was sitting up in bed, her back against her pillow.

(Oh.. didn't that suck.. you guys thought I was going to continue on didn't you.. haha wheeee)

The little bit of rest she had gotten had been enough to return most of her strength but Seiya had given her strict instructions to stay in bed. "I swear he's worse than my sister." She grumbled to herself as she tried to get a more comfortable position on her pillow. "At least he could have got me a book to read or offered to stay in here with me to keep me company." She continued on, her voice taking on a rather pouty tone. Sighing she closed her eyes but raised a curious brow as she heard the door in the sitting room open and the sound of muffled voices behind her door.

"She was asleep earlier, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind a visit from you." She heard Yaten tell who ever it was that was standing in the sitting room with him.

Opening her eyes Celestyna threw the covers off of her and quickly stood up from the bed, her head reeling just a bit causing her to brace her hand on the night stand for fear of falling over. 'Someone's here to see me!' She thought to herself excitedly as she made her way to the bathroom as fast as her body would let her. 'I can't be seen looking like I haven't brushed my hair in days.' She told herself matter of factly. Once a princess always a princess as her sister would say.

Running her comb through her dark auburn hair she glanced towards the door of her room as she heard a soft knock. "Just a minute." She called out, hoping that Yaten wouldn't open the door and find her out of bed. Satisfied with her hair she tossed it over her shoulder and made her way back to the bed. Slipping beneath the covers she once more positioned the pillow under her back and straightened the front of her robe. "Come in." She finally called out when she was prepared, plastering a smile of greeting on her face. Her smile faded slightly as her visitor revealed themselves, stepping through the door way and into her room.

(this is soooo much fun)

Serena's House

Stepping from her hiding spot near the stairs Serena walked slowly into the living room clearing her throat causing both her visitor and her mother to turn around.

"Serena honey, look who's come to visit." Her mother exclaimed excitedly, her eyes shining.

Smiling Serena nodded towards her visitor and greeted them, "Hello Taiki. It's nice of you to visit."

(don't throw stuff at me pleeeeeease.. not unless it's fresh strawberries hmmmmm strawberries)

Smiling down at her Taiki returned her smile. "Thanks Serena. I was just in the neighborhood and wanted to see how you were doing."

She knew that Taiki was only making small talk for her mother's benefit, they couldn't really discuss anything important while her mother was so close by. Deciding to remedy the problem Serena gestured towards the front door. "I was thinking about taking a walk. Care to join me?" She asked him as she stepped towards the door.

Nodding Taiki turned quickly towards Serena's mother. "It was lovely meeting you Mrs. Tsukino." He said politely before turning away to follow Serena outside. Once the door closed behind them they both breathed a sigh of relief.

Laughing softly Serena shook her head. "I'm sorry if my mother or brother embarrassed you in any way Taiki, they're not used to celebrities just popping in for visits." Serena told him, her tone apologetic as they walked side by side on the sidewalk away from her house.

Shrugging Taiki replied, "It's ok, they didn't embarrass me at all."

Giving him a grateful smile Serena placed her hands in her pockets. "So what brings you to this side of town?" She asked as they continued on.

"I was wanting to visit Ami but her mother told me that she wasn't home." He told her as they passed by the houses in Serena's neighborhood.

"She's either off with Mina and the others or at the library as usual." Serena offered as they stopped at an intersection and waited for the sign to give them permission to walk.

Nodding Taiki crossed his shoulders as he waited for the sign to change. "I figured as much."

Crossing the street at their signal the two quietly walked side by side through the wave of other pedestrians. Finally reaching the other side of the road Serena looked up at Taiki. "How is Celestyna doing?" Just the sound of her name caused Serena's heart to give a small lurch. She was still getting used to the idea of Celestyna being her sister in her past life.

Serena watched as the look in Taiki's eyes became troubled. "She was sleeping when I left the room. It took a lot of her energy to do what she did today."

Reaching over Serena placed a comforting hand on his arm causing Taiki to stop walking. "I'm sure she'll be fine. We princesses are stronger than we look." She told him in a soft reassuring voice and was surprised when he chuckled softly in response.

"She is a tough one our Celestyna." He replied as they once again started walking.

At the hotel..

(man it's turning out like an actual tv episode lol.. here one minute another place the other minute... don't hate me... much...)

Celestyna watched in silence as her visitor came to a stop just inside her door, the bedroom door closing softly behind them.

"Nice to see you again Trista." Celestyna commented dryly before leaning back on her pillow cursing herself silently for worrying so much about her appearance.

"You don't have to play nice Celestyna, we're alone in this room." Trista replied as she closed the distance between the door and Celestyna's bed.

Opening her eyes Celestyna smirked up at Trista. "I'm always nice Trista.. what's that phrase that so liked on Earth.. 'Kill them with kindness?'"

Celestyna was rewarded with an icy look from Trista as the she invited herself to sit in the chair beside Celestyna's bed. "You should know better than to play with fire princess." She told her coldly as she crossed her legs and shifted in the chair beside the bed.

Rolling her eyes heavenward Celestyna gave a small sigh of exasperation before turning her gaze back towards Trista. "And to what do I owe the honor of your presence oh wise 'Keeper of Time'?" Celestyna attempted to keep her voice from sounding tired but failed miserably.

Looking at Celestyna Trista took in the tired look on the girl's face and second guessed herself for choosing then, shortly after the incident with Sol, to confront the young princess. Pushing her feeling of remorse aside Trista sat up straighter in the chair. "I've come to discuss this absurd plan you have to change the planet's future." She told her, her tone even and firm.

Smirking Celestyna narrowed her eyes, "And here I thought it was to wish me well and to tell me to get better soon." She threw backat the older woman sarcastically, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

Her face reddening slightly Trista leaned forward in her chair towards Celestyna. "You're playing a dangerous game little princess, one that you can't win."

In her heart Celestyna knew that Trista wasn't always like this and she could understand the older woman's point of view but she had a mission to accomplish. "Oh I wouldn't be too sure of that." Celestyna shot back at her, the look in her eyes becoming more serious and determined.

Back on the streets of Tokyo Serena stopped with Taiki at a cafe near her house to grab a couple of drinks. Sitting outside at one of the tables Serena relaxed in her chair as she watched Taiki scan the menu. They each ordered an iced green tea when the waitress came to take their orders. When the waitress had finally walked away after staring a little too long at Taiki Serena leaned forward. "So.. you and Ami are getting close I see." She commented with a twinkle in her eyes and laughed as she watched Taiki blush pleasantly before looking away from Serena's inquiring look.

"Yes I suppose you're right." He responded softly as he looked everywhere except at Serena.

Leaning back once more Serena smiled, her spirits lifting slightly after the all the memories she had witnessed earlier. "I think it's great how easily you too get along." She commented as the waitress brought their drinks.

When they were finally alone Taiki looked back at Serena across the table as she sipped on her tea. "Seiya really missed you." He told her causing her to choke slightly on the tea she had just swallowed. Taiki waited as Serena regained her composure before continuing on, "You along with everyone else on this planet was the only thing he would talk about for days on end."

Blushing Serena stared down at her glass feeling uncomfortable with the way Taiki was studying her. "We were really close back then." Serena told him once she could finally find her voice. "Of course he would have missed me."

Raising a curios brown Taiki took a sip of his own tea as he watched Serena fidget with one of the paper napkins on the table. "If you say so Serena." He replied finally, the tone of his voice clearly stating that he didn't believe a single word that she had just said.

The paper napkin was in shreds before Serena finally looked back up at Taiki, a peculiar look in her eyes. "Did he really talk about me that much?" She asked softly, pushing the pile of paper napkin shreds away from her.

Chuckling softly Taiki shook his head. "At times I wanted to bash him over the head."

End of Chapter Seventeen

Ah.. it's late and I've got to put Autumn to bed and force myself to go to sleep. Tell me how you liked the chapter pleeeeeeease.. the next chapters layout will probably be similar or I can just make it one conversation and save the other conversation for the next chapter after that..


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer in many many chapters.. I don't feel like being repetitive tonight.

Wedding Crashers

Chapter Eighteen

Back in Celestyna's hotel room Trista studied Celestyna's face in silent contemplation. 'This girl is determined to destroy everything we fought so hard to save.' She thought angrily as Celestyna waited for Trista to respond to her challenging tone. 'Maybe if she saw our future she wouldn't be so damned determined to ruin it.' Standing up Trista stepped away from the bed.

"Pluto Crystal Power!" Celestyna watched as the young woman took out her transformation stick and turned into Sailor Pluto before her very eyes.

"What is the meaning of this Trista?" Celestyna asked throwing the covers off of herself and standing up, taking a defensive stance. 'Too be sure she is not wanting to do battle in this very hotel room.' Celestyna mused silently, her eyes wide and her heart beat quickening.

Shaking her head Pluto smiled briefly down at Celestyna. "Calm down princess. I've decided that you should see the future that you are trying so hard to change." She told the younger woman as she extended her hand towards her.

Relaxing her stance Celestyna gave Pluto a curious look before taking her hand reluctantly. She watched as Pluto pointed her staff to the side of them and gasped softly as the air around them seemed to stand still as a portal appeared before their very eyes. She hesitated when Pluto pulled her towards the portal.

"Come on Celestyna, don't tell me you're afraid to see how perfect the future is?" Pluto asked the younger woman her voice holding a challenge in it's tone.

Narrowing her eyes Celestyna straightened her shoulders and allowed Pluto to pull her through the portal. On the other side of the portal was a room with various doors.

"As you see the future can go in many different directions depending on the choices we make." Pluto said as she dropped Celestyna's hand and gestured towards the door in front of them, "This is the door to the future in which you are trying to change. The future where Darien and Serena are King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo."

Stepping towards the door Celestyna reached for the door knob only to be halted by Pluto's hand on her shoulder. Turning towards her Celestyna looked up into Pluto's amber eyes.

"We will not be seen while we are they and we can not talk to those that we see." She told her evenly as she released her grip on Celestyna's shoulder.

Nodding in understanding Celestyna once more gripped the handle and slowly opened the door.

0.0.0.0.0.00.0.00.0.00.0.00.0.00.0.00.0.00.0.00.0.00.0.00.0.00.0.0

The paper napkin was in shreds before Serena finally looked back up at Taiki, a peculiar look in her eyes. "Did he really talk about me that much?" She asked softly, pushing the pile of paper napkin shreds away from her.

Chuckling softly Taiki shook his head. "At times I wanted to bash him over the head."

Blushing Serena once more looked away from Taiki's knowing look. "That bad huh?" She asked softly her eyes glistening with tears she was not aware had began to run down her face.

Reaching over the table Taiki placed his hand over Serena's causing her to turn her face quickly forward. "We, that is Yaten and I, saw the connection you two shared before the battle with Galaxia. Although we tried our damndest to keep you two apart we couldn't. There's something there Serena.. I know you can feel it."

Wiping away her tears with her free hand Serena sniffled and shook her head sadly. "What we have between us must stay as it is, friendship and nothing more. Darien and I..."

Snatching his hand away Taiki narrowed his eyes slightly, "I know that you're engaged to Darien Serena but Seiya never stood a chance not with Darien's image so fresh in your mind and heart. To think he spent countless hours thinking of only you and you all the time thinking of Darien." Turning his face away from hers, a pained expression on darkening his handsome features he continued, "Seiya was hurt deeply by your rejection Serena."

With a small gasp Serena's eyes widened as she took in the seriousness of Taiki's words. "I never meant to hurt Seiya two years ago." She said softly bringing her hand to her forehead as she closed her eyes.

Turning back towards her Taiki's gaze softened slightly as he took in the expression of shame etched on her delicate features. "It wasn't two years ago Serena, it's still happening."

"That's enough Taiki." Came a deep voice behind him causing them both to look upon the newcomer with wide eyes.

0.0.0.00.0.0.00.0.0.00.0.0.00.0.0.00.0.0.00.0.0.00.0.0.00.0.0.00.0.0.00.0.0.00.0.0.00.0.0.00.0.0.00.0.0.0

As Celestyna and Pluto stepped through the door they both gave a gasp of shock to the scene before them. The sky was dark around Crystal Tokyo but it wasn't the darkness of night, it was something much more sinister.

"I don't understand." Celestyna heard Pluto say beside her causing the younger woman to look upon the older scout questioningly.

"Are you saying that this isn't what you saw before?" Celestyna asked, her eyes wide in confusion.

Shaking her head Pluto ran forward towards the palace leaving Celestyna to run behind her in an attempt to keep up. 'I knew the future had changed but I didn't know how much.' Celestyna mused silently to herself as she caught up with Pluto.

She followed Pluto through the halls of the palace, glancing at the servants they passed by. Each servant wore dark colors and a face that could only be described as defeated.

"What the hell is going on Pluto?" Celestyna asked as they hurried from one hall to the next.

"I don't know." Came Pluto's worried reply as they came towards the entrance to the gardens. The scene before them stopped them dead in their tracks.

0.0.0.00.0.0.00.0.0.00.0.0.00.0.0.00.0.0.00.0.0.00.0.0.00.0.0.00.0.0.00.0.0.00.0.0.00.0.0.00.0.0.0

Looking down at his drink Taiki's face flushed a bright crimson as Serena stood up and faced the newcomer. "Seiya.. how long have you been standing there?" She asked him as she tried to wipe the last remaining tears from her cheeks.

Looking at Taiki, Seiya gave the young man a dark look before turning towards Serena. "Long enough." He replied softly, his sunglasses shielding his eyes making their expression unreadable. "Care to take a walk with me Odango?" He asked Serena as he offered her his arm completely dismissing Taiki from the conversation.

Nodding Serena looked from Taiki then to Seiya before slipping her arm through Seiya's. Turning Serena around Seiya glanced back at Taiki. "We'll talk later Taiki." He told the young man over his shoulder before leading Serena away from the cafe.

"What Taiki said back there Seiya..." Serena began but the sudden stiffening of Seiya's shoulders caused her to stop.

"Forget about it Serena, Taiki doesn't know what he's talking about." He told her gruffly as he lead her across the street and to the park. The use of her given name caused Serena's eyes to widen but she remained quiet as they walked along trying to ignore the ache that she was beginning to feel in her chest.

Taking a seat on the bench Serena slipped her arm from under Seiya's and looked out over the lake. She could feel Seiya's eyes on her without even looking at him.

"Seiya I... I'm sorry if I ever caused you any pain." She said softly her eyes beginning to sting from the tears that threatened to once more spill down her cheeks.

"Odango, look at me." Seiya replied softly reaching out to cup her cheek and turn her face towards his.

0.0.0.00.0.0.00.0.0.00.0.0.00.0.0.00.0.0.00.0.0.00.0.0.00.0.0.00.0.0.00.0.0.00.0.0.00.0.0.00.0.0.00.0.0.0

Celestyna heard Pluto's sharp intake of breath as they viewed the group in the garden surrounding what appeared to be a burial plot.

"Someone died?" Celestyna asked softly, her heart given a small lurch. She scanned the crowd and only found Serena, Rei, Lita, Trista, Michelle and Hotaru in attendance. 'Where's the other scouts? Where's Darien?... Darien!' Stepping forward Celestyna brought her hand to her mouth as she took in Serena's expression of heart wrenching sadness. "Oh god no." She said softly, her entire body beginning to shake.

Both women closed the space between themselves and the group gathered around the coffin. They were close enough to finally hear what was being said. Celestyna's heart seemed to stop as she heard Serena's words.

"I wasn't strong enough to save you my King. I should have been there with you." Celestyna watched as the tears slid down Queen Serenity's cheeks and landed on the silver coffin, a red rose laying on top of it.

"The King would not have wanted you there in your condition your highness." Rei told her as she placed a comforting arm around Serenity's shoulders.

'Condition?' Celestyna questioned silently as glanced at Pluto. Looking back at Serenity her eyes widened as she noticed the Queen's protruding belly. "She's pregnant?" Turning back she watched as Pluto nodded, her eyes wet with unshed tears.

"She's going to have Darien's child in the future. But Pluto... I don't understand. Was Darien alive in the future that you saw?"

"Yes.. I don't know what has happened to this time line. I thought everything was going according to plan." The older woman told her, her voice full of sadness and confusion.

Suddenly a cry of pain caused the two spectators to quickly look towards the group again.

0.0.0.00.0.0.00.0.0.00.0.0.00.0.0.00.0.0.00.0.0.00.0.0.00.0.0.00.0.0.00.0.0.00.0.0.00.0.0.0

Looking up into Seiya's azure eyes Serena's breath caught in her throat. "Odango.. I should have listened to you those two years ago when you told me that you were promised to another. But I couldn't help myself, I still can't help myself." His voice was tight with the emotions he was trying so hard to conceal.

"Seiya..." Serena began softly, her mind a jumble of thoughts and memories of two years prior.

"No Odango, let me finish." He said as he lightly caressed her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "If I had listened I would have never let myself fall so hard and so fast. You're not to blame. It was my own foolishness. At one time I thought that I could replace him in your heart but now I know that's not possible. You even asked me the same question and now I'm asking you Serena. How am I supposed to fight destiny?"

Reaching up Serena placed her hand over one of his own, her eyes closing as she leaned her forehead against his. "I don't know what to say Seiya. My future is planned out for me and no matter how much I care for you I can't deny the future that I saw, everything depends on it." Her voice was low and full of sadness.

"After we deal with Sol, I will leave Earth and for both of our sakes and never return again. I promise you that Odango, I can't put myself through this kind of torture any more." The resignation and sadness in his voice broke Serena's heart.

Opening her eyes Serena sobbed softly as she caught the glimmer of a tear slipping down Seiya's cheek. "Please Seiya don't say that! You can't just leave and never come back. My life without you would be incomplete." She said pleadingly as she moved closer to him.

Closing his eyes Seiya shook his head. "I can't stay here and stand by as you marry Darien. It would destroy me."

"I have no other choice." Serena replied softly as she placed a hand over his heart.

Opening his eyes Seiya slipped a hand behind her head while his other still cupped her cheek, "And neither do I Odango." He whispered softly as his head descended towards hers.

End Chapter Eighteen

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOh Had to end it there... love cliffies don't you wheee.. as always.. comments, suggestions.. stuff like that welcomed.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer... I don't own Sailor Moon hah! So there heh

Wedding Crashers

Chapter Nineteen

Suddenly a cry of pain caused the two spectators to quickly look towards the group again.

Pluto and Celestyna turned in time to watch Queen Serenity fall to her knees clutching her stomach as the others gathering around her. "Serena!" They heard Rei call out as she took the woman into her arms.

Celestyna felt a brush of wind as several people came rushing out of the palace and to the Queen's side. Once of the stronger of the men lifted the Queen into his arms and turned around. Celestyna's breath caught in her throat as she took in Serenity's pale face.

As the group moved passed Pluto and Celestyna into the palace Celestyna gave Pluto a questioning look. "Should we follow?"

Nodding Pluto turned in the direction of the palace and followed the group through the arch way and into the hall. Following closely behind Pluto Celestyna chewed nervously on her lip as she glanced back at the coffin. Her heart ached in her chest and she so terribly wanted to go back to the coffin and find out for sure who was in it. 'Oh please don't let it be him.' She thought sadly to herself as she turned her attention back to the group in front of them.

They followed them into Serenity's room where the guard had laid her gently on the bed. The doctor was immediately called to the Queen's side. After examining Serenity the doctor took off his glasses and wiped them nervously with a white napkin.

"It appears that the baby will be arriving sooner than expected." He told the group huddled around Serenity's bed. "But there's a problem." He continued on causing everyone to take in a sharp breath.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Opening his eyes Seiya slipped a hand behind her head while his other still cupped her cheek, "And neither do I Odango." He whispered softly as his head descended towards hers.

Serena closed her eyes as Seiya's lips touched hers softly. Her first instinct was to push him away but for the life of her she couldn't find the strength to do it, her body seeming to melt against his as a warmth deliciously spread through her. Unconsciously she moved her hand from his chest and wrapped her arms around him as he deepened the kiss, a single tear slipping down her cheek.

Her heart seemed to skip a beat as his lips played gently against hers taking her breath away. 'I never knew it could feel this way.' She thought dreamily to herself as he threaded his fingers through her hair his other hand once more gently caressing her cheek.

With that one simple touching of their lips Serena felt the earth move under her. She felt as if she was drowning, lost in the moment she didn't notice the sudden shadow that fell over them. All she felt was Seiya's heart beating so close to hers, his lips caressing hers ever so gently and the warmth of his hand on her cheek.

"Serena how could you!" The sound of a shocked female voice snapped Serena back into reality causing her to pull away from Seiya and whip around to stare wide eyed at the woman before her, a guilty flush creeping up on her face.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What do you mean there's a problem!" Rei asked the doctor, her eyes wide with fear.

Looking down the doctor stared gravely at Serenity's pale face. "She's fading fast. If we are to save her we will have to terminate the pregnancy. There's a very slim chance that she will survive though. However, if you combine your powers you may be able to sustain her until the baby is ready to be born. But that will take days and I'm not sure if your strong enough, if the others were healed from battle the outcome may have been possibly better but with only half the power needed for such a task it may in fact be a lost cause."

Clinching her fist Lita glared at the doctor, her face becoming flushed. "You are asking us to choose between our Queen and the child she is carrying?"

Nodding solemnly he stepped away from the bed and turned towards the door. "I will give you a few moments to decide, but only a few moments. Her life is slipping through our fingers as we speak." The doctors shoulders seemed to sag as he walked to the door and disappeared through the threshold.

The scouts looked from one another ignoring the servants around them. "It's not fair that we have to choose." Hotaru said softly as she took Serenity's hand in her own.

On Serenity's other side Rei closed her eyes. "I know but we don't have any other choice." She replied softly her voice choked with emotion.

Celestyna sniffled softly and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "This is your future Pluto. This is what you are wanting to save." She said softly to the other scout and watched as Pluto looked away from her, the tears the older woman had tried so hard to hold back finally slipping down her cheeks.

"This is not the future I saw Celestyna, this is not the future I and the other scouts helped to save. I.. I don't know what happened. I wish I knew..." Turning to face the other scouts Pluto looked down at her Queen, her eyes full of sadness. "I am so sorry Serena.. I didn't know." She whispered softly.

Celestyna looked from Pluto to Trista, Pluto's future self and found Trista looking in their direction, a look of guilt etched across her features. "Pluto, you said that they can't see us right?"

"Yes." Came Pluto's soft reply as she continued to look down at Serenity.

"Then why is your future self staring straight at us?" Celestyna asked, confusion making her voice going an octave higher.

Looking sharply up Pluto looked at her future self. "It's because I remember bringing you here." She replied simply locking eyes with the future Trista. Celestyna watched as Trista quickly looked away from their direction.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'What have I done?' Serena thought to herself as she took in Lita's shocked expression.

"Lita I.. it was a mistake.. I..." Serena began, not sure what to say in her flustered state.

She turned as she heard Seiya's sharp in take of breath and looked at his face seeing the hurt in his eyes broke her heart into a million pieces. "Seiya..." She began softly stepping towards him, placing her hand on his arm.

Shrugging off her hand Seiya stepped away from her. "Yes Lita.. it was a mistake.. one that I'll never make again." He told the other girl, his voice cold as he turned away from the two women and began to walk away.

Stepping forward Serena opened her mouth to call out to him but Lita's hand on her arm stopped her. "Let him go Serena." The Lita told her softly, her voice commanding.

Pulling out of her grasp Serena turned towards Lita, her eyes glistening. "What have I done Lita?" She asked, her voice choked with an emotion too great to name.

"That's what I'd like to know." Lita replied crossing her arms a disapproving look appearing in her eyes.

Turning her face away Serena took in a shaky breath. "You wouldn't understand." She told the other woman her voice barely above a whisper.

"Try me." Lita replied as she took in Serena's saddened expression.

000000000000000000000000000000

Celestyna turned away from the group surrounding Serenity's bed, the scene becoming too unbearable to watch. Walking to the door she placed her hand on the knob.

"Where are you going Celestyna?" She heard Pluto ask from behind her.

"There's something I need to see." She replied softly as she tried to open the door, her hand going straight through it.

"You don't need to open the door to go through it Celestyna." Pluto told her as she came up behind the younger woman.

Without turning around Celestyna walked through the door and into the hallway. Passing the servants who were quietly talking to one another in hushed tones and the doctor who was pacing back and forth nearby. Celestyna followed the path in which they had taken to get to Serenity's room and towards the garden.

Coming into the gardens her steps slowed as she neared the coffin. When the others had been around it she had only been able to see the closed half of it, now as she drew closer she could almost make out the figure of a man laying inside the confines of the coffin.

She felt as if she was walking through quick sand as she came closer to the coffin, wanting and yet not wanting to see who was held inside the metal box her eyes staring straight ahead focusing on the area behind the coffin. 'Please don't be who I think it is.' Her heart felt heavy her chest as she came up to the coffin, not yet looking down at the person. Closing her eyes she took in a deep breath in an attempt to calm her nerves and her racing heart. Opening her eyes she slowly looked down at the person resting eternally below her a red rose adorning his chest.

000000000000000000000

Turning back towards Lita Serena sat back down on the bench. "Seiya and I.." She began softly but her voice failed her as she remembered the pain in his eyes. 'Oh god I've hurt him again, will I ever learn?' She thought sadly to herself before continuing on. "Seiya has feelings for me that run far deeper than friendship."

Taking a seat beside Serena Lita leaned back and watched as her friend attempted to regain her composure. "That's more than obvious Serena, we all knew that two years ago but you seemed oblivious to the fact." There was a hint of anger in Lita's voice that surprised Serena causing her took glance curiously at the woman beside her.

"Lita I know I was blind before.. I thought all that was there was friendship. I was an idiot I'm not denying that. But.. the thing is is that I.. I have feelings for him too." Turning her face away from Lita she stared out over the lake.

"You what!" Lita asked, her voice relaying the surprise she was feeling at Serena's admission.

"You heard me Lita, I have feelings for Seiya. Feelings that surpass friendship... feelings that I thought I could only feel for Darien." Leaning back against the back of the bench she closed her eyes not wanting to see the anger she knew for sure would be in Lita's eyes. 'There I said it.' Serena thought sadly to herself.

Lita remained quiet for quite some time causing Serena to become worried at the silence. Opening her eyes she turned back to Lita her eyes widening as she took in the sadness in Lita's eyes.

"Serena.. I'm so sorry. I didn't know you felt that way about him." Lita replied softly.

"Neither did I Lita.. neither did I." Came Serena's own soft response.

000000000000000000000

A sob burst from Celestyna's throat as she looked down upon the face of Darien. He eyes closed, his face relaxed as if he were in a deep sleep. "No." Celestyna choked out as she dropped to her knees in front of the coffin her body shaking uncontrollably. "Why?" She cried out clinching her fist in the grass as another sob wracked her body. The emotions she was feeling at that moment scared her, she had never felt so much sadness in her life over one person and it confused her. She tensed as she felt a gentle hand touch her shoulder.

Turning around she looked up into Pluto's amber eyes. "Celestyna I think we've seen enough. It's time to go." The older woman told her gently as she helped her up off the ground.

"Pluto why did this happen?" Celestyna asked as Pluto lead her away from the coffin, her voice hoarse, her eyes red from her tears.

"From what I picked up from the conversation the others were having after you left it seems that another power attacked recently. The same power that gave Sol his energy. From what I can gather we do not completely defeat Sol in our time. They said something about only the purest love could defeat him. Obviously that love did not reside within 'my' future King and Queen."

Stopping suddenly Celestyna studied Pluto's face. "I don't understand. What are you trying to say Pluto?"

Clinching her fist in frustration Pluto turned away from Celestyna. "What I'm trying to say is that Serena and Darien's love was not strong enough to defeat Sol and that maybe just maybe the person that she is destined for is not the one I thought her to be. That the pure love that will help to defeat Sol in fact resides between Serena and.. Seiya." She said the last bit barely above a whisper.

Celestyna's eyes widened in surprise and she shook her head in disbelief. "You mean to tell me that the wise powerful all mighty keeper of time is finally admitting she's wrong?"

Whipping around Pluto glared at Celestyna, "You don't have to be so snide about it Celestyna. I was wrong I know that now. This future," She said gesturing to the palace around her that was shrouded in darkness. "is not the future I helped save. And I will do everything in my power to make sure that my Queen has the future that she deserves. Even if that means helping you."

Stepping back Celestyna couldn't help the sly smile that crept upon her face. "Well Pluto.. I hate to say it but this looks like the beginnings of a beautiful... acquaintance."

Smirking slightly Pluto crossed her arms over her chest. "If you had said friendship little princess I would have beat you senseless."

Chuckling softly Celestyna shook her head. "You could try but I don't think you would succeed." She told the older scout matter of factly.

Shaking her head Pluto gave a sigh of exasperation and for once didn't feel any negative feelings towards the girl in front of her. 'Maybe one day I could consider a friend, but now is just to early to tell.' Clearing her throat Pluto pointed her staff to the side and once more opened the portal to time. "It's time to get back to the present Celestyna." She said evenly as she extended her hand towards her.

Glancing back at Darien's coffin Celestyna nodded. 'I will not let this be your future Darien, I promise you that.' She swore silently as she turned back to Pluto and took the woman's out stretched hand allowing her to once more lead her through the time portal.

End of Chapter Nineteen

Heh.. ummmm.. that was intense.. sorry Myri but I had to interrupt the kiss.. it was crucial for the storyline.. forgive me (bats her eyes) pretty please... ahem as always comments and that shtuff welcomed


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I'm broke.. if I owned Sailor Moon I wouldn't be broke.. let's just leave it at that shall we.. heh..

Wedding Crashers

Chapter Twenty

Back at the park Lita and Serena sat on the bench, the sun beginning to set before their eyes. Serena had withdrawn into herself and Lita was at a loss for words. She couldn't seem to find anything to say that would comfort her friend. Clearing her throat Lita turned back to Serena. "You have to go to Seiya and straighten this out. I know it's going against the future that we witnessed but you have to see where this new path leads you."

Serena's head snapped around and she stared wide eyed at Lita not believing what she was hearing from her friend of so many years. "Lita.. You can't be serious. Go against my destiny?"

Shrugging her shoulders Lita gave Serena a small smile. "It's your life Serena, you shouldn't have to lead it by the example you were given. That was only one possibility."

Shaking her head slightly Serena looked away. "It's not that easy Lita. People will be hurt by whatever decision I make."

Growling in frustration Lita stood up and turned towards Serena her hands on her hips. "It's time you start thinking of yourself Serena. I don't want to hear any more excuses girlie. You're going to get up off that bench, dust yourself off, and find Seiya. There's something between you two. I know you're engaged to Darien but you can't leave things unfinished between you and Seiya. If there's something there Serena you have to at least give it a chance."

Taking in a shaky breath Serena nodded and stood up. "You're right Lita." She replied softly as she wrapped her arms around the taller woman embracing her for a moment before stepping away. "I'm going to go find Seiya."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In a flash of light Celestyna and Pluto, once more transformed back into Trista, appeared in Celestyna's room. Collapsing in a near by chair Celestyna dropped her head in her hands. "We've got our work cut out for us Trista." She told the other woman without looking up.

Walking to the window Trista looked out at the city relieved to find it just as they had left it before their trip into the future. "Where's that determined little princess that I saw only an hour ago?" She asked Celestyna a challenging note in her voice as she stared down at the city.

Looking up Celestyna narrowed her eyes. "She's still here. But she's going to need a little help." Celestyna responded as she stood up from the chair her shoulders straighter.

The slamming of a door outside in the sitting room brought their attention towards Celestyna's bedroom door. "Stay here." She told Trista as she crossed her room and opened the door coming face to face with a angry looking Seiya.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed." He spat at her darkly as he stormed over to the couch and flopped down the look on his face darker then she had ever seen it.

"Last time I checked, Seiya, you weren't my guardian. I can do whatever I damn well please." She shot back at him, his tone irritating her slightly.

Looking away from her Seiya clenched his jaw and Celestyna could see the muscle in his jaw twitch as he held most of his anger in check. "I'm sorry princess. It's not my place to order you around." He replied softly.

"What happened Seiya, why are you so angry?" Celestyna asked, the irritation she had felt earlier fading as she stepped closer to him.

"Nothing." He replied, not yet looking back at her.

Stepping in front of him Celestyna crossed her arms over her chest. "You're lying."

Turning towards her Seiya looked at Celestyna, his eyes glistening in the light of the setting sun. "No matter what I do it's never good enough."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leaving Lita behind in the park, Serena ran down the street hoping to find Seiya somewhere near by. When she couldn't find him she decided to check his hotel room. Crossing the street she stopped in front of the door man. "Sir can you tell me if Seiya Kou has returned to his room?"

Recognizing Serena from earlier he nodded and opened the door, "Yes miss, he has just recently returned. However, he didn't seem to be in the best of moods."

Serena's heart plummeted in her chest as she walked through the entrance. After thanking the door man she made her way slowly towards the elevator the whole time planning out what she was going to say to him. When the door to the elevator opened she stepped in and pushed the button coinciding with the number of Seiya's floor. Closing her eyes she leaned against the wall of the elevator. 'Please let him be here. Please let him find it in his heart to forgive me for what I've said. I need to make him understand.' She opened her eyes as she heard a bell ding and the doors open. Looking up she found that the elevator had stopped on Seiya's floor. Walking to the door to the section of the hotel the Starlights and Celestyna resided in Serena took in a deep breath as she raised her hand and knocked on the door.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sound of someone knocking at the door echoed throughout the silent room causing Celestyna and Seiya to look questioningly at each other. "If it's Serena I'm not here." He told her gruffly standing up and turning towards his bedroom door.

"You most certainly are here." Celestyna replied, her voice firm causing Seiya to turn around and stare at her with disbelief in his eyes.

"Celestyna I don't think I could face her right now." He replied softly looking away from her.

"In the years that I have known you as Fighter I have never seen you back down from anything. You promised to help me and you better damn well hold to that promise. This is your future I'm fighting for here Seiya." She told him, her voice soft enough to where only he could hear her words.

Looking back at her Seiya gave a sigh of resignation and nodded his head. "I'll talk with her Celestyna but I fear you are taking on a lost cause."

The sadness in his voice caused her chest to tighten and she clinched her fist stepping closer to him. "All is not lost Seiya, this has got to work, you have no idea how important it is." She told him, her voice strained with the emotions she was feeling as she remembered the future she had just visited.

Before he could question her words Celestyna turned quickly around and walked to the door as another knock resounded through the room. The door opened to reveal a very nervous looking Serena. Smiling at the other girl Celestyna stepped aside. "Come in Serena. It's so nice of you to visit." She told the other woman cheerfully in the hopes of calming Serena's nerves.

Seeming to relax slightly Serena stepped in still looking at Celestyna. "Is Seiya in Celestyna?"

"I'm here Odango." Seiya called out to her from across the room.

Looking from Seiya to Serena, Celestyna stepped back towards the door to her room. "I'll just leave you two alone." She told them before opening the door to her room and slipping inside closing the door softly shut behind her.

"What just happened out there?" Trista asked Celestyna as she came up behind the younger woman.

Turning to Trista Celestyna chewed nervously on her lip before responding, "Hopefully not the beginning of World War III."

"Now's not the time to make jokes Celestyna." Trista said sharply stepping towards the door and placing her ear to it.

"I'm not joking." Celestyna replied softly before following Trista's actions and placing her own ear to the door in hopes of hearing what was being said on the other side of the it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Stepping further into the room Serena clasped her hands together, her eyes focused on her feet as she took one step after the other. Stopping only a few feet away from Seiya Serena looked up at him. The look on his face was void of emotion and she felt as if she was dying inside, 'How am I going to fix this without hurting him again?' She asked herself sadly as she looked into his azure eyes.

"Seiya about earlier..." She began, her voice slightly shaky.

"It's alright Serena. I shouldn't have forced myself on you. It was wrong of me." Seiya told her softly cutting her off.

Shaking her head Serena stepped closer to him. "You didn't force anything Seiya. I wanted you to kiss me. I know it was wrong of me but I wanted it more than anything at that moment." Her face flushed slightly as she tore her gaze away from his.

"Odango.." Stepping towards her he reached out to her only to stop when she stepped away from him holding up her hand.

"Wait Seiya, there's more." Turning away from him she took in a deep breath as she tried to gather up the courage to do what she must.

Dropping his hand to his side Seiya waited patiently as Serena turned back around to face him, her eyes full of such sadness it felt as if his heart was going to rip into two.

"A long time ago I was given the privilege of seeing my future as I have told you before. Darien and I are to become King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo, we are going to have a child together. A child that we have both met and care for deeply. If I decide to change my future it changes everything. So many people will be affected by whatever decision I make." Tears once more threatened to escape the depths of Serena's blue eyes and she tried with all her might to fight them back.

"I know you feel obligated to live out the future planned for you Serena. I can't help but commend you for that but this is your life. Things change, people change, the future is not set in stone." Seiya's voice had become firmer as he continued on, the emotion he felt evident in his voice. He felt as if it was an injustice for Serena to live her life day by day in order to create a future the she had visited, a future that at that moment was very much hanging in the balance.

Sniffling softly Serena turned away from him. "Don't you think I want to be selfish? Don't you think I want to live a different life, a normal life?" Whipping back around Serena clinched her fists at her sides as she continued on, "It's not just me that I have to think about Seiya, it's the other scouts, the people of Tokyo, Darien and Rini."

Clinching his jaw Seiya looked away from Serena in order to hide the pain in his eyes. "What about me Odango, where do I fit in in this future of yours?" He asked her tightly as he stared at the wall in front of him.

"I don't know Seiya.. I just don't know anymore. When you came into my life two years ago it was something I never expected. I began to feel things that I shouldn't have. I tried to convince myself that it was just friendship that I felt for you but after you left I couldn't stop thinking about you. I thought about you every single day. I dreamed of you at night. Every time I looked at the damn bear you gave me I thought of that day we went to the amusement park and how you had protected me at the club. You were there for me during a very hard time in my life. You showed me that life without Darien wasn't as lonely as I first thought it to be. But I couldn't stop loving Darien, not just like that. We have a history together that spans over centuries. Could you honestly stop loving someone you had loved in a life time before?"

Closing his eyes Seiya shook his head. "No I don't think I could." He replied softly as he turned his face back towards her.

"Please understand, I never once meant to hurt you. What I said in the park to Lita was wrong. It wasn't a mistake. I wanted you to kiss me, I still want you to and even though I know it's wrong I can't fight it." The tears she had been holding back had finally broken free of the barrier and flowed freely down her cheeks.

Closing the distance between them Seiya pulled Serena into his arms crushing her against his chest. "Please don't cry Odango, every tear you shed is torture to me." He whispered softly against her hair, his lips lightly brushing against her forehead.

With a soft sob Serena melted into his arms and clutched him tightly to her. She felt so lost at the moment, she wasn't sure what she was going to do. A decision would have to be made soon, a decision that would change everything. She knew at that moment, no matter what she decided her future had already begun to change.

End of Chapter Twenty

Wow my brain is fried.. I hope this lived up to your expectations. I know I rotated Seiya calling Serena by her nickname and her given name, it's to show different emotions.. like if he's displeased with her he calls her Serena when he's not he calls her Odango. Heh reminds me of the conversation at the end of the most recent Pride and Prejudice.. anyways.. as always comments, questions (grin), all that welcomed.. I'm not sure why fanfiction is not posting the alerts like that should.. probably something they are working on. If anyone wants me to notify them personally just message me.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, the characters from the series or the idea that was originated by their makers. I do take full credit for the idea of this fic and the characters my deranged mind has imagined.

Note: Sorry you guys had to wait so long. Been busy with work, wasn't feeling well this weekend and fanfic wasn't letting anyone log in. (grumble)

Wedding Crashers

Chapter Twenty One

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Now's not the time to make jokes Celestyna." Trista said sharply stepping towards the door and placing her ear to it.

"I'm not joking." Celestyna replied softly before following Trista's actions and placing her own ear to the door in hopes of hearing what was being said on the other side of the it.

Celestyna listened on as Seiya and Serena's voices became softer and softer until nothing could be heard coming from the room on the other side of the door. Raising a shapely brow Celestyna looked up at Trista. "What do you think is going on in there?" She asked the older woman her voice barely above a whisper.

Celestyna's new partner in crime gave the younger woman a small smile. "Not sure, at least they're not yelling at each other. What do you thinks going on?"

Chewing on her lip Celestyna tried to listen closer but still couldn't hear anything. "A little kissing perhaps? Some er.. hugging.." Blushing slightly she trailed of her sentence.

Chuckling to herself Trista shook her head. "I forgot how young you are."

Scowling Celestyna glared at her and sat back on her heels. "I'm the same age as Serena and the other inner scouts." She hissed back at Trista careful not the raise her voice.

Shrugging Trista stood up and stepped away from the door. "It's just that you seem so inexperienced in the ways of love." She told the younger girl gently, as if pitying her lack of knowledge.

Following suit Celestyna stood up and walked over to the bed flopping down with as much grace as she could muster at that moment. "I'm not a child. I know what goes on between two people in love Trista." She grumbled as she turned her face away from the older scout.

Sitting down on the bed beside Celestyna Trista patted her shoulder. "I didn't mean to offend you Celestyna but to me it looks like the knowledge that you have is limited. Have you ever been in love?"

Trista noticed Celestyna stiffen slightly and pulled her hand away. When the Celestyna finally turned to face her Trista was shocked to find tears in the young woman's eyes.

"No Trista I've never experienced love. Not like what Serena once had with Darien and now has with Seiya. Not even the beginning of a relationship like Taiki and Ami and Yaten and Mina. I'm not even sure I know what love feels like. I love my sister and my friends but I've never felt that powerful all consuming love." Celestyna's voice was slightly shaky as she spoke.

Enveloping Celestyna in her arms Trista embraced her. "You'll find it one day." Trista along with Celestyna was surprised at the older woman's sudden tenderness towards her. As if realizing what she was doing Trista released Celestyna and stood up, stepping back towards the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Closing the distance between them Seiya pulled Serena into his arms crushing her against his chest. "Please don't cry Odango, every tear you shed is torture to me." He whispered softly against her hair, his lips lightly brushing against her forehead.

With a soft sob Serena melted into his arms and clutched him tightly to her. She felt so lost at the moment, she wasn't sure what she was going to do. A decision would have to be made soon, a decision that would change everything. She knew at that moment, no matter what she decided her future had already begun to change.

"I just feel so lost Seiya." Her voice was muffled by the fabric of his shirt which was slowly become drenched in her tears.

Resting his forehead on the top of hers Seiya closed his eyes. "I wish I could help you but only you can find the way. I'd love for you to just forget the future you saw and I know that's selfish of me but that's how I feel. I understand that you can't. I just want you to know that I'll be here for you and if you choose the future you saw so many years ago I'll still be your friend." 'Even though it will tear me apart inside.' He finished silently to himself feeling his heart constric in his chest.

Sniffeling softly Serena pulled out of his arms and wiped the tears from her eyes and face. Laughing sofly she gave him a small smile. "I seem to be crying alot lately."

Shrugging Seiya smirked. "I have that affect on girls it seems."

Playfully punching him on the arm Serena scowled. "Everything's not always about you Seiya Kou." She told him haughtily as she crossed her arms, her eyes still twinkeling with mirth.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in Celestyna's room the two women looked towards the door as they heard laughter coming from the other side. Giving each other a curious look they both shook there heads. Standing up Celestyna rushed to the door to place her ear once more to it. "What the hell is going on in there?" She whispered to Trista softly.

Coming up beside Celestyna Trista shrugged, "You're guess is as good as mine."

"I wish I could see through walls." Celestyna grumbled to herself as she tried to listen more closely.

"There's not telling how much trouble you would get into then." Trista whispered teasingly and chuckled when Celestyna scowled up at her before quickly plastering an innocent expression on her face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm a perfect angel." The tone of her voice was so serious that Trista shook her head and gave a sigh of exasperation.

"Princesses. I swear you would think that you and Serena were sisters. You act so much alike it's scary."

A sudden chill ran up Celestyna's spine at Trista's words but she shook it off as she once more placed her ear to the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Serena watched as Seiya rubbed his arm the smirk still gracing his handsome face. "The world revolves around me Odango didn't you know that?" He told her matter of factly.

Rolling her eyes Serena sat down on the couch. "I must not have gotten that news bulletin. Sorry I missed it your godliness." She replied her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Sitting in the chair across from her Seiya watched as Serena tilted her head back and closed her eyes. "So how's Luna doing."

Opening her eyes Serena smiled. "She's doing alot better actually."

"Must have been a small cold or something." Seiya commented placing his hands behind his head as he relaxed in the seat.

"Yeah something like that." Serena replied looked away from him and out the window.

Seiya watched Serena's profile as she gazed out the window mesmerized by the way the fading sunlight played across her face. 'She seems to become more and more beautiful every time I see her.' He thought to himself as he continued to watch her.

Oblivious of Seiya's appraisal of her features Serena watched the setting of the sun, her thoughts in chaos. 'How am I going to explain this to everyone else? Haruka will be furious. Can I really go through with the wedding when I'm not sure where my heart lies anymore? Will Darien understand? What about the future? What about Rini?' Once more tears begun to sting her eyes but she held them back. Vowing silently to be strong. 'I'm not that little cry baby anymore. I'm going to be queen one day. I can't cry over everyone and everything.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Celestyna heard the muffled sounds of Seiya and Serena's conversation and wished that she could understand what they were saying. 'This has got to work. I don't want that future that I just saw to happen. Maybe I should tell Serena what I saw. Maybe that'll help change her mind about the future. But would she believe me? A person from another planet that she hardly knows?'

Looking up at Trista Celestyna cleared her throat softly causing the older woman to look down at her questioningly. "Can I tell any one about the future I've witnessed Trista?"

Her eyes filled with sadness Trista shook her head. "I took a risk showing you the future. I'm sorry but what we saw must stay between you and I. We must allow everyone to make their own choices in life. I will help you any way that I can but in the end the decision must be made by Serena, Darien and Seiya. It's there lives that we are messing with."

Celestyna couldn't help but feel disappointed but she nodded her head in understanding anyways. "You're right. As much as I would love to snap my fingers and everything be the way I want it it doesn't happen like that. I just hope it doesn't take too long because there's no telling how long we have left with Sol out there plotting this planet's destruction."

"I know what you mean. Every moment we have is precious and it takes impending doom for us to realize it." Trista commented her voice barely above a whisper as she stood up straight.

Standing up from her own crouching position Celestyna stretched and covered her mouth as she yawned her eyes closing.

"You should be in bed Celestyna." Trista told her as she lead Celestyna gently by the arm to the bed.

"Great now you're starting to sound like Seiya." Celestyna grumbled softly as she slid under the covers. Giving Trista a curious look Celestyna added, "How are you going to get out of here without being noticed?"

With a self assured smile on her face Trista took out her transformation stick and as quietly as she could transformed back into Sailor Pluto. "I have my ways." She replied as she looked down at Celestyna.

Pointing her staff to the side she opened another portal. "This portal will take me back to the time gate and then to where ever I choose."

"And I thought just being able to go to the time gates was awesome. What else does that staff do?"

The awe in Celestyna's voice caused Trista to chuckle softly. "Some things are best left secret." She told her as she stepped towards the portal.

"Hey Trista." Celestyna called out to her causing the woman to turn back around.

"Yes Celestyna?"

"No peeking in the other doors." Celestyna replied her tone serious.

Shrugging Trista turned back around. "Your wish is my command 'Princess'." Was her sarcastic parting remark before she and the portal disappeared.

End of Chapter Twenty One

Sorry it took so long. I've actually be working on it for a couple of days. I was put on some new meds by my doctor that had me kind of out of it for a couple of days, then Fanfiction messed up and work interferred. Sorry if this chapter is kinda short. I tried to lighten the mood between Serena and Seiya in this one.. As always comments, questions, suggestions all welcomed.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon: Don't own it.. never had it.. just the dvds which I will cherish till my dying day, I'll be that 80 year old lady going Moon Tiara Magic! at the nurses in the nursing home and throwing stuff at them heh

Wedding Crashers

Chapter Twenty-two

_Oblivious of Seiya's appraisal of her features Serena watched the setting of the sun, her thoughts in chaos. 'How am I going to explain this to everyone else? Haruka will be furious. Can I really go through with the wedding when I'm not sure where my heart lies anymore? Will Darien understand? What about the future? What about Rini?' Once more tears begun to sting her eyes but she held them back. Vowing silently to be strong. 'I'm not that little cry baby anymore. I'm going to be queen one day. I can't cry over everyone and everything.'_

Blinking away the tears she turned towards Seiya, a bright smile on her face. "I'm free tomorrow night if you want to do something like go to a movie or whatever." She knew she was taking a step away from the future she had seen so long ago but she had to see where her relationship with Seiya would lead her. 'The wedding has been put off until the issue with Sol is resolved so why not take the time to get to know Seiya again and see if the same chemistry is still there.'

Widening his eyes in surprise at her offer Seiya replied,"I'd like that very much." before returning her smile.

Standing up Serena cleared her throat, her smile fading a bit. "It's getting late. I should be going before it gets dark."

Coming to his feet Seiya stepped closer to her. "Do you think it's safe to walk home alone?"

Waving off his concern she smiled gently up at him. "I'm the scout of love and justice. I'll be just fine."

Reaching out he pulled her to him and brushed his lips lightly on her cheek. "Be careful." he whispered softly before releasing her.

Stepping away from him Serena nodded and turned around. Her heart pounding in her ears the entire time she somehow managed to make her shaky legs take her to the door. "Good night Seiya." She called out over her shoulder before she opened the door and exited the room, the door closing silently behind her.

"Good night Odango." Seiya whispered in reply though he knew she would not hear it and held back the urge to run after her.

* * *

The feeling of a light breeze touching her cheek caused Celestyna to open her eyes and look towards her window, the gentle wind causing the curtains to billow slightly.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up." A masculine voice said from the chair beside her.

Turning her face towards the voice Celestyna's eyes widened in surprise as she took in Darien's relaxed form sitting in the chair next to her bed. "How did you get in here?" She asked in a startled voice sitting up in the bed as she pulled her covers closer to her.

Giving her a half smile Darien nodded towards the window and replied, "The fire escape stairway."

Relaxing slightly she returned his smile and laughed. "For a second there I thought you were going to say you flew up here."

Chuckling softly he shook his head. "I'm not that talented." Leaning forward he placed his elbows on his knees and studied her face intently his expression turning serious. "How are you doing? Feeling any better?"

Nodding she leaned back on the pillow finding comfort in his presence. "I'm fine. A little light headed when I stand up too fast but other than that I'm almost good as new."

Reaching out he covered her hand with his own. "We were all worried about you. Even Haruka. She was impressed and believe me it takes a lot to impress her."

Blushing slightly at the contact Celestyna looked down at her lap. "I didn't do anything special. Sol just wasn't expecting the attack is all."

Shaking his head Darien squeezed her hand gently. "You helped us find one of his weaknesses. Without you and the other Starlights I don't know what would have happened."

Looking back up at him she shrugged. "You would have managed. Serena's strong and with you and the other scouts she's defeated countless enemies from what I've heard."

Releasing her hand Darien sat back in the chair. "No one this strong."

Her hand still tingled from the contact of his and Celestyna subconsciously rubbed the top of her hand. "Is everyone else ok?" She asked softly not meeting his gaze.

"Yes everyone's fine. Haruka's used to being roughed up. In fact I think she lives for it. It's like it reminds her that she's still alive."

Laughing softly Celestyna shook her head in disbelief. "She is a fighter isn't she?"

Nodding Darien smiled down at her. "That she is."

The sound of someone knocking on her bedroom door and the sound of Seiya's muffled voice caused them both to turn towards the door, "Celestyna are you awake?"

Standing up Darien turned and looked back down at Celestyna. "I better go."

Slowly getting to her feet Celestyna nodded and turned her face back in the direction of the door. "Just a minute Seiya." She called out loud enough for the young man to hear her as she followed Darien to the window.

Turning back towards Darien she looked up into his eyes and her breath caught in her throat. The same look that was in his eyes at the studio had returned. 'Why is he looking at me like that?' She asked herself curiously and silently cursed the increased beating of her heart. "Thank you for visiting me Darien." She said softly as she looked down at her feet.

Slipping two fingers under her chin he tilted her face back up. "No thanks are necessary Celestyna. I was worried about you." He told her his voice barely above a whisper as he embraced her gently for a moment before releasing her and stepping over the threshold of the window and unto the fire escape.

Stepping towards the window Celestyna watched as he disappeared down the metal stairs. Pulling her robe closer around her she made her way to the door opened it and stepped aside to allow Seiya entrance into her room.

Looking curiously around the room Seiya turned towards Celestyna. "Was someone just in here with you?"

Shaking her head Celestyna walked to her bed and sat back down. "No why?"

Shrugging Seiya took the seat Darien had just recently vacated. "I thought I heard you laughing."

Slipping a mask of innocence on her face Celestyna gestured towards the phone. "I called down to the receptionist and asked if we had any messages while we were out. She said no and asked how I was doing."

His curiosity appeased Seiya nodded. "That was nice of her to ask about your health."

Smiling Celestyna relaxed against her pillow and made a mental note to call the receptionist when Seiya left so that if asked the girl wouldn't blow Celestyna's cover.

* * *

Serena went through the entrance of the hotel and looked up towards the window in the Starlights sitting room hoping to catch a glimpse of Seiya. When he didn't appear she sighed in disappointment and began to back away from the hotel, her gaze still on the window. Suddenly, however, her back collided with something hard which caused her to scream and fall forwards. Two strong hands reached out of no where gently pulled her back and stopped her from falling.

"You really should look where you're going Serena." She heard Darien's voice say from behind her.

Pulling out of his grasp she whipped around, a look of astonishment on her face. "Dar-Darien what are you doing here?" She managed to stutter out, her heart once more pounding in her ears as a wave of guilt threatened to wash over her.

Looking down at her Darien gave her a curious look. "I was about to ask you the same thing."

Laughing nervously Serena clasped her hands behind her back, her gaze not yet meeting his. "I was well.. I was checking up on Celestyna. I was worried about her and thought I'd drop by to see how she was doing."

Nodding Darien placed his hands in his pockets and leaned against the side of his car, which he had retrieved from the studio before visiting Celestyna. "Yeah we were all worried about her. In fact I just came from inside myself. I used the phone in the lobby to call and check on her." Darien felt a little guilty himself for lying to Serena and was puzzled at why it was coming so naturally. Usually they told each other everything. 'I was just visiting a friend, it wasn't wrong was it? Shouldn't I tell her about it?' For some reason though Darien didn't want to share the news of his visit with Celestyna to Serena.

Finally meeting his gaze Serena wondered silently about the odd look that was in his eyes. 'He's hiding something.' She thought to herself as she unclasped her hands and crossed her arms over her chest. 'But so am I.' She added as she nervously chewed at her bottom lip.

Straightening up from the car Darien gestured to the passenger side. "Can I give you a ride home?" He asked as he opened the car door for her.

Nodding Serena slipped into the passenger seat and buckled her seat belt as Darien closed the door. Shifting in her seat Serena once more looked up at the window while Darien took his place in the driver's seat and started the engine. Dragging her gaze away from the window Serena turned to gaze upon Darien's profile. 'What am I doing? Darien and I have been through so much together. Do I really want to give up my future with him and Rini?' The thought of never seeing the pink haired girl saddened Serena greatly and she began to second guess her decision to give Seiya a chance.

* * *

Back in Celestyna's room Seiya blushed slightly and looked away from Celestyna causing the girl to arch a curious brow.

"Serena stopped by while you were resting." He told her, his eyes seeming to stare off into space as if he was remembering the visit.

Trying her best to act surprised Celestyna widened her eyes. "Really? What did she want?"

Shrugging Seiya turned his face back towards her. "Nothing really. Just wanted to check up on you and discuss some things."

Leaning forward Celestyna waited somewhat patiently for Seiya to elaborate more on the visit. When he didn't say anything else Celestyna suppressed a growl of frustration. "Like what?"

Trying to appear nonchalant Seiya relaxed into the chair and rested his cheek on the back side of one hand. "About the future and our feelings for each other."

Now genuinely surprised Celestyna gasped in shock. "You told her how you felt about her!"

Nodding Seiya smiled down at Celestyna. "Yes I did, and she told me she feels the same."

Leaning even more forward Celestyna had to clutch the blanket in order to keep from falling off the bed. "She did what!"

Chuckling softly Seiya lifted his head from his hand his eyes twinkling. "You heard me, Serena feels the same way about me as I do her. But she's got her future to think about." As he added that last part his smile began to fade.

"What is she planning on doing?" Celestyna began to feel the giddiness of excitement as she took in Seiya's words. 'Maybe it's not a lost cause after all.' She thought to herself as hope once more blossomed within her.

"She feels torn and I can understand that, as much as it frustrates me I wouldn't want her to make a hasty decision and regret it later. She says that things are different between her and Darien but that she has seen her future and feels obligated to fulfill it for the sake of the planet, Darien and the other scouts."

Leaning back on her pillow Celestyna's shoulders drooped slightly. "That's a lot of responsibility for one so young as her to have on her shoulders." She replied sadly, her heart going out to the young blond woman.

Nodding Seiya replied, "That's why I don't want to pressure her into making a decision right away. It's bad enough that Sol plans to destroy her planet, and now she has to choose between the future she saw and a future with me."

"So what are you going to do? Sit back and wait for her to make up her mind?" Celestyna asked softly and hoped that Seiya would say no, that he would continue with his pursuit of the woman he loved.

Shaking his head Seiya stood up and stepped away from the bed, a small smile appearing on his face. "Serena actually asked me to hang out with her tomorrow night. I believe she actually wants to give me a chance."

A giggle of delight erupted from Celestyna as she quickly stood up from the bed and crushed Seiya in a fierce hug. "Oh Seiya that's wonderful." She managed to say before a wave of dizziness hit her causing her her knees to go weak.

Gently pushing her back down on the bed gave her a chastising look. "I think it's time that you got some more rest. I'll call room service and have them bring up enough dinner for the both of us. Taiki and Yaten have probably either took Amy and Mina out to eat or they're off getting reacquainted with the city."

Laying back down Celestyna faked a yawn and watched as Seiya excused himself from the room. Once the door closed behind him Celestyna hurriedly called the receptionist to ask if they had any messages. Just as she had predicted the young woman asked how she was doing, therefore if Seiya were to question her the Celestyna's story would not have been proven false. Once the conversation was over with, Celestyna quietly hung the phone up and tucked her arms behind her head. 'With Seiya and Trista's help we can make this work. I just know it.' She thought happily to herself as her eyelids began to droop. 'Maybe a little nap wouldn't hurt.' She mused sleepily as her eyes closed and her breathing became even.

End of Chapter Twenty Two

Sorry to make you guys wait so long. The family and I had a stomach virus and between that and work I really didn't have much time for anything. Sorry if this chapter is not as exciting as some of the other ones. I promise I do have a twist coming up soon.. but when? Heh.. that would be telling wouldn't it.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Found in various chapters.. if you're bored enough you can count them lol

Wedding Crashers

Chapter Twenty Three

In Darien's car Serena turned away from him and once more looked at the window. 'What am I supposed to do?' She asked herself silently. She didn't have anyone other than Lita, Seiya and Taiki to talk to this about. She couldn't tell Luna, she'd go ballistic. The silence in the car was beginning to unnerve her. Leaning forward she turned on the radio.

"Now the most recent single from Celestyna Kou. Rumor has it that she just finished another single. Her album has already begun to be pre-ordered online. By request this is '30 Minutes'!"

* * *

TATU

30 Minutes

Out of sight  
Out of mind  
Out of time  
To decide

Do we run?  
Should I hide?  
For the rest  
Of my life

Can we fly?  
Do I stay?  
We could lose  
We could fail

In the moment  
It takes  
To make plans  
Or mistakes

30 minutes, a blink of an eye  
30 minutes,to alter our lives  
30 minutes,to make up my mind  
30 minutes,to finally decide

30 minutes,to whisper your name  
30 minutes,to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes,of bliss, thirty lies  
30 minutes,to finally decide

Carousels  
In the sky  
That we shape  
With our eyes

Under shade  
Silhouettes  
Casting shade  
Crying rain

Can we fly?  
Do I stay?  
We could lose  
We could fail

Either way  
Options change  
Chances fail  
Trains derail

30 minutes, a blink of an eye  
30 minutes,to alter our lives  
30 minutes,to make up my mind  
30 minutes,to finally decide

30 minutes,to whisper your name  
30 minutes,to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes,of bliss, thirty lies  
30 minutes,to finally decide

To decide  
To decide, to decide, to decide

To decide  
To decide, to decide, to decide

To decide

* * *

As Serena listened to the words she felt her eyes begin to glisten with tears. 'It's like she knows what I'm going through.' She thought to herself, mesmerized by Celestyna's voice and the words of the song. Glancing in Darien's direction she widened her eyes as she took in his far away look. 'He's been acting really strange lately. He's been standoffish the past couple of years but this is something different.' Tearing her gaze away from his profile she released a sigh as the song ended.

"Something wrong Serena?" She heard Darien question her from the driver's seat. Shaking her head she continued to stare at the window, not wanting him to see the wetness in her eyes.

"No I'm fine." She managed to reply softly as he pulled to a stop in front of her apartment. She noticed that her mother's car was gone. "I guess my mother finished the laundry and went back home. I swear sometimes I miss home but other times I wish she would just leave me alone to do things myself."

She turned to look at Darien as she heard him chuckle softly beside her. "And what may I ask is so funny?"

Shaking his head he smiled down at her. "The first day you moved in you did the laundry and filled over half your apartment with bubbles. You really can't fault your mom for wanting to make sure your laundry gets done properly."

Shrugging she rolled her eyes that were now dry. "Yeah I guess you're right." Opening her door she paused for a moment and looked back at him, she knew it was a lost cause but she had to try. "Do you want to come inside for a while."

The smile on his face slowly faded as he shook his head. "I wish I could sweetheart but I still have that project to work on it's due day after next and I don't like to leave things to last minute you know that."

The relief she felt at his refusal to come inside surprised her but she felt it nonetheless. Nodding she stepped out of the car. "Well when you get the free time maybe you can come over to dinner one night."

"Maybe some time next week." He replied as he started the car engine.

"Yeah. I promise I won't cook. We'll order take out." She said with a laugh as she shut the door.

Giving her a thumbs up he pulled away from the curb. Serena stood there a few moments and watched his taillights begin to fade in the distance. Her resolve to give Seiya a chance beginning to strengthen. 'I know I'm being selfish for wanting Darien to spend time with me but it seems to be the same old story.' She thought sadly to herself as she trudged up the walk way to her apartment and unlocked the door. The smell of fresh pine and fabric softener lingered in the air. "Thanks mom." She said gratefully even though her mother was not there to hear it.

Slipping off her shoes she called out for Luna. "Luna are you upstairs?" When no response came Serena raised a curious brow and walked up the stairs. She checked every room in the house and could not find the black feline. "Now where have you gotten off to?" She asked as she sat on her bed trying to figure out where Luna would go.

* * *

Not so far away a couple blocks away from Serena's Artemis and Luna were walking side by side on the paved sidewalk slipping easily through the crowd. Glancing at Luna Artemis took in her tired expression.

"Are you feeling any better Luna?" He asked her, the concern evident in his voice.

"Actually I've been feeling worse. I've been getting flashes of memories from the past. Before Beryl attacked when the Moon Kingdom was at war with the Earth."

Stopping in his tracks at her words he gave her a puzzled look. "When did this start?"

Coming to a halt she turned around to face him. "It started when the Starlights returned. When I saw Celestyna for the first time. Tell me Artemis do you remember anything from that far back?"

Shaking his head Artemis stepped closer to Luna careful to keep his voice low enough so that the passerbys would not hear them. "No. But I do feel like I've seen Celestyna before I just can't pinpoint when and where."

As the began to walk again Luna contemplated on whether or not to tell him about the past she was beginning to remember. 'He's probably wondering about it anyways. What harm could there be in telling him? I just have to make him promise not to tell the other scouts until the time is right.' Clearing her throat Luna gathered up the courage to tell Artemis about the part of Celestyna's past she was beginning to remember. "Artemis I think you should..." Stopping dead in her tracks her voice trailed off and her eyes widened in surprise.

Coming to a halt Artemis gave her a curious look and followed her gaze, a gasp escaping him as he saw Sol standing no more than 15 feet away from them. Looking around the busy streets Artemis became very nervous. 'There's hundreds of people here. Hundreds of innocent people. Surely he wouldn't try anything right now, especially after the attack he received from the Starlights and Celestyna.'

Artemis' worst fears were confirmed as he heard Sol's voice in his head. 'So sad that the warrior of love and virtue along with her friends will be missing their feline friends.' Artemis looked to Luna to see if she had heard it too. One look at her frightened face told her all he need to know.

Before they could run however a blinding light shot from Sol's outstretched hands and a glow surrounded the two cats. Time seemed to stop around them, the pedestrians looked as if they were mannequins in a store window, their forms so motionless. Artemis felt a searing pain as the light increased.

Then he heard a female melodic voice. "No!" It shouted and the glow changed to a soft pink, the pain subsided then slowly faded away. When the light was gone Artemis looked up in the direction where Sol was standing to find it empty, the golden haired man having disappeared into thin air.

"What was that all about?" He asked Luna, not yet looking towards her. He did however notice the weird stares he and Luna were getting from the pedestrians which were now walking freely around them. Luna's gasp of shock alerted him to the fact that something wasn't right. Whipping his face around his mouth opened in a silent 'Oh!' as he took in the yellow clad female beside him, her dark purplish black hair done up similar to Serena's. "Luna?" Artemis questioned softly and reached out a paw to touch her but widened his eyes when he found that his paw was not longer a paw but a human hand.

"Are you two ok?" Artemis heard someone ask above them and looked up to find a young woman staring down at them.

Standing up Artemis looked down at his white pantsuit and felt his hair brush across his shoulders. "Yes miss we're fine. Just took a little tumble is all." Trying to steady himself on two legs Artemis extended his hand to Luna who took his hand and gracefully stood up and brushed herself off.

"Thank you for concern miss." He heard Luna tell the girl, "But we really must be going now." Reaching out she grabbed Artemis' arm and turned in the direction a Serena's house. When they were out of the young woman's ear shot Artemis stopped walking causing Luna to turn around and look at him.

"How is it you are able to walk on two legs much better than me?" He asked curiously and arched a platinum brow as he saw Luna blush slightly.

"Remember when I went missing a few years ago and helped a sick human?" She asked softly not meeting his gaze.

Nodding Artemis waited for Luna to continue on. He remembered that time well. No matter what he did Luna pushed him away, not telling him anything about what was going on. But in the end he knew that Luna, his soul mate, would return to him and one day tell him what happened.

"Well when Serena used her Silver Crystal to defeat the enemy and her minions she made a wish that would turn me human just for one night so that I could be the moon princess Kakeru so wished to see. I showed him the Earth from space and helped to confirm that there indeed was a moon princess."

Reaching out Artemis placed his hand on her cheek and caressed it lovingly. "So that's who you went to see at the airport."

Nodding slightly Luna closed her eyes, reveling in the feel off his hand on her cheek. How she had longed for such physical, human, contact like this so many years ago. Opening her eyes she pulled away from Artemis. "We have to get to Serena's now. We have to find out what just happened. I'm sure Sol meant to kill us but some one intervened." Artemis leaned on Luna's shoulder as they walked towards Serena's house, slowly becoming accustomed to walking on two feet and for some reason it felt very familiar.

End of Chapter Twenty-three.

* * *

As always comments and all that welcomed. I'm not sure if any of you have seen the pic of Luna, Artemis and Diana in their human forms but you should look it up on Yahoo. Search words to put in are Luna Artemis and Diana it should be page three, last pic on the second row. I would put the link up but they down allow it. I'll try it any ways. Just put the http stuff in front of it marge.it/oddishland/altre/sailormoon/galleria/cats.jpg. By the way my proof reader is currently in Missouri, my husband's grandmother passed away this weekend and he and his father have gone there to visit the family. So he's not here to proofread so please excuse any mistakes. It's late and I'm tired. 


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't now, nor have I ever owned Sailor Moon, the characters or the surmise of the show.

Sorry it's taken me so long to update, forgive me pweety pweety please... (bats eyelashes)

Wedding Crashers

Chapter 24

The walk to Serena's apartment was uneventful with no sign of Sol. Both Luna and Artemis felt a sense of apprehension when they stopped in front of Serena's door.

"She's going to freak out." Luna told Artemis evenly, a worried expression etched on her now human face.

Shaking his head Artemis raised his hand to knock on the door. "No she won't Luna. If I know Serena as well as I think I do I believe she will pass out." he commented, the humor evident in his voice as he knocked sharply on the wooden door.

They could hear the sound of Serena's voice calling to them asking them to wait a moment. Reaching out Luna grasped Artemis' hand as she heard the door knob begin to turn. She felt Artemis squeeze her hand reassuringly as the door swung open to reveal a very worried looking Serena.

Looking curiously at the two people in front of her she felt the vague sense of familiarity as she looked into the woman's amber colored eyes. "May I help you?" She asked them, her mind already beginning to wander back towards the whereabouts of Luna.

Clearing his throat Artemis gave Serena a fleeting smile before stepping forward pulling Luna with him. "It's us Serena."

Stepping back Serena's eyes widened as she heard the young man's voice. 'He sounds so familiar.' She thought to herself. Shaking her head in confusion she glanced towards the woman who was looking at Serena, a nervous expression in her amber eyes.

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" Serena asked as she turned back to the white haired man, still not able to shake of the feeling of familiarity she was having.

"Serena." The sound of Luna's voice caused Serena to turn abruptly towards the woman and look around her, towards the street, for Luna.

'To be sure Luna wouldn't call out to me with these two strangers around.' Serena was beginning to get more confused as each moment past that passed.

"Serena!" She hear once more heard Luna's voice, however, this time the sound of annoyance was heard in the way she spoke Serena's name.

Looking up she finally realized that the voice was coming from the young woman in front of her. Taking in the woman's appearance Serena recognized the color of the woman's eyes and hair. "Luna?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper, as she stepped towards her.

Nodding Luna smiled softly at the young woman, "Yes Serena, it's me." She replied, the strength in her voice slightly wavering.

"Oh my god!" Serena exclaimed as she jumped back, tripping over the door frame and landing firmly on her behind.

"Told you she would freak Artemis." Luna said sadly as she took in Serena's pale expression.

Whipping her gaze towards the white haired man Serena gasped in shock as she finally realized why he seemed so familiar. Suddenly the world began to fade to black around her and she felt herself tumbling backwards into oblivion.

Gently picking Serena up Artemis then walked into the apartment, Luna following behind. Closing the door Luna took in a deep breath as she watched Artemis lay Serena's limp form gently on the couch. 'The poor girl.' Luna thought sadly to herself as she walked slowly into the living room.

Turning towards Luna Artemis raised a questioning brow. "Do you think we should call the other scouts and Darien?"

Nodding Luna walked towards the phone. "I think the Starlights should come to along with Celestyna."

A worried look came over Artemis' face as the young woman's name was mentioned. "Do you think she'll feel up to coming over here?"

A thoughtful expression came into Luna's eyes as she reached for the receiver. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath. "I think it would be a good thing for Celestyna to come over to Serena's apartment." She said evenly as she opened her eyes and dialed the first number that came to her mine, the number to the Starlights' hotel room.

Celestyna woke with a start as the phone rang on the night stand beside her bed. Sitting up she snatched up the receiver. "Hello?" She answered sleepily.

"Celestyna?" Luna replied her heart beat picking up a bit at the sound of the princess' voice. 'Why couldn't one of the others answer, why her.' The familiarity she was beginning to feel towards the girl had her unnerved a little. She felt just as protective of this princess as she did Serena.

"Luna is that you? How did you pick up the phone and dial my number?" Celestyna was amazed at the cat's ability to even speak, the fact that Luna had just called her completely astounded her.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you about it when you get to Serena's." Luna replied quickly not really wanting to get into detail over the phone.

"What do you mean when I get over Serena's? Luna is something wrong?" Celestyna questioned back, a worried expression causing her brows to crease slightly.

"No nothings wrong. Just.. something has changed is all. We, Artemis and I, need you and the Starlights to come over to Serena's right away." The urgency in Luna's voice could be heard over the line and it caused Celestyna to worry even more.

"I don't know if Yaten and Taiki are back but Seiya is still here. I'll get dressed and go get him. We'll be there in a few minutes." Saying their goodbyes quickly Celestyna hung up the phone, picked it back up and requested the limo driver to be ready in five minutes. With that done she dressed as fast as her weakened state would allow her and went to get Seiya.

End of Chapter Twentyfour

Sorry it's so short everyone but I'm feeling like poo today and am experiencing some writers block. That and I've been hit by the laziness bug like others. More to come later I promise.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I just own this fic heh.. and the made up characters gosh darn it!

NOTE: I had to load this as a txt document not an ODT so all those saving them as ODT copy and paste them into note pad and save them as a txt file!

Wedding Crashers

Chapter Twenty-five

Celestyna's pulse was racing as she opened her door and scanned the sitting room for Seiya. Not finding him in there she quickly crossed the room and rapped sharply on his door. She heard his muffled response of "What?" and smirked. Throwing caution to the wind she turned the knob and opened the door. "Seiya get up!" She shouted at his shadowed frame which laid upon the bed, the covers shielding his face from the light filtering in from the sitting room.

Sitting up abruptly in bed he squinted and placed his hand over his face. "What is it Celestyna?"

"Luna just called and told us to get over to Serena's now." She told him as she grabbed his clothes that were draped across a near by chair and threw them at him before exiting the room.

Seiya lowered his hand as the door closed behind Celestyna leaving him in darkness, the dwindling sunset the only light creeping through the blinds on his window. Her words finally registering in his sleep clouded mind Seiya threw the covers off his half clothed frame. He dressed in a matter of minutes and was slipping his shoes on as Celestyna once more knocked on his door.

"Are you decent yet or do you have to primp some more?" The sarcasm could be heard through the wooden barrier causing Seiya to roll his eyes heavenward and sigh.

"I'm done your highness." He shot back at her as he opened the door.

Raising a brow at the clipped tone in his voice Celestyna turned around and headed straight for the door. "Taiki and Yaten are on there way there now. I called Taiki on his phone. Luckily he, Yaten, Ami and Mina were hanging out together at the arcade."

Following her out the door he closed and locked it before walking with her to the elevator.

"The limo is waiting down stairs." She told him matter of factly as the doors closed in front of them.

Arching a brow Seiya turned to give Celestyna a curious look. "You've been busy. Did you by chance call the fire brigade and the military while you were at it?"

A sound of disgust could be heard from her rigid frame as the doors of the elevator opened. Striding out before him she tossed her wine colored hair over her shoulder and scowled. "My sister is not the only woman of action in the family."

As they slipped into the waiting limo Seiya felt guilty for being sarcastic towards her. "I'm sorry Celestyna." He said as he watched her stare out the tinted window of the limo.

Her shoulders seemed to sag slightly as she lowered her head and closed her eyes. "It's ok Seiya, I just have this feeling that something big has happened is all."

Leaning over Seiya patted her hand briefly in a comforting gesture before sitting back in his seat. "It's good to see that you have most of your strength back and took the initiative by waking me up, calling the driver and getting in touch with the others."

Opening her eyes Celestyna sat up straighter in her seat and tried to look as regal as possible. "You can't keep a princess down for long." She said, her voice taking on a snobbish quality that was ruined by the grin that spread quickly over her face. Looking at each other they both laughed.

Shaking his head Seiya coughed softly as his laughter finally subsided. "So did Luna say what was going on?"

Shaking her head Celestyna chewed on her bottom lip as a thoughtful expression came into her eyes. "She didn't say, she sounded very urgent over the phone. She's quite a remarkable cat being able to use the phone like that."

Nodding Seiya smiled slightly. "Remarkable is an understatement when it comes to Luna."

As the limo slowed to a stop in front of Serena's apartment Celestyna and Seiya unbuckled their safety belts. Leaning over Seiya opened the door and stepped out. Celestyna took the hand that he extended towards her and climbed out after him. Looking around she spotted Yaten, Taiki, Ami, and Mina walking towards them in the distances. Giving them a small wave Celestyna released Seiya's hand and stepped towards Serena's gate.

The sound of an engine cutting off behind her drew her attention and she turned around to find Darien's car parked behind the limo. A small flutter in her chest caused her to blush and she thanked the darkness for the cover it gave her face. She watched with bated breath as he opened his door and closed it behind him. Their eyes seemed to lock over the hood of his car and it felt like an electric shock being sent through her body. 'What is this feeling I keep getting around him?' She thought to herself as she dragged her gaze away.

Straightening her shoulders she looked at Seiya and found him staring at her curiously. "What?" She hissed questioningly at him.

"Nothing princess.. nothing at all." He replied softly, a smirk lifting the corner of his lips as he slipped his hands in his pockets.

The two couples joined Celestyna and Seiya at the same time a Darien. "What's going on?" Ami asked Celestyna worry showing in her eyes.

Shrugging Celestyna leaned against the closed gate. "I have no idea. I was sleeping when Luna called me and told me to come over here. Seiya and I got over here as fast as we could."

The sound of running foot steps echoed in the night and the group turned to see both Lita and Rei running towards them. Finally coming to a stop in front of them the two girls looked around the group as they caught their breath. "We left the temple right after we got your message Ami." Rei said breathlessly.

"Did you get in contact with the other..." Lita began to ask but the sound of Haruka's car coming to a stop behind Darien's answered her question for her.

They watched as the remaining scouts climbed out of Haruka's car. Trista tossed a glance in Celestyna's direction briefly before following the outer scouts up to the gate. "Looks like the gangs all here." Haruka said dryly as she saw Celestyna and the other Starlights.

Celestyna placed a hand on Seiya's shoulder as the young man stepped forward prepared to continue on with the argument, or worse. "I think we all better go inside now." She said, her voice soft yet commanding at the same time. The group around her nodded in agreement and Seiya relaxed slightly. Dropping her hand to her side Celestyna followed the others through the gate and to the front door.

Darien was the one to knock on the door and the rest waited as patiently as possible for Serena to open the door. When the door opened it was not Serena that stood in front of them but a young man the same height as Darien, his hair as white as snow. "It's about time you guys got here." He said sternly as he stepped away from the door to allow entrance.

Stopping dead in her tracks in front of him Mina's eyes widened as she took in the young man's handsome appearance and the sound of his voice. "Artemis?"

Artemis nodded and watched as Mina paled slightly, her eyes wide with disbelief. "Luna and I will explain in a moment after everyone's inside and settled. Serena should be coming to any minute now"

An alarmed look flashed on everyone's face as they took in his words. Stepping up to him Celestyna was the first to speak. "She fainted didn't she?"

Smiling slightly Artemis replied, "I told Luna that she would. Too bad I didn't bet money on it."

Shaking her head Celestyna suppressed a chuckle as she turned away from him and walked into the living room. The rest of the group were still in the entrance way astounded at Artemis' appearance.

Dropping to her knees beside Serena she took the young woman's hand in her own. "Serena?" She called out softly and watched as the Serena's eyes fluttered open and confusion come into their blue depths before she recognized Celestyna's face.

"Celestyna? What are you doing here?" but before Celestyna could answer she continued on, "I just had the strangest dream Luna and Artemis were human." Placing her free hand on her fore head she closed her eyes.

Squeezing Serena's hand gently Celestyna shook her head as Serena once more opened her eyes. "Serena it wasn't a dream."

Snatching her hand away Serena shot up into a sitting position and looked around the room her eyes coming to rest on a nervous looking Luna sitting in one of the arm chairs.

Appearing as if she were about to faint again Serena began to fall back on the cushion.

"Oh no you don't." Celestyna said firmly grabbing Serena's arms bringing her back up into a sitting position. "Is she always like this?" She tossed over her shoulder at Luna.

"She used to be worse. Tears and wailing used to be her forte'." came a masculine response from above her. Looking up she found Darien standing above her. She looked down quickly as she felt the warmth creep back to her cheeks and busied herself by shaking Serena gently. "Stamp out of it Serena!" She commanded and was rewarded by Serena once more opening her eyes. "Luna and Artemis are human. I don't know how it happened but it did so deal with it." With the last bit said she dropped her hands away and stood up. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to use your bathroom as soon as I find it."

"It's upstairs and to the right next to Serena's room." Darien replied for Serena taking in the blond girl's dazed expression.

Giving him a grateful smile Celestyna walked back into the entrance area. "She's awake now." She told the group shooting a meaningful glance at Seiya before turning her back on them and walking up the stairs to the second story.

Finding the bathroom quickly she took care of her business, washed her hands and checked her appearance in the mirror grimacing slightly at her her disheveled appearance. The tiredness had finally disappeared from her face and the much needed sleep and brought a glow back into her skin. Opening the door she looked down the hall. 'I wonder if Serena has a brush I can use?' She thought to herself as she turned the door knob of Serena's bedroom door. She hadn't found one in the bathroom so the next place would more than likely be the bedroom.

Flipping on the light Celestyna walked into the room and closed the door softly behind her. She smiled as she took in the decor of Serena's room finding that the young blond Earth woman had almost the same taste as her. "You can't go wrong with flowers and lace." She said softly as she made her way to the vanity. Sitting on the bench Celestyna reached out, took Serena's brush in her hand and began to run the bristles through her waist length hair. Unlike Serena Celestyna didn't put all her hair up in two buns and two ponytails. Instead she opted to put part of it up in two buns and allow the rest to flow freely down her back and her shoulders. (Similar to Luna's but with straight burgundy wine colored hair)

As she reached out to place the brush back in it's place something in Serena's half opened jewelry box caught her eyes. Opening the jewelry case the rest of the way Celestyna's eyes widened as she saw the unique star shaped locket, it's gold shimmering in the light of the room.

Picking up the locket she placed it in the palm of her hand and felt a jolt of energy shoot of her arm causing her to gasp softly. Opening the locket she listened to the music as it played softly in the quiet room. As the song ended Celestyna looked at herself in the mirror and was shocked to find tears on her face. Looking back down at the locket she closed it and felt her heart tighten in her chest. "Why does this locket seem so familiar to me?" She asked herself softly as she gently caressed the top of the locket.

Suddenly a sharp pain shot through her head causing her to close her eyes. Scenes flashed in her mind, images of a beautiful palace bathed in moonlight, her laughter accompanied by the sound of a young man's voice calling out to her to wait for him. In the vision Celestyna found herself turning towards the voice, the faint image of someone hurrying towards her. She heard herself laugh once more before turning back around before the young man came close enough to see him clearly.

The vision changed and she found herself admits a battlefield surrounded by people. Cries of pain and anger echoed in her ears and she felt an intense urge to run. She had to find him before her father. She couldn't let her father find him. She heard the sound of a feminine scream pierce the night and turned to watch her sister fall to the ground. "No!" she heard herself shout and started forward only to be dragged backwards. "Celestyna, it's to late to save her." She heard the young man's voice once more.

"Where do you think you're taking my daughter!" She heard someone shout from behind them causing both her and the young man to stop abruptly.

The sound of steel clashing against steel drowned out the young man's response. Celestyna felt him try to push her away but she wouldn't have it. "No, I won't let you fight him. He's my father and I love him almost as much as I love you." Was her impassioned cry as she heard her father draw his sword blade from the scabbard.

Once more the man attempted to push her away. "I don't want to kill him Celestyna but I will not run either." Finally pushing her away from him the young man drew his own sword, his face shadowed from her view. She watched as the forms of two men came together in battle.

Slipping her hand into her robe pocket her fingers caressed the cool metal of her most prized possession as she watched the figures before her clashing in battle. Sending up a silent prayer she closed her eyes. The sound of someone crashing to the ground caused her eyes to fly open and stare in horror at the scene before her. The younger man now had his back to her and was laying on the ground, the older one poised above him, his blade ready for the final blow.

She knew then at the moment that her life was not worth living if it was without him. Slipping her hand out of her pocket she raced forward as the older man drew back his sword preparing to plunge it into her love's heart. The young man began to stand up slowly, his movements showing the pain in which he must have been feeling. Neither he nor her father saw her until it was too late. As the blade of her father's sword darted out to skewer the young man Celestyna stood in front of him her eyes pleading with her father to stop. The pleading look turned to one of pain as she felt the blade pierce her heart. Falling backwards into the arms of the young man she cried out.

At the sound of metal hitting stone she glanced up at her father and the light around him seemed to dim more and more as her life's blood drained from her body. "What have I done?" She heard him whisper as he stepped away from the two of them.

Her vision almost gone she looked up into the face of her love and looked into the blue depths of his eyes which were wet with unshed tears. "My love." She managed to whisper as she felt the beat of her heart begin to slow and the coldness take over her body. "I will find you again." She heard him promise as the darkness took her. The last thing she felt was soft lips gently press against her own as her last breath left her body.

The pain in Celestyna's head subsided allowing her to open her eyes. Looking down at the locket she felt the stabbing pain in her chest as if the sword wound was fresh. Someone knocking at the door caused Celestyna to gasp and shove the locket back into the jewelry case. Her heart racing she stood up from the bench and hurried to the door. Opening it she found Luna there, a curious expression on her face. "What were you doing in Serena's room?" She asked as she stepped back to allow the young woman into the hallway.

"I- I was looking for a hair brush. I had to fix my hair." Celestyna managed to reply, her voice slightly shaky. Walking past Luna she hurried down the stairs leaving the older woman to watch her retreating form, a worried look in her amber eyes.  
End of Chapter Twenty-Five

Yes it's been a while but writer's block hits us all every now and then. I had to take a sledge hammer to mine. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I know there wasn't any Seiya/Serena action but I just couldn't help writing this chapter.

Luna: If my cat was in human I'd freak, pass out, freak and pass out again. She's probably slap me into consciousness and tell me to get up and fix her something to eat lol. Thanks for the animated fighter again heh.. it roxxurs! Thanks for the encouragement also. Hopefully the site will let me load this chapter.

Kaelien : you better update soon on both of yours.. don't make me hunt you down. Heh

Myri78 I wish your team all the luck in the world heh.

Laina: Believe this story is far from over lol.

Sailor Fire Star Sorry it wasn't updated as soon as you would have liked but thanks for the review

Farsta Hopefully you're still out there reading. I can't finish all that soon without it seeming rushed. But I love the review.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and the Bandai characters portrayed in my fiction.. the story line however is mine wheeeee I'm good for something atleast. 

Wedding Crashers

Chapter Twenty-Six

Celestyna tried to calm the beating of her heart as she slowed her pace down the stairs. Closing her eyes she stopped and took a breath. "Princess?" She heard a soft male voice question and her eyes flew open to stare down into Taiki's concerned brown eyes staring up at her from the bottom of the stair well.

Plastering a smile on her face Celestyna continued down the stairs. "Sorry about that Taiki, I must have gotten winded climbing the stairs a few minutes ago. It's passed now." She gave him a small pat on the arm to reassure him as she stepped past him and into the foyer of Serena's house. Glancing in the living room she saw Seiya standing beside Serena while Darien stood at one of the windows staring out at the night.

"What I don't get..." Celestyna heard Haruka begin as she walked into the room. "Is why the light turned you and Artemis into humans Luna. Why would Sol do that?"

Shrugging her shoulders Luna shook her head. "I'm not sure but I don't believe that Sol intended for us to become human. I think a higher power interviened."

At that same revelation a puzzled look came to everyone's faces. Sitting up straighter on the couch Serena leaned toward Luna and studied the older woman's features. "Who out there is more powerful than Sol?"

Turning her gaze towards Serena, Luna's eyes seemed to soften as she replied, "Well your mother ofcourse."

A gasp resounded throughout the room as everyone took in Luna's words.

"How is that possible Luna? Serena's mother is dead." The disbelief in Rei's voice was evident to all in the room.

Shrugging Luna fixed her with a steady gaze as she replied in an even tone, "Some powers are strong enough to withstand the test of time and even death."

End of excerpt from chapter Twenty-Six.. this is just a teaser and to let you all know that I'm still out here just suffering from being over worked and stressed out. My mother just recently moved in w/ me and my family. After a month we're still 'adjusting'. That and we've now gone through two new girls in the past couple of months at work. (grumble)


	27. Chapter 27

The group looked around stunned for a few moments before someone cleared their throat to end the silence. Every one looked towards Darien who was still standing by the window, his gaze now on Serena. "It's not completely impossible. We've seen and experienced many things these past 7 years. You told me once that your mother came to you one time when you were in trouble. It's likely that her spirit still lingers just outside our reach." Nodding Serena turned her gaze to Trista. "Trista do you, as the keeper of time, know anything about the past and future that might pertain to my mother's spirit remaining here on Earth even though she sacrificed herself on the moon?" Tearing her gaze away from Serena Trista threw a furtive look towards Celestyna.

"The past I can tell, the future however, is not mine to reveal." Looking back at Serena Trista studied her, the look in her eyes serious. "You're mother was very powerful and her spirit was strong. You are her connection to this planet. Where ever you go her spirit goes also. Luna was her most trusted servant back in the Moon Kingdom. Ofcourse she would intervene if anything was going to happen to Luna. I think, in a way, she is looking out for all of us because of our connection to you Serena."

Accepting Trista's explaination Serena nodded her head in agreement, comforted in the fact that even though her mother could not be there at her side in a physical form she was still looking out for her and her friends. "Well now that we've somewhat solved that mystery now that remains is how we go about reversing it.. unless..." Serena turned her gaze to look into Luna's amber eyes.. "You wish to stay like you are?" Blushing Luna averted her gaze from Serena's and glanced at Artemis. "I should like to try walking on two legs for a bit longer before making my decision. I can't speak for Artemis but I find being a human a nice change." Reaching over Artemis placed his hand on hers. Looking up she gazed into Artemis' sparkeling blue eyes. "I kind of like it too myself." The moment between the two was touching, leaving a warmth in every onlookers heart as they watched the silent communication pass between the two soul mates.

"I hate to interrupt but where are Artemis and Luna going to stay?" Haruka questioned sorry to interrupt such a touching moment.

"Artemis can stay in the spare room at my apartment." Darien offered and nodded as Artemis gave him a smile of gratitude.

"Ofcourse Luna will stay here with me as usual." Serena added.

"What will your mother say when she stops by?" Luna asked a worried look in her eyes at what Serena's earth mother would think of a unknown person staying with her daughter.

Shrugging Serena smiled, "I'll just tell her that I had to get a room mate." She told the older woman matter of factly.

With the issue of Artemis and Luna's living arrangements settled the group began to slowly stand up and head for the door. It has been a long trying night and they all agreed that it be best to allow Luna and Artemis to get some rest before trying their hands at the human world the next day. Feeling slightly dizzy, her head still reeling from the visions she had just experienced moments before Celestyna leaned against the frame of the living rooms entrance way and closing her eyes placed a shaky hand on her forehead. Darien was quickly at her side as she began to slide down the frame. Catching her shoulders in his hands he gently pulled her up as everyone stared at the two, a worried look in everyone's eyes.

"What's wrong with her?" Celestyna heard some one ask as if far away.

"She must still be weak from the battle with Sol." Came someone's response.

Shaking her gently Darien studied Celestyna's pale face. "Celestyna look at me." He commanded softly causing her eye lids to flutter in response.

Opening her eyes she gazed up into Darien's, 'They're the same as his..' The thought came to her from no where. "Darien.." She whispered faintly before collapsing in his arms.

"Must be a family trait." Trista commented softly under her breath as she watched Darien lift Celestyna in his arms.

"What was that Tris?" Haruka asked curiously from Trista's side.

Shaking her head Trista waved away Haruka's question. "Nothing Ruka just talking to myself.." Walking away she left a puzzled Haruka behind to shake her head in response.

"I think it's time that we take the princess home." Taiki said as he stepped towards Darien, intent on taking Celestyna from his arms.

"I will drive Celestyna back the hotel myself." Darien replied firmly as he passed through the foyer leaving everyone to watched him wide eyed as he walked through the opened door and towards his car.

"He didn't even tell Serena good bye or ask if she was feeling better." Rei commented to Lita in a hushed voice as they both watched Darien settle Celestyna in the passenger seat.

"You know Darien, ever the knight and shining armor." Lita responsed matter of factly, her voice also hushed.

"Yeah but haven't you noticed that Darien and Celestyna have been getting kind of... close.. It's odd that he would choose to take her home himself and not stay with Serena.. after she is his fiance'."

Shaking her head in reponse Lita shrugged, "Who knows Rei..."

Deciding to leave the topic closed for the moment both young women turned away as Darien pulled his car away from the curb and drove out of site.

End of Chapter 26

It's been a whle and I am very sorry. I know this chapter isn't long for that I apologize also.. please forgive me. 


	28. Chapter 28

Wedding Crashers

Chapter 28

The drive back to the Starlight's hotel room was spent in silence with Darien constantly looking beside him at Celestyna. She had not yet roused from her fainting spell and Darien was worried that going over to Serena's had been too much for the young princess. Turning his attention back to the road ahead he tried to take his mind off the young woman beside him. There was something about Celestyna that drew him to her, like he had known her for years but that was ridiculous, they had just met. Pulling up to the entrance of the hotel Darien parked his car and leaned forward to unbuckle Celestyna's safety belt, the clicking sound causing the young girl to stir her eyes slowly opening to find his face just inches away from her own.

Her sharp intake of breath alerted him to her awakened state and his eyes flew up to gaze into hers.

"Celestyna.." Her name came out as a whisper and she shivered inwardly as his breath sweetly caressed her face.

His own pulse racing at the closeness Darien sat frozen before her, unable to look away from her face and the strange look in her eyes. He felt his chest tightening as a light headed feeling swept through him. The sound of metal against metal rang in his ears and suddenly through her eyes he was seeing a fierce battle fought long long ago. Inwardly cringing at the violence playing before him he fought in vain to tear his gaze away from hers.

He saw a man with golden eyes lunging, sword in hand, towards him and a voice cry out before someone flung themselves in front of him.

'Too late..' He thought to himself.. He felt the soft form of a woman fall on to him and gathered the crumpled figure in his arms. Pushing the burgundy hair from the woman's face he felt his heart constrict in his chest as his eyes gazed down into Celestyna's, the light fading slowly from their emerald depths.

'No!' An anguished voice cried out inside him as he clasped her to his chest.

"My love.." He seemed to hear her voice from far away. With tears flowing down his cheeks he promised he would find her again and watched her spirit slip away from him, her eyes closing slowly. Looking up his eyes narrowed in anger he searched for the man that would take the one thing in the world he wanted most away from him and went cold as he found the spot before him empty.

His mind began to clear and he could hear the sounds of cars passing by the hotel. For the first time he noticed that he was shaking, his cheeks stained with tears. Celestyna studied his face curiously, she knew what he had saw but would he really believe it, she was not sure. Without warning Darien pulled her to him. She could hear his heart pounding with in his chest and she closed her eyes.

"I.. I don't know what to say Celestyna, I didn't know.." His voice sounded strained as he buried his face in her hair.

"You couldn't have known Darien.. I hadn't known either till earlier tonight."

"But Serenity.. My past self was going to marry Serenity." Just as quickly as he had pulled her to him he pushed her away, as if his skin burned at the touch of her. Leaning his head back against the seat he closed his eyes and willed the memories he just witnessed to go away.

Reaching over Celestyna placed her hand on his and silently begged him to look at her. When he did not she pulled her hand away and reached for the door.

"I understand what a shock this is to you.. believe me.. it came as a surprise to me also." Opening the door she turned her gaze away from his pained expression.

"Good bye Darien..." She said softly before stepping out of the car. Closing the door behind her she quickly made it through the front door not daring to look back.

With all the poise she could muster she nodded to the door man and made it inside the elevator door before the tears began to cascade down her checks. Leaning against the wall her body racked with silent sobs she closed her eyes. With that one gesture he had rejected her and their past love. Never had she been so jealous of one person than she was of her sister from the past at that very moment.

"We were denied back then.. what difference should an eternity make?" She whispered softly to herself as the doors to the elevator opened.

"More than you think." Came a voice from in front of her. Opening her glistening eyes her breath caught in her throat as she found Darien before her, his hair disheveled as if tossed about by the wind.

"How did you?..." She began to question him.

"The stairs." He replied simply as he took her hand in his and pulled her out of the elevator into the deserted hall way.

Back at Serena's house the inner and outer scouts were slowly going their own ways. Everyone seemed to be immersed in their own conversations. Rei and Lita had bid everyone farewell and had started down the street shortly after Darien had left with Celestyna. Yaten, Taiki, Mina and Amy were grouped out side debating on whether or not to go back to the Starlight's hotel room to talk about the strange events of the night or also go their separate ways for the evening. Michelle was at that moment attempting to drag Haruka out of Serena's house, softly explaining to the woman that it was completely safe to allow Seiya to be in the same house with Serena without 'adult' supervision. Finally after a short staring contest the older of the two relented and allowed Michelle to lead her back to their car, Haruka in tow.

Trista however remained in the house, a watchful eye trained on Serena and Seiya. 'They'll never be able to talk alone with Luna here.

Clearing her throat she stepped back into the living room. "It appears, Artemis, that your ride has left you without a way to get home. If you hurry you can catch a ride with Haruka."

Standing up Artemis gave her a questioning look. "How will you get home Trista?" Shrugging she leaned against the wall.

"I think I'll stay here with Luna and Serena tonight." Nodding Artemis lent down and whispered something in Luna's ear causing the older woman to blush prettily and advert her eyes to gaze out the window..

"Oh Artemis.." She responded muffling her soft giggle with her now human hand. Straightening up Artemis gave Luna a devilish smile before walking briskly to the door, the sound of Haruka's engine alerting him to her intent to leave. The sound of the door closing behind Artemis echoed in the silent house.

Shifting uncomfortably on the couch beside Serena, Seiya glanced from Trista to Luna then to Serena.

"I hope Celestyna's ok." Serena said softly, breaking the silence. Reaching over Seiya placed his hand on Serena's and squeezed it gently.

"She'll be fine.. I'm sure Darien's taking good care of her." 'He better be or I'll break his neck.' He added silently to himself.

Pushing away from the wall Trista decided that the moment was right to give the young man and woman some time alone. Tugging gently on Luna's sleeve Trista smiled down at her.

"Now would be a good time to sort out the guest room.. After all you can't sleep at the foot of Serena's bed tonight." Luna nodded in agreement and standing up followed Trista up stairs to the guest bedroom.

"Where are you going to sleep Trista?" Shrugging Trista turned on the light of the guest bedroom. "The couch I guess."

Back down stairs Seiya once more shifted in his seat, this time to face Serena.. "Serena about earlier today when you said what you did about going out with me tomorrow night.."

Nodding Serena smiled softly at him. "I meant what I said Seiya.. I want to spend time alone with you.. like we used to." Relaxing in the seat Seiya slid his arm behind her on the couch. "However Mr. Kou.." The tone in her voice causing him to stiffen reflexively..

"Yes?" He questioned, trying to push away the nervous feeling swirling in the pit of his stomach.

"If you win another one of those bears.. you are not to gloat about it and dangle it in front of my face. Give it, or whatever ever prize you win, to me and no one will get hurt."

Shaking with laughter Seiya closed his eyes and threw his head back a rich chuckle erupting from him. "You have my word." He told her seriously after the fit of laughter passed.

Laying her head on his shoulder she closed her eyes, comforted by his closeness and the beat of his heart. After a while the sound of her even breathing told him of her sleeping state. He battled within himself on whether to gently slide his arm from under her head and leave or stay where he was for the remainder of the night. Throwing caution to the wind he scooped her up gently in his arms and repositioned himself to where he was laying on the couch, her nestled against his chest.

"Odango.. you better not drool on this shirt." He whispered softly to her sleeping form as he smiled sleepily, content to simply lay there with her in his arms

End of Chapter 28

Yes.. it's been a while and I deeply deeply.. apologize for the lack in updating.

SxyLilRockStar Thanks so much for the reviews.. a lot of them all at one time.. was just the kick I needed. Thx again.

Koneko Kou Sorry to keep you waiting.. hopefully they won't be so far apart now.

Sailor Fire Star Ick.. over two months since that review.. so sorry to leave you hanging.. maybe I'll have more time now to come up with the next 28 chapters.. just kidding not really sure how long I'm going to make this one.

Lunadoragon You've been so patient with me.. .hugs. Hope you liked this one.

Mizuki hikari , chelein , Shavaineth, Farsta , Myri78 and most of all Anonymous

Hope you guys haven't given up on me yet.. .sigh.


	29. Chapter 29

Wedding Crashers

Chapter 29

"We were denied back then.. what difference should an eternity make?" She whispered softly to herself as the doors to the elevator opened.

"More than you think." Came a voice from in front of her. Opening her glistening eyes her breath caught in her throat as she found Darien before her, his hair disheveled as if tossed about by the wind.

"How did you?..." She began to question him.

"The stairs." He replied simply as he took her hand in his and pulled her out of the elevator into the deserted hallway.

"First the fire escape, now the stairs.. don't you know how to use elevators Darien?" Celestyna could feel the smile forming on her lips as he led her towards her front door.

"Now where is the fun in going about it the easy way?" Darien threw over his shoulder, a twinkle in his eyes. As she caught a glimpse of them, it caused her heart to leap.

Stopping at the door, Darien released her hand and lent against the wall as she took her door card out of her pocket and swept it through the card reading lock. At the sound of the click she released a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Noticing her nervousness Darien chuckled softly under his breath and opened the door for her. "So.. I guess this is where we say good night?"

Turning to face him Celestyna gave him a small smile. "You can come in for a while if you want.. I'm sure everyone else is still at Serena's trying to sort out the whole Luna and Artemis being human thing." She knew the moment she said Serena's name it was a mistake. The laughter seemed to fade from his eyes as he stepped away from the door.

"I think it's best that we say good night now. I've got some thinking to do and it's best..." Reaching up he brushed the back of his hand across her check the small touch caused her to shiver. "That I do it without any distraction."

Backing in to the room Celestyna nodded to him before he turned away and headed back towards the elevator. She couldn't help the grin that twitched at her lips as she stuck her head out the door and called to him, "Sure you don't want to use the fire escape.. or perhaps just jump out the window this time?"

Shaking his head Darien thew a look of mock scolding look over his face before pushing the button on the elevator wall. Celestyna stood there while he waited for the doors to open which was just a matter of seconds. Studying him in those few moments her mind began to reel with questions she couldn't even begin to grasp the answers to. The one resounding the loudest was 'What happens now?' "I guess I'll have to wait and see what he comes up with while he's 'thinking'." She whispered to herself as she watched him disappear into the elevator giving her a small wave before the doors closed in front of him.

Unlike Serena and Seiya, Celestyna had a hard time sleeping that night with the scene in the car and later in the hall way replaying through her mind. She couldn't seem to get the look in his eyes after he remembered their past lives out of her mind. They had something back then, something that could be gotten back. She couldn't think about how Serena would react.. she wouldn't let herself. If everything went right Seiya would be there to comfort Serena, to make her forget the hurt.

The next day dawned finding a sleeping Serena still nestled in Seiya's arms. Having woke up hours before Seiya silently beared the paralyzed feeling in his arm, a small price to pay for having the woman of his dreams laying so close to him, her breath tickling his cheek. As the light crept through the windows he felt her stir a soft noise coming from her parted lips.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." He whispered in her ear before placing a small kiss on her forehead.

Slowly opening her eyes she first looked at him in confusion before understanding dawned in her eyes. "You stayed the entire night?"

Nodding he sat up taking her with him. Arms wrapped around his neck she gave him a curious look. "I'm sure I would have been safe in my own home. You could have gone back to the hotel."

Shaking his head he stood up and carried her towards the stairs. Setting her feet on the ground he suppressed a small groan of annoyance as he felt her arms leave his neck. "I'm sure I wasn't missed last night, and anyways.. I couldn't move from the couch if I wanted to... with your weight it was hard enough to breathe, let alone move."

"Are you saying I'm fat, Seiya Kou?!" Serena ask, exasperation ringing in her voice as she pushed him away from her.

Catching her wrists gently in his hands he pulled her close to him. "Odango.. I'd never call you fat."

Looking up at him her eyes narrowed as she saw the laughter in his own blue eyes. "Now you're laughing at me.. didn't they teach you not to laugh at a woman first thing in the morning?"

Leaning his head down, a serious look in his eyes, he replied, "You're the first woman I've ever been with 'first thing in the morning'."

Blushing at his response Serena looked down at her feet. "Well that's good to know."

Slipping the crook of his finger under her chin he lifted her face up to his and brushed his lips across hers. When he felt her leaning more towards him, he released her wrists and pushed her gently away from him. "If we're going to make a day of it you better go get dressed. I don't know about you but I'm starving."

At the mention of food Serena's stomach rumbled loudly causing them both to laugh. Giving him an impish grin she stood on her tip toes and kissed him quickly on the cheek before turning around to sprint up the stairs.

In her room she quickly dressed, checked her reflection in the mirror to make sure her hair was in place before slipping in the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. Coming down the stairs she almost collided with him.

"I thought that I would use your bathroom to freshen up, that is if you don't mind?" He asked as his hand came to rest on her arm, keeping her from toppling backwards.

Shaking her head Serena pointed towards the guest bathroom. "There's an extra tooth brush and hair brush in there also."

Nodding he dropped his hand from her arm and stepped around her. "I'll just be a moment."

Walking the rest of the way down the stairs she touched her arm where his hand had been a slight blush creeping over her cheeks. 'Feels like I'm back in school again.' She thought to herself a silly grin appearing on her face.

Deciding to wait for him at the door she slipped on her shoes and grabbed her purse. Moments later she heard the sound of his footsteps as he descended the stairs behind her. Turning around her breath caught in her throat. Every time she saw him was just like the first. With his hair freshly brushed and his clothes wrinkle free it was almost as if he hadn't been on her couch all night.

"Ready?" He asked her as he came to stand beside her, the sound of his voice causing her to look from his chest to his face.

"Yes." She replied softly as she slipped her arm through his and opened the front door.

Back at the Starlights' hotel room Celestyna was still in bed, staring up at the ceiling wondering if last night was just a dream.

She felt the air shift around her and looked towards the window to see Trista standing at the foot of the bed a mysterious smile playing on her lips. "Morning princess."

Arching a brow Celestyna sat up curling her legs underneath her as she propped her back up against the pillows. "You're in a chipper mood." Celestyna mumbled in a sulking tone before a yawn caused her to close her eyes and cover her mouth.

"Aww... did her highness not get her beauty rest last night?" Trista teased as she sat down in the chair beside the bed.

"I couldn't sleep, not after Darien found out about our past together." Celestyna replied in a matter of fact tone causing Trista to come out of the chair and leap on to the bed beside her.

"Spill it, Tyna." Trista commanded the younger woman her eyes alight with curiousity.

"Oh, we're up to nick names now Tris.. whats next.. sleepovers?" Celestyna shot back laughter tinkling in her voice.

With a sigh of exasperation Trista picked up a pillow and threw it in Celestyna's face. "Enough joking princess.. I want to know what happened, how it happened, and what happened afterwards."

Tossing the offending pillow aside Celestyna shrugged. "We were in Darien's car and something happened... First let me tell you what happened in Serena's room." As Celestyna's story unfolded Trista's eyes became wider.

"You mean.. he was yours before Serenity's?" She asked, her voice hushed as if she were afraid some one would over hear.

Nodding Celestyna sighed as she nestled further into the pillows. "When we were in the car he was looking into my eyes and I saw this change in his face. Suddenly my vision of the past was playing through my head but this time 'he' saw it too."

Shaking her head in wonder Trista place a thoughtful hand on her chin. "That's some link you two have if you can share your visions like that. What did he do afterwards?"

Chewing on her lip Celestyna's cheeks tinted pink while she shrugged, "Well he almost kissed me, pushed me away and then came after me."

"What?!" Trista seemed beside herself in astonishment as Celestyna told her of her departure from the car, the scene in the elevator and the somewhat awkward good bye. She left out the part where she asked if he wanted to take the fire escape or jump out the window leaving that to herself.

"So he said he has some thinking to do? That's interesting. I wonder if he's going to call off the wedding now.." Lost in her own thoughts Trista didn't see Celestyna's face begin to pale. The young woman had completely forgot about the postponed wedding.

'How does one go about breaking off an engagement to a woman he's loved for years, fought for, died for.." With Serena and Darien's past between them she felt her heart begin to sink.

Pushing the depressing thoughts away mentally Celestyna plastered a smile on her face. "So what happened at Serena's last night? I didn't hear Seiya come home last night."

Smiling Trista moved back to the chair. "He didn't come home last night. He spent the night on Serena's couch.. with her."

Gasping Celestyna threw off the covers and jumped to her feet. "He did what?!" Hope began to blossom in her chest anew. If Seiya was with Serena last night, although be it asleep, it meant that they were getting closer.

"Yes.. I went downstairs last night after helping Luna get settled and found them asleep on the couch. It was priceless. They were both snoring. I decided to sleep in Serena's room not daring to wake the two of them up."

Laughing with glee Celestyna spun around in a circle. "That's fantastic. It's working Tris it's really working. Seiya will help Serena get over the broken engagement and the future we saw will never happen."

Standing up Trista crossed her arms a serious look in her face. "We can't get our hopes up too soon. Darien could possibly choose to leave your relationship in the past. They've been through a lot together you know."

Stopping in mid-circle Celestyna dropped her arms to her side. "Believe me I've thought about that. I can't help but be envious of their past. It hurts to think how much he has cared for her and how much he still does. But we have a past too. Although I don't know much about it, it still happened." Dropping down on the foot of the bed Celestyna stared out the window.

Trista watched as a sadden expression came into Celestyna's emerald eyes. 'To be so close to getting back the man you loved years ago only to have to fight your own sister for it.. I can't imagine the pain she's going through right now.'

Suddenly the sound of some one knocking on Celestyna's door caused the girls to both look at each other.

"Celestyna..." They heard Taiki's voice calling from the other side, "Someone's here to see you."

Reaching beside her Trista grabbed Celestyna's robe and tossed it at the young girl. "Go see who it is."

Catching the robe, Celestyna nodded and quickly put the robe on before heading towards the door.

End of Chapter 29

SxyLilRockStar So many questions.. you know I can't give you the answers that would ruin it.. heh.. you'll just have to wait and read it. No more coke abuse k? heh

Nitchu Mikata I'm glad you didn't give up hope. Thanks for sticking around.

Lunadoragon .checks pulse.. Of course I'm still alive silly :P

Sailor Sayuri now now don't wail.. it'll be ok ..grin.. thanks for the review


End file.
